


Let Go and Hold On

by Rachel500



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc</p><p>Winner of 2008 Stargate Fan Award - Best Overall SG1 Ship Story & Best Sam/Jack Ship Action/Adventure Category.  This started out life as a challenge to myself to write a post-Threads story which didn't have Sam and Jack at the cabin or together straight away.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Renoncer ou Résister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520633) by [Carbo_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen)



> Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc
> 
> Winner of 2008 Stargate Fan Award - Best Overall SG1 Ship Story & Best Sam/Jack Ship Action/Adventure Category. This started out life as a challenge to myself to write a post-Threads story which didn't have Sam and Jack at the cabin or together straight away.

It was raining.

Sheets of grey fell from the bleak sky in a never-ending curtain. A dirty stream of water ran down the sidewalk and into the drain. Jack O'Neill barely glanced at the depressing weather as he made his way to the waiting car, far too aware that it matched his mood. He took a moment to wordlessly give a nod of thanks to the young driver before climbing into the warm interior of the vehicle.

Jack removed his cover and threw it to the far side of the back seat. He placed the briefcase on the seat beside him and opened it. Washington traffic was terrible and it would take at least an hour for them to get to where they were going. Jack had learned his lesson on the day he had arrived and in the days since had taken to using the time productively for his paperwork. His stint as the commander of the Stargate programme had served him well in training him into administrative discipline. He knew if he didn't deal with paperwork with expediency, it would simply multiply like Replicators and there were days when he could swear that the paperwork seemed the more intractable enemy.

The folders in his briefcase bore the stamp of the United States Air Force; the contents were sanitised in case there was an accident mid-transit. They gave no indication of Jack's current assignment as the Head of Homeworld Security. Jack flipped through six folders quickly enough; the report on the latest space-craft the Odyssey (carefully disguised as a report on a new Air Force stealth bomber in public knowledge), and another five which held the personnel information for the Pentagon's short list of candidates for the craft's commanding officer. Jack had it down to two in a heartbeat; Colonels Ellis and Emerson. It was an easy choice; both men came with his former CO's recommendation. General Hammond had always been a good judge of character and Jack figured the decision was a quick win given some of the other weightier decisions on his shoulders. Still, Jack wrote a note on the file that he wanted to meet with both and he would make a final determination then.

The seventh folder held a brief summary of the next day's anticipated SGC missions, again carefully disguised as training scenarios; six in total, five being follow-up sessions with various allies, and the sixth being a survey of some ruins. SG1 were scheduled for the latter mission with SG12 as back-up. It would be the last SG1 mission for the remaining members of his former team; Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson. Jack scribbled a note to confirm he'd seen the contents and slapped the folder shut as a pang of guilt and anxiety shot through him.

He rubbed a hand over his face and reached for the next folder in the stack. It was not his fault that SG1 was reduced to two, Jack reminded himself briskly. OK, so maybe he should have followed protocol and assigned a fourth member back when he'd been promoted to lead the SGC. In his heart he knew he hadn't done it because he'd selfishly wanted to keep that fourth spot for himself – just in case he changed his mind. He sighed. Of course, his departure had been followed by Teal'c who had recently left in the wake of the rebel Jaffa's success at Dakara.

' _I always knew he was going to leave, I just didn't_ _know_ _know.'_

Daniel's words after Teal'c had stepped through the wormhole came back to Jack. He and Carter had looked at each other in amusement but they'd understood the archaeologist's words. Teal'c's departure had been inevitable; they'd all known it. Their former team-mate was the leader of the rebel Jaffa after all. Yet none of them had planned for it – not even Teal'c, Jack mused. It was though all of them had been in some kind of deep mutual denial at the inevitable because to contemplate it was too painful. So, Teal'c had left leaving an impressive Teal'c sized hole in their every day lives. Jack missed his friend and he knew Carter and Daniel felt the same way.

Of course, Teal'c's departure seemed to have set in motion a chain of events that had turned their worlds upside down, although Jack knew on some level it had more to do with them finally defeating the Replicators and breaking the Goa'uld dominance over the galaxy. The war they had fought for the last eight years was effectively over. Change was in the air. Teal'c's leaving was just a part of it.

Jack fidgeted with the report on his lap, opening it and flipping through the contents unseeingly. He'd known change was coming but like Daniel, he hadn't _known_ known it. A couple of months before he'd taken the entire team up to his cabin to spend time together – they'd all needed to take a few days especially Carter who had lost her father. He hadn't realised at the time that it would be a goodbye trip.

He shifted uncomfortably. The day after they had returned from the cabin, they had received a transmission from the missing Atlantis expedition. Twenty-four hours later, back-up had been sent to the city to prevent it from being taken over by some creatures called the Wraith. A week later, with the Daedalus on its way back to the Milky Way carrying the Atlantis senior staff to debrief, Teal'c departed and Jack had been summoned to Washington.

His meeting with President Hayes had been brief; Hammond had put in for retirement and Jack had been assigned as his successor. Jack had protested; he wasn't good at diplomacy, he was hopeless at paperwork and he was better deployed right where he was – at the SGC guarding the frontline. Hayes had been resolute. The President needed someone leading Homeworld Security who had experience in the Stargate programme; Jack was the only viable candidate. All of Jack's half-formed plans for his own retirement had been scuppered in the space of a heartbeat. He'd gone back to the SGC and broken the news to Daniel and Carter.

 _Total silence._

 _Jack swallowed the urge to clear his throat and ran a finger down the edge of the workbench. He darted a look at Sam. She looked pale and her blue eyes had dropped to the floor._

' _Really?' Daniel asked pushing his glasses up his nose. His blue eyes were stunned behind the panes of glass._

' _I know.' Jack agreed fervently with the disbelief in the single word._

' _Con…congratulations.' Sam managed finally._

' _I don't want it.' Jack blurted out. He shuffled under their shell-shocked gazes. 'It's just…' If he didn't do it, there was no-one else; no-one else to protect their backs in the political den of inequity that was Washington._

' _We understand.' Daniel patted him on the back consolingly._

 _Jack looked over at Sam. Ever since her father's death, it was as though they had come to some kind of unspoken agreement about them and this was going to screw with that big time. Did she understand?_

 _She nodded at him. 'Daniel's right, sir. And, really, it's a huge honour.'_

' _It doesn't change anything.' Jack said confidently._

In hindsight, Jack wondered who he had been trying to kid – himself or them. Of course, his new assignment had changed everything. Daniel and Carter had supported him like they had always done; helped him organise his departure, welcomed Jack's replacement – Hank Landry, and wished Jack goodbye at his farewell party with his favourite cake. He had left comforted by the notion that he might not be there on a day to day basis anymore but they were and at least he knew where they were, knew they were safe and it wasn't as though they weren't going to see each other again. It was to be a fleeting comfort.

' _You've done what?' Jack's hand tightened around the receiver and he glared at the folder on his desk as though it would take back the words Hank had just uttered._

' _I've authorised Doctor Weir's request that Doctor Jackson be assigned to the Atlantis expedition.'_

' _This is a joke, right?' Jack snapped. 'Tell me you seriously haven't taken Daniel off SG1.'_

' _Colonel Carter has agreed to the transfer, Jack.' Hank let Jack stew on that fact for a long moment._

 _Of course Carter would have agreed to it; she knew how badly Daniel had always wanted to go to Atlantis._

' _He's the foremost expert on the Ancients and the expedition needs someone with his skills and experience.' Hank continued brusquely. 'I don't have a valid argument for keeping him here since Anubis has been neutralised; do you?'_

 _He didn't._

Jack threw the report into the briefcase. The most he had been able to do was delay the archaeologist's departure for a month or so, claiming they needed the time to ensure a smooth handover of Daniel's ongoing work. Luckily, Daniel had agreed to the ruse; Jack suspected he felt guilty at leaving Sam – he'd told Jack that he had only agreed to go because Sam had told him that if he turned down Atlantis because of her she would feel awful. Still, Daniel's reassignment left Carter metaphorically without a team.

And it had hurt her. Jack had seen it in her eyes when he'd stopped by to say goodbye to the Atlantis expedition. All three of her team-mates had effectively deserted her within a space of a few weeks. They hadn't meant to but that hadn't stopped it from happening. But maybe it had been fate. A few days after the Atlantis expedition had returned to Pegasus, the head of Stargate R&D out in Nellis had suddenly stepped down following a heart attack. Sam had requested being considered for the position; Hank had immediately put her forward; R&D command had immediately snapped her up. Jack had only known about it after the fact.

' _Are you sure about this, Carter?' Jack asked. His brown eyes took in her resolute expression._

' _I'm sure, sir.' Sam replied. 'I mean, everyone's moving on. I think, maybe I should too.'_

' _You don't have to.' Jack pointed out. 'You could stay. Build a new team.'_

' _I don't want a new team.'_

 _The blunt truth of it had them both looking away. Neither of them wanted a new team; their old team was a hard act to follow._

 _Sam sighed. 'I appreciate what you're trying to do, sir, but I'm fine. Nellis is close to Cassie, I'll have more time to work on my projects. It's a good command post for me and I won't have to worry about anyone shooting at me anymore.' She tried a smile._

' _There's that.' He agreed and tried very hard not to notice how the smile failed to reach her eyes._

Sam would transfer out to Nellis in twenty-four hours, and Jack was suddenly furious; with Hammond, Hank, Daniel, Teal'c and most of all with himself. Jack had promised Carter as her father lay dying that he would always be there for her and where was he? Stuck in traffic in Washington. He reached for the phone.

'This is General O'Neill. I need a secure line to Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter at NORAD.' He barely acknowledged the operator's acquiescence to his order. The phone rang at the other end and Jack felt his heartbeat speed up.

'Carter.'

Her brisk efficient answer brought a reluctant smile to his face. 'Hey.'

'Sir.' Her voice warmed and he relaxed back against the hard cushions of the car seat.

'So I hear you have an exciting mission scheduled for tomorrow.' Jack said lightly. He could almost see her rolling her eyes at him.

'Just some ruins, sir.' Sam reported.

'Right. You and Daniel all set for your last mission as SG1?' Jack asked getting to the heart of his call.

Sam paused as though considering her answer seriously. 'Actually, Daniel's not coming along.'

'What?' Jack's eyebrows shot up in the privacy of the car.

'General Landry has asked him to brief the visiting IOA officials on the Atlantis situation.' Sam explained.

Jack felt his anger stirring; surely Hank could have chosen a different time for the briefing. It was their last mission, for crying out loud. There was no note of judgement in Carter's voice though just acceptance; she'd always been better at following orders than he had. He let out a frustrated sigh and let his anger drift away with it.

'So just you?' Jack murmured, remembering his thoughts from a few moments before.

'Just me.' Sam agreed.

'Well, I just wanted to…you know.' Jack stumbled over his words.

'Wish me good luck and Godspeed?' Sam joked gently.

'Something like that.' Jack said. 'I wish I could be there.'

The words were out of his mouth before he could recall them. They weren't usually too emotionally honest with each other. There were too many emotions between them for honesty to be entirely comfortable given their working relationship and military ranks. But they'd had their moments; across a force-shield waiting to die, trapped in a za'tarc test, on a planet where they'd only remembered feeling feelings, in an observation room as Jacob Carter lay dying, on a dock fishing together.

Jack had never spoken to her of his plans for retirement and his hope that they would finally have a chance to be together. Sam would never admit it but she had been fragile on the fishing trip; grieving for her father and coming to terms with her broken engagement. She'd needed a friend; Jack had been a friend. But he had also truly believed they had time to move forward to the promise of something more. Somehow life and duty had gotten in the way again.

'Me too, sir.' Sam replied. She cleared her throat awkwardly. 'How's Washington?'

'Good. It's good.' Jack muttered. 'Raining.' He grimaced.

The internal intercom sounded; his driver's voice crisply informed him that they were pulling into their destination.

'I have to go, Carter.' Jack sighed. 'Sorry.'

'I understand, sir.' Sam said easily. 'Thank you for the call.'

Jack heard the dial tone and reluctantly hung up the phone. He quickly shoved the folders back into order in his briefcase and closed it. He reached for his cover as the door opened. Jack stepped out and welcomed the protection of the large size umbrella as water fell in rhythmic pitter-patter beats against the nylon. He took a moment to stare at the White House in front of him.

'Sir.'

Major Paul Davis reached for his briefcase and Jack released it into his XO's custody as they started forward to the side entrance. 'Davis.' The former liaison between the Pentagon and the SGC had accepted the position on Jack's staff claiming it was an honour and Jack liked working with him.

'The President is waiting for you in the Oval Office, sir.' Davis said briskly. 'There's a situation in the Gulf he'd like your opinion on. I've rescheduled your meeting with General Vidrine.'

'Right.' Jack said only half-listening. He turned back as they got to the entrance. He ignored the impressive building behind him and focused on the weather; the rain was still falling from an endlessly grey sky. Yep. He really wished he wasn't in Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

'Sam!'

Daniel's call had Sam turning just at the control room entrance to greet him with a smile.

'I'm glad I caught you.' Daniel said with a grin. He was wearing the blue BDUs, the shirt characteristically open to reveal the black t-shirt he wore beneath. He nudged his glasses as they made their way into the familiar room.

'Come to see me off?' Sam asked casually as she turned on her boot-clad heel and continued into the room.

The Stargate was already spinning in the gate room. The sounds of metal grating on metal and the chevrons locking was so familiar, neither Sam nor Daniel paid it any attention.

'I thought it was the least I could do.' Daniel smiled apologetically, wrinkling his nose. 'I'm sorry for bailing on you.'

Sam returned his smile and raised her hand from the P90 clipped to her vest. 'Not your fault. Like you said, Doctor Calliday can handle the ruins and at least one of us will be here for Teal'c's usual check in.'

Daniel nodded. He sighed and pushed his hands in his pockets. 'I can't believe last week's trip to Cimmeria was my last mission as a member of SG1.' His lips rose in another half-smile. 'I always thought the last time would be, you know,' he shrugged, 'something big.'

'Like saving the world?' Sam teased.

He didn't respond but he didn't have to; she felt the same. An examination of some ruins seemed anti-climatic given some of their missions. The wormhole engaged and the vortex settled into the usual blue shimmering puddle.

Daniel nodded at SG12's leader, Major Green as he joined them before he turned back to Sam. 'I hear General Landry's considering Colonel Mitchell to lead SG1.' He kept his voice low so only Sam could hear what he was saying under the babble of other voices.

'Yeah.' Sam said shortly. She really didn't want to discuss it. It was hard enough leaving without considering who would take their place.

'That's a bit unusual, isn't it?' Daniel continued anyway. He rocked back on his heels. 'I mean, he doesn't have any gate experience.'

'Maybe not gate experience but he's done two tours on the Prometheus, Daniel,' Sam pointed out, 'and he led the Antarctica squadron; he saved our lives. He has a great record.'

'Oh I know but,' Daniel shrugged, 'you know.'

Sam tilted her head. She did know. Not one of General Landry's predecessors would have considered handing the leadership of the flagship team to someone without actual gate experience no matter what their record. But she figured Landry's decision was in part down to keeping the rest of the SG teams in a stable configuration. If he appointed one of the other team leaders it would probably lead to mutters of discontent and it would certainly mean restructuring the teams. By bringing someone new in, Landry avoided all that conflict. And besides, Sam thought silently, the war was over; maybe Landry figured he didn't need someone so experienced and maybe it gave Landry the opportunity to make something of the SGC his own.

'Receiving telemetry.'

Walter Harriman's quiet words dragged Sam back to the present. She moved over to look at the video imagery from the MALP they had left on the planet forty-eight hours before when the original contact was made.

'Gate area looks clear.' Green noted.

'It's raining.' Sam smiled.

Daniel looked at her inquisitively. 'You're happy about that?'

'It's only rain, Daniel.' Sam said cheerfully, unwilling to admit that after her conversation with Jack the day before and his mention of rain in Washington, knowing it was raining on the planet made her feel like she was closer somehow to him.

Green exchanged a male look of incomprehension with Daniel.

She rolled her eyes and reached into her pack for a nylon poncho. 'Green, we'll need covers.'

'I'll inform the guys to cover up.'

Sam nodded in agreement with him as Green left and Daniel helped her into her own poncho as she kept an eye on the video monitor.

A clatter of footsteps down the internal stairs had them turning to greet the new SGC commander. He favoured the formal uniform; blue pants and shirt. It was a contrast to the BDUs usually worn by Jack.

Landry nodded briskly at them. 'Ready to go, Colonel?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said. 'Just covering up.' She pointed at the monitor when he looked at her blankly. 'It's raining.'

'Oh right.' Landry straightened. 'Carry on.'

Daniel gave Sam a smile as she turned to head to the gate room. 'Good luck.'

She flashed him a smile and left the control room. SG12 waited patiently in the gate room. 'Take point, Major.' She ordered briskly. 'Secure the gate.'

Green waved his team up the ramp. 'Yes, ma'am.'

Sam followed them up the ramp. She paused in front of the wormhole. A dozen emotions skittered through her; the usual excitement, anticipation, regret, a wave of disappointment and loneliness that the rest of SG1 wasn't lined up beside her. A ripple across the blue focused her attention and she stepped forward.

She was too used to the dizzying journey for it to have much impact when she stepped out on the other side. She took a moment to steady herself as she scanned the tree-line and the clearing in which the Stargate stood. A second later, she moved down the steps, her gun perfectly positioned, her hands holding the weapon firmly. Rain drenched her in moments, skidding off the poncho and dampening the exposed areas of her arms and legs.

'Area is secure.' Green reported.

'Leave two of your men here.' Sam instructed. 'You and I can accompany Doctor Calliday to the ruins.' The ruins were only a short walk away.

'Grogan! Turner! Hold the gate.' Green ordered.

A few minutes later and Sam was walking beside Helen Calliday as Green marched ahead. Sam had worked with the other woman a couple of times since Calliday had joined the SGC. She was around Sam's age; bright, intelligent and tough. Her short red hair and green eyes gave her the look of some kind of Irish warrior queen.

'It's a shame Daniel couldn't make it.' Calliday murmured. 'I was looking forward to working with him one last time.'

'Me too.' Sam gave a smile to soften the words but the sentiment was heartfelt. She had looked forward to their last mission. She might have wished Teal'c and General O'Neill could have made it too but she and Daniel had always had a special working relationship and she would have settled just for him.

'Are you looking forward to Area 51?' Calliday asked.

'Sure.' Sam agreed readily, knowing it was the answer everyone expected to hear.

'Change is a bummer, huh?' Calliday noted with a sigh.

Sam looked over at her in surprise but found some of her automatic defensiveness melting away at the understanding in the other woman's eyes. 'You could say that.'

'I just want to tell you, I'm disappointed you're leaving.' Calliday said as they broke through the trees and saw the remnants of the ruins in front of them. 'I would have requested SG1 if you'd stayed.' She grinned. 'Actually, a few of us were hoping that you might have stayed and formed the first all-female SG1 team. Can you just imagine the guys' faces?'

Sam smiled at the idea. She could imagine it; even the SGC had its share of male chauvinism. She stopped and surveyed the area as Calliday moved forward and joined Green by the ruins. It looked like a thousand ruins Sam had seen before; the crumbling edifice of an abandoned temple; faded writings on the wall, moss and foliage growing over the building. Another hundred years and it would be completely swallowed by the forest.

Green began a perimeter check and Sam settled into guard Calliday. The rain was lighter, easing off slightly. Sam kept her eyes focused on the trees as Calliday examined the writing.

'This is odd.' Calliday muttered. She was brushing at the dirt in the worn letters with some kind of implement Sam had seen Daniel use before. 'This is a really old dialect of Goa'uld.'

'How old?' Sam asked idly.

'Old.' Calliday turned and reached for her camera that was on a strap around her neck. She took a few shots and stared up at the continuing downpour before sighing and returning to the writing. 'The temple belonged to Ra.'

'Ra?' Sam's frown creased in confusion. 'Aren't we way out of Ra's known territory?'

'Known territory, yes.' Calliday confirmed. 'But according to Daniel, at one point, Ra held dominion over most of the galaxy. We believe most of the temples were originally erected to worship Ra but as his offspring and the other Goa'uld gained power then those temples were converted to worship them instead.'

'OK.'

'This is interesting.' Calliday murmured. 'There's mention of…something…held in the temple?'

Sam bit her lip. 'Something?'

'Something.' Calliday shrugged. 'I can't translate it but I think I have found…' her hand dug into the stone in the wall.

A grinding noise had Sam on her feet, her gun pointed as the door to the temple stuttered open and stopped half-way.

Calliday grinned. 'The door.' She pulled a face. 'I guess the mechanism is old.'

'No kidding.' Sam peered into the dark passageway suspiciously.

'Hey, perimeter's secure.' Green gestured at them. 'A hidden doorway?'

'Looks like it.' Sam checked her watch. 'Doctor Calliday and I will investigate. We'll check in every five minutes. You hold position here.'

Green nodded. 'Yes, ma'am.'

Sam pulled Calliday back as she went to enter the temple. 'Me first.' She inched in and switched the light on her P90. She swept it side to side but all that the beam caught was a long, dark tunnel. She saw Calliday's flashlight brighten the space further and crept forward. The silence of the tunnel seemed deafening after the ceaseless rain outside.

'This is a hell of a tight fit.' The archaeologist muttered nervously despite the bravado in her voice.

Sam silently agreed with her; the passageway was narrow. Her blue eyes caught on something and she kept the P90 focused on it. 'There.' She moved forward. It was an opening to a stairwell. The steps were worn, faded and they spiralled down. She kept the gun pointed directly at the stairwell and radioed Green. 'We've found a stairwell about two hundred yards from the entrance. We're going down.'

'Understood.' Green's voice crackled.

Sam hoped the radio signal would hold as they got further into the temple. She carefully placed her foot on the dusty step. She walked down at a steady pace taking her time to make sure her footing was secure. She had too much experience to rush at it and end up breaking a leg or worse. The stairwell ended in another tunnel. The light revealed nothing but tunnel either side.

'Left or right?' Calliday asked breathlessly.

Sam considered the question. Right would take them back to the outside wall; any inner chamber was likely to be in the opposite direction further under the temple. 'Left.'

They moved silently down the space. It ended with a door. The two women looked at each other.

Sam trailed her light down the seams of the doorframe checking for booby traps. 'It looks clean.' She frowned at the lack of a handle. 'I don't see a way to open it.'

Calliday cast her flashlight over the decorative stones that surrounded the door. 'Here.' She pushed on a stone with the faded picture of a Sun. The door slid open with a groan.

'It's amazing any of these mechanisms still work.' Sam commented. She pushed into the space and came to a halt on a ledge. 'Woah.'

'What?' Calliday stopped beside her with a gasp.

Below them lay a room the size of a large hanger. It was filled with artefacts; gold and jewels glittered as the beams of light hit them. Another steep set of steps led down to the space.

'Oh my God.' Calliday took some pictures; the flash bright in the dark space. She grabbed Sam and waved her camera at the object she had caught in the lens of the camera. 'Is that…'

'A Stargate.' Sam muttered in astonishment.

A hard tremor rocked them and Calliday grabbed hold of Sam as they teetered precariously on the edge. Dust and debris from the ancient walls fell into the room below.

Sam thrust them both back through the doorway. 'Go!' She ordered.

Her radio crackled. 'Colonel! The weather's gone crazy out here!'

'Green! Get back to the gate and return to the SGC! Don't wait for us! That's an order!' Sam snapped out briskly even as she pushed Calliday back up the stairs. They stumbled up the stones and back through the passageway to the entrance. The daylight was blinding after the darkness of the temple, even dulled by the rain. Lightening streaked across the sky.

Calliday set off at a run and Sam was at her heels. Their boots slid on the mud as the rain pelted down harder than before washing away the ground in front of them. The ground was still shaking. They were both soaked and breathing hard as they stumbled into the Stargate clearing.

Green ran through the waiting wormhole as he spotted them.

The earth shook beneath their feet, throwing Sam to the ground.

'Go!' Sam yelled as Calliday hesitated.

Calliday lurched up the steps and threw herself into the blue circle.

Sam staggered to her feet, her hands scrabbling for purchase in the wet mud. The lightening fizzled back across the grey sky as she ran for the wormhole. She looked back over her shoulder and her mouth fell open at the crack in the ground running toward the Stargate…


	3. Chapter 3

Sirens blared loudly as the SGC responded to the off-world activation.

Daniel raced into the control room, coming to a stop and looking out at the Stargate with anxious bemusement. 'What's going on?'

Landry looked at the archaeologist in surprise. 'Shouldn't you be briefing our guests from the IOA?'

'I, uh…' Daniel faltered under Landry's expectant gaze. Daniel hadn't stopped to think. As soon as the sirens had started he'd excused himself and ran for the control room, just like he'd done a million times before. Hammond had always appreciated SG1 being around for the unscheduled activations to provide advice and support; Jack had always seemed to just expect them to continue doing it. Obviously Landry had a different view.

'It's SG12's IDC, sir.' Walter's words diverted the attention back to the crisis at hand.

Daniel felt his heart seize. The war was over; there was no cause for alarm. The early return could be down to a simple sprained ankle or…he was already half-way to the stairs when he heard Landry order the iris open. The archaeologist arrived in the gate room in time to see the metal slide back and a moment later, Grogan and Turner ran through, their boots clattering onto the ramp.

Landry strode in to stand beside Daniel. 'Report.'

'Some kind of earthquake, sir.' Grogan wrenched his cap off, dripping water onto the floor of the gate room. 'The Colonel ordered us back.'

The wormhole flickered brightly and a crackle of energy ran around the Stargate.

'What was that?' Landry asked, his eyes opening wide.

'Oh, that's not good.' Daniel muttered. His heart beat loudly in his chest…where was Sam?

Green staggered out of the wormhole almost losing his footing on the metal ramp. 'God, that was rough.'

Another crackle of energy ran over the Stargate; the wormhole flickered ominously.

Come on, Sam, Daniel thought fiercely.

A huddled shape shot out of the wormhole and landed heavily on the metal with a thump. The Stargate sizzled with bolts and energy; sparks flew from the chevrons. Everyone ducked.

Daniel darted through to cover the crumpled form on the steel with his own body. He looked up and his breath stopped as the wormhole flickered out.

The sirens were cut off abruptly; the silence was startling.

Daniel eased back and stroked the cap off the woman he had protected, dimly hearing the order for medics. Calliday lay still; the bump on her forehead gave away the cause. She had been knocked unconscious. He stepped away as Doctor Edwards ran over to his side.

'What happened?' The doctor demanded.

'Rough landing.' Daniel answered absently, his attention was on the Stargate and more importantly on the woman on the other side of the wormhole which had just winked out of existence; Sam.

'Sir,' Green's voice cut through the fog around Daniel's brain, 'Colonel Carter was right behind Calliday.'

Landry looked shocked. 'We need to redial now.'

'I wouldn't, sir.' Sergeant Siler interrupted. He pointed at the Stargate. 'There shouldn't be a problem for incoming although I wouldn't recommend someone travelling through. Some of the capacitors will need replacing and we'll definitely need to run a complete diagnostic before dialing out.' He glanced at his CO who nodded in agreement. The Sergeant ran off to begin his work.

'What about Colonel Carter?'

Grogan had asked the question at the forefront of Daniel's mind.

'Is it possible she was in the wormhole?' Landry asked bluntly putting voice to all of Daniel's fears.

Green shrugged helplessly. 'There's no way of knowing for certain, sir.'

'If she was, it's possible her pattern was stored in the buffers like Teal'c's was when it happened to him.' Daniel said quickly.

'Walter!' Landry yelled up at the control room.

The Sergeant leaned into the microphone. 'Nothing in the buffers, sir. Colonel Carter wasn't in transit.'

'She must still be on the planet.' Daniel surmised.

'Why hasn't she tried to dial home again?' Grogan asked.

Daniel waved a hand at the gate. 'Maybe the DHD was…was affected by the earthquake.' He swallowed down on the fear that his team-mate was injured.

Landry took a breath and straightened his shoulders. 'As soon as the gate is repaired, we'll send a MALP and if everything checks out, a search and rescue team.'

'Permission to join…' Daniel barely had the words out of his mouth before Landry nodded.

'Permission granted.' Landry nodded sharply. He walked over to where Calliday was being transferred to a gurney. 'Doctor?'

Edwards spared the SGC commander a brief glance. 'We need to get her to the infirmary. It looks like a broken wrist and a concussion.'

'Keep me informed, Doctor.' Landry turned back to the gathered crowd. 'Let's get out of the way, people. The sooner the gate is working, the sooner we can do our jobs.' His words had an immediate effect on SG12 who followed their unconscious team-mate to the infirmary.

Daniel stared up at the gate, his brow creased. He knew Sam was a survivor. She had probably taken shelter when the wormhole disappeared. She would be fine. He hoped. Prayed. God knew what he was going to tell…

'Oh God.' Daniel muttered, pushing a hand through his dark hair.

'What?'

Landry's brusque question startled Daniel into an automatic reply.

'Jack.' Daniel blurted out. 'I have to call Jack.'

Landry's eyebrows shot up. 'Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office, Doctor Jackson.' He walked out before Daniel could formulate a reply. Confused, Daniel followed the General out of the gate room, up the stairs, through the briefing room and into the small office. Daniel barely acknowledged the mess of boxes that filled the space; evidently Landry hadn't gotten too far in his unpacking.

Landry closed the door behind Daniel as he stepped into the space. 'Doctor Jackson, I appreciate that this is a difficult situation for you but I would like to make the decision about when this command needs to inform the Head of Homeworld Security about missing personnel…'

'With all due respect, General, this isn't missing personnel.' Daniel interrupted, anger beginning to stir. 'This is Sam.'

'Doctor Jackson…' Landry leaned on his desk, his eyes intent on Daniel's.

'Look, General, this isn't about politics.' Daniel hurried out. 'I'm not calling Jack because I want to make you look bad or win points in some…game.' He paused, hoping Landry would see his sincerity. 'And ordinarily I would agree; Jack doesn't need to know every time someone goes missing. But this isn't just someone; this is Sam.' He stressed her name. 'We all served together for eight years, General. More than that we're friends, family even. Jack will want to know she's missing.'

Landry stared at him, his busy eyebrows lowered as he considered Daniel's words. 'Very well, Doctor Jackson.' He said eventually. 'I assume you want to be the one to make the call?'

'Thank you.' Daniel gave him a grateful smile. He jerked a thumb at the door. 'I'll go…'

'Doctor Jackson.' Landry stopped him as he reached the door. 'We'll get her back.'

Daniel nodded. He headed into the control room.

Walter greeted him and pointed at the phone. 'I have General O'Neill's office on line one for you, Doctor Jackson.'

'Thanks.' Daniel picked up the phone. He swallowed hard as a wave of uncertainty filled him. Maybe Jack wouldn't want to be disturbed…maybe it would be better if he called when they had news…how did he tell him?

'Daniel. Sergeant Harriman said you wanted to speak with the General?' Davis's calm voice helped ease Daniel's sudden panic.

'Hey, Paul. Yes, I need to speak to Jack. It's urgent.'

'I'll put you through.'

Daniel rubbed his head as he heard the click of the connection. 'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

Jack sounded guarded as though he knew something was wrong – of course he knew something was wrong, Daniel berated himself. Jack would have known about the mission and Daniel was calling him, demanding to speak with him; even _he_ would be able to deduce something was wrong if their positions were reversed.

'Jack, Sam's missing.' Daniel cleared his throat. 'There was an earthquake on P2X654. She ordered everyone back; she didn't make it.'

'SAR?' Jack asked gruffly.

'The, uh, Stargate isn't working. There was some kind of energy surge and it blew out some…stuff. Siler's on it.' Daniel pressed his lips together. 'We're going back as soon as it's up and running.'

'I'm on my way.' Jack put the phone down before Daniel could say anything.

Daniel hung up the phone. He stared out at the gate and the bustling team fixing the Stargate. He stuck his hands in his pockets and let the relief he felt at knowing Jack was on his way wash over him. It didn't matter that Landry had authorised the SAR or had promised Sam's safe return; Jack was going to be there and Daniel couldn't help feeling relieved he'd soon have his old friend beside him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dakara was hot and humid. Teal'c felt the trickle of sweat run down his spine and he ignored it as he focused on the opponent in front of him. Wooden staff weapons clashed in a flurry of moves that had Teal'c side-stepping rapidly before holding his position and switching to an offence. He thrust up with the wooden staff, knocking his opponent's across the room. The young Jaffa dived but Teal'c anticipated his move; he delivered a sharp slap to the younger man's head.

It was over.

Teal'c held out a hand and his younger opponent took it.

'Thank you for the lesson, Master Teal'c.' The young boy bowed and left the sparring room.

The sound of clapping had Teal'c turning to the source with irritation. Ishta stood there. His irritation melted away and he smiled. He crossed over to greet her with a passionate kiss.

'Hmmm.' Ista smiled up into his dark eyes. 'I have missed you, Teal'c.'

'I have missed you also.' Teal'c kissed her again.

They parted reluctantly.

Ishta stepped away to allow Teal'c to pick up a towel from the floor. 'Karyn and Rya'c send greetings.' She told him before he could ask, knowing he would want news of his son and daughter-in-law. 'They are both well; eager to see you.'

He ignored the hint of a rebuke in her voice. He had not paid Rya'c a brief visit despite leaving Earth. There had been a lot to do on Dakara, he reminded himself. 'You are here for the Council debate tomorrow?' He inquired as he rubbed the towel over his arms and neck.

Ishta wandered to the far side of the room to look out of the window. She glanced over her shoulder, her blonde hair catching the sun. 'I should thank you for ensuring our inclusion.'

Teal'c bowed his head. 'You are a leader.'

'Not all see as you do.' Ishta murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Many of our fellow Jaffa still hold to the old ways.'

Teal'c couldn't argue with her. He'd had his share of frustration in the weeks since the Jaffa had taken control of Dakara.

'There are many who believe that a female should not have a voice in Council.' Ishta continued.

'Then they are fools.' Teal'c said softly.

Ishta gave a small humourless laugh. 'Fools with power, Teal'c.'

Teal'c inclined his head again.

She shifted suddenly, pacing across the floor to stare at a tapestry on the far wall. 'Merain will represent my people; not I.'

His eyebrows shot up. 'For what reason?'

'Many reasons.' Ishta turned to look at him. 'I am not popular among the Council as it was I who defied tradition and led women into battle against men. My presence only serves to inflame those who are already ranged against us.'

He couldn't argue with her logic.

'More, my people need me on Haktyl not light years away on Dakara.' Ishta smiled grimly. 'I can do more for them there than buried away in Council chambers here.'

Teal'c pressed his lips together. 'And what of us?' He couldn't deny that he had been looking forward to her presence as much for her as for the additional support she would bring during Council discussions.

'What of us, Teal'c?' Ishta crossed over to him. She laid a palm against his cheek, her eyes searching his.

'I believe you know how I feel.' Teal'c said gruffly.

'What do you propose?' Ishta prompted, her eyes intent on his.

What was he proposing, Teal'c mused. Indeed, was he proposing? Teal'c remained silent as that thought arrested all others.

Ishta dropped her hand and sighed. 'Nothing has to change between us.'

And yet it was evident from her expression that she had expected it to change. Perhaps she had a point. He had not proposed a more permanent commitment between them before because he had been only too aware of how difficult it had been to remain married to someone and live among the Tau'ri. But the war was over; he was back among his own kind. Yet still he held back. He wondered why.

'I should leave.' Ishta said. 'I need to return to the Haktyl.'

'You cannot stay for a visit?' Teal'c asked. He had anticipated her arrival for days.

'There is no reason for me to stay.' Her face softened as she took in his disappointment. 'You should come with me.'

Teal'c's features smoothed into impassivity. 'I am needed on Dakara.'

'Yet you do not wish to be here, Teal'c.'

He couldn't deny the truth of her statement.

She sighed and pressed a kiss to his lips. 'I will see you again, Teal'c.' She left, leaving behind the scant memory of her scent and the touch of her lips.

Teal'c picked up his robes. He made his way to the rooms he had secured as his quarters and stripped. Ishta had pinpointed the nub of his unease; he didn't really want to be on Dakara. He had fought for freedom for his people yet on gaining it his own suddenly seemed to disappear. Many Jaffa seemed to expect him to assume the leadership of the provisional Jaffa government even those who didn't want him to have it.

He shifted uneasily as he washed in the small bathroom, removing the sweat and dust from his skin. He towelled off and dressed in the traditional Jaffa robes. His hand fell on a picture by his bedside. He picked it up. It was a group shot taken at O'Neill's cabin. Colonel Carter had set the timer on the camera and insisted they all gather for the picture. None of them had been able to deny her request. His eyes lingered on his team-mates – his family.

He missed them.

Teal'c set aside the photo. He checked his watch. It was almost time for his usual weekly check-in with Earth. He lit some candles and dropped to the floor, cross-legged. He closed his eyes and meditated. He knew some of his Council members disapproved of his maintaining links with Earth yet Teal'c believed they needed the Tau'ri as a valuable ally.

On a personal level, he knew it brought him comfort to speak with Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter, and very occasionally General O'Neill. Evidently, that comfort would be gone in another two weeks. O'Neill rarely returned to the SGC and Teal'c knew Colonel Carter was scheduled to leave the next day; Daniel Jackson would leave for Atlantis in time. Inwardly, he acknowledged that some of his own unrest was in part knowing he would soon lose that last contact with them.

But it wasn't the only reason for his unease. Teal'c breathed deeply trying to relax the tension that crept into his shoulder muscles. He was a warrior. He had trained to be one all his life. Leading men into battle; that was his strength. He did not deal well with the every day reality of political manoeuvring that peace had engendered. He wanted the best for his people; he wanted them to have a fair and honest government yet he could hardly stand being the one to ensure it happened.

He was not equipped to tell Jaffa warriors who had idly stood by while their brothers shed blood that they were welcome at the Council table and accept their words of derision for his own achievements and those of leaders such as Ishta. He was not equipped to swallow the words of anger to ensure the Jaffa nation became whole while his blood called for him to crush the life from their throats. He wondered how O'Neill – the brother of his warrior soul – handled such diplomacy. O'Neill had also assumed a role that did not involve him in the heat of battle any longer either. Perhaps he should ask O'Neill the next time they talked.

Teal'c was reminded of his imminent call with Earth and rose from the floor in a graceful move that belied his large frame. He blew out the candles and reached for the small radio and GDO. He got up and headed out to the Stargate.

A small group of Jaffa guarded the gate. Teal'c greeted them and dialled Earth. The chevrons locked in order and he watched the plume of blue blossom with satisfaction. He keyed in his IDC and pressed the button on his radio.

'Stargate Command, this is Dakara.'

'Teal'c.'

A small smile lifted Teal'c's lips. 'Daniel Jackson.'

'Teal'c, we're going to have to do this another time.' Daniel was apologetic but firm. 'The gate took some damage on a previous incoming wormhole and it's pretty urgent we fix it.'

Concern stirred. 'What has occurred?'

'Sam's…she…'

It was rare that the archaeologist was inarticulate and it was rare Teal'c felt anything approaching panic. He stamped down hard on it. 'Open the iris. I will be with you shortly.'

'It'll be a rough journey, Teal'c. Our Stargate isn't exactly stable.' Daniel warned.

'Open the iris.' Teal'c insisted.

'The iris is open, Teal'c.'

Teal'c barely registered the relief in his friend's voice or his own. He turned to the Jaffa beside him. 'Tell Master Bra'tac that I have returned to Earth to assist in an emergency.' He didn't wait for a reply. He strode away and into the waiting blue puddle without hesitation. His friends had need of him; that was all he needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

'What the hell happened?' Jack stepped out of the elevator and ignored the way Daniel winced at his harsh tone. He glared at the younger man. He nodded absently at the Jaffa beside the archaeologist and then did a double take. His eyebrows shot up. 'Teal'c?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'O'Neill.'

'Teal'c, uh, contacted us for his usual update a couple of hours ago.' Daniel explained hurriedly.

Jack resisted the urge to hug Teal'c. 'Good to have you with us.' He was completely sincere. There was something steadying about the Jaffa's presence. He turned back to Daniel. 'So…'

Daniel sighed as they began walking down the corridor. 'We don't really know. The MALP picked up no signs of seismic activity either on the initial survey or when they gated out. It was raining but that was it.'

'Raining?' Jack questioned.

'Raining.' Daniel confirmed. 'Green said there was no hint that there was any problem when they got there. According to him, Sam ordered two men to hold the gate. Green left Grogan and Turner; he, Sam and Helen, uh, Calliday, went onto the ruins.'

'OK.' Jack commented. 'Seems like a normal mission to me; rain, ruins…'

'Green said Helen started to translate the writing. She took some pictures – we're having them developed.' Daniel informed him. 'Anyways, Helen found the mechanism to open the temple door. She and Sam went into explore.' He caught his breath as they entered the briefing room. 'Green says Sam radioed to say they'd found a stairwell. About two minutes later the ground began to shake. Sam ordered the evacuation.'

'And?' Jack prompted as they made their way automatically to the window, watching Siler's team who were all focused on fixing the gate.

'And they dialled the gate. Grogan and Turner made it through. Green said he saw Helen and Sam enter the clearing. He made it back and Helen followed.' Daniel said as they stared out of the window.

'But Sam didn't.' Jack said quietly.

'But Sam didn't.' Daniel agreed in the same quiet tone.

'It is most unfortunate.' Teal'c murmured.

For a second, all three men stood united in their fears and worry for their former team-mate as they stared down at the gate.

'General O'Neill.'

Jack turned to greet Landry with a grimace. He nodded at Daniel. 'Why don't you go chase up those photos?'

Daniel and Teal'c had served with him long enough to know when Jack was suggesting a strategic retreat. They made their exit leaving Jack alone with his successor at the SGC.

'Jack.'

Landry sounded friendly enough; Jack knew better. 'Hank.' He followed Hank into his old office and stood awkwardly just inside the doorway.

Landry took position behind the desk; his fingertips rested on the shiny wooden surface.

'I'm not here to get in your way, Hank.' Jack said quickly.

'Glad to hear it, General.' Landry commented dryly.

The two men looked at each for a long tense moment.

Landry sighed and took a seat, dropping into it. 'You know that everything that can be done is being done.'

'I know.' Jack had just seen the evidence of it; Siler was driving his men hard to fix the gate.

'Then, what are you doing here, Jack?'

It was a good question.

Jack repressed the urge to sigh but he did unbutton his jacket and shoved his hands in his pants' pockets. 'It's Carter.' He said simply as though that was the complete and only answer; to Jack it was.

Landry's bushy eyebrows rose.

Jack flushed seeing the unspoken question in the other man's eyes. He walked over to the internal window and stared out into the briefing room. 'We just…we served together a long time.'

Landry sighed. 'Does the President even know you're here?'

'He knows.' Jack shifted uncomfortably. His conversation with Hayes had gone pretty much the same way as the conversation with Landry…

' _I need you here in Washington, Jack. That's why I offered you this post.'_

' _With respect, Mr President, you ordered me to take the assignment; I didn't actually want it.' Jack pointed out._

' _Semantics, Jack.' Hayes looked at him with exasperation. 'You picked General Landry as your successor.'_

' _I did.' Jack allowed._

' _You don't think he can do the job?'_

' _That's not what this is about.' Jack said forcefully._

 _Hayes speared him with a look. 'Then what is it about, General?'_

 _Jack struggled to find a reason that Hayes would accept. He couldn't exactly tell his Commander-in-Chief that he was in love with Carter; her career would be ruined, he couldn't do that to her._

' _Colonel Carter and I served together a long time,' Jack began hesitantly._

' _I know you served with these people a long time, Jack.' Hayes said leaning back in his chair. 'But you can't go running after them every time they break a nail.'_

' _Oh for crying out loud this is hardly a broken nail!' Jack snapped, forgetting for a moment that he was stood in the Oval Office, talking to his boss. 'She's missing off-world.'_

 _Hayes looked at him a long time. 'You know there are some who think you and Colonel Carter…'_

' _We're friends.' Jack said forcefully, his dark eyes flashing in anger. 'If this were Daniel or…or Teal'c, I'd still be stood here requesting permission to go.'_

 _Hayes steepled his fingers. 'I believe you would and honestly, Jack, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.'_

 _Jack resisted the urge to fidget._

' _I also have this feeling that if I don't give you permission, you'd find a way to do what you want anyway.' Hayes noted._

 _Jack didn't dispute it. He would._

' _Fine.' Hayes said finally. 'You can go.'_

' _Thank you, sir.' Jack turned to leave._

' _Jack.'_

 _He turned back to Hayes impatiently, eager to leave and get to the SGC._

' _Bring her back.'_

' _Yes, sir.' Jack nodded firmly. He would get her back; he had to get her back. The alternative didn't bear thinking about._

'I've read the mission reports; I know you and your team achieved great things.' Landry said honestly. 'But I can't say I'm pleased Doctor Jackson was going to call you without asking, or that Teal'c stepped through without permission, or that you're here in person.'

'I understand that.' Jack replied and he did.

'If our positions were reversed, what would you do?' Landry continued relentlessly.

Jack visibly winced as he turned to meet Landry's gaze. 'Kick my butt out of here.' He admitted. He held the other man's eyes pleadingly. 'But then you're not me.'

Landry didn't relax an iota. 'It's difficult enough getting everyone used to the idea that you're not around anymore without you…'

'Turning up to remind them all the time?' Jack concluded dryly. 'I'm not here to make you look bad, Hank, or to suggest you can't do the job. This is your base; your operation. Just consider me another volunteer for the SAR.'

Landry clasped his hands on the desk. 'A volunteer?'

'Yes.' Jack nodded.

The General sighed. 'Sergeant Siler says it'll be another couple of hours before the gate is operational. You might want to get some rest.'

Jack nodded. 'Thanks.' He headed for the door; Landry was a good man but Jack wasn't going to push his luck. He figured Daniel and Teal'c would have gone to the archaeologist's office and he made his way there.

His prediction was correct. They were both gathered around the central workbench; the surface covered with glossy prints. He rapped harshly on the doorframe before he entered.

'Jack.' Daniel waved him over. 'Photos.'

'So I see.' Jack said. He yanked at his tie. 'What have you got?'

'Not much.' Daniel admitted. He nudged his glasses up his nose. 'The temple belonged to Ra.'

'Ra?' Jack pulled a face. 'Ra as in…'

'The one we blew up. Yes.'

'Just checking.' Jack said. 'So?'

'So, there was something in the temple.' Daniel frowned and picked up the photo. 'I can't make out the writing. It's fairly blurry.'

'Perhaps it refers to this.' Teal'c selected a picture from the stack and handed it to the other two men.

Daniel snatched it before Jack could take it. 'That's a Stargate.'

'Are you sure?' Jack plucked it from Daniel's grasp. 'OK. That's a Stargate.'

'Wow.' Daniel blinked.

Jack tossed the picture onto the workbench. 'I'm confused. I didn't think the Stargate was in the temple.'

'It isn't.' Daniel murmured without thinking. He caught Jack's exasperated look. 'The Stargate is in a clearing in the forest. The ruins of the temple were a short walk from it.'

'Well, there's a surprise.' Jack picked up another photo. 'Why the two Stargates?'

'Maybe he was storing one there.' Daniel theorised. 'I mean, we know Ra transported gates to planets if they didn't have one. He brought one here.'

'The gate discovered at Giza.' Teal'c commented.

'Maybe…' Daniel stopped suddenly.

'Maybe?' Jack prompted impatiently.

'If the temple held something as valuable as a Stargate, it's possible it was booby-trapped.'

'You believe the seismic activity may have been caused by Colonel Carter and Doctor Calliday entering the temple.' Teal'c realised.

Daniel shrugged. 'It's possible.'

'How does this help Carter?' Jack asked brusquely.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted.

Jack sighed and looked down at the photos again. He gaze caught on one. He slid it towards him. His fingers rested over Carter's image. Calliday must have caught her unawares at the beginning of the mission. She was standing; alert, watchful, rain pouring down on her. Her eyes were on the tree-line looking for dangers. His heart clenched painfully in his chest; pride and love all mixed up with worry. Where was she now, he wondered. She hadn't tried the gate again…was it too dangerous? Was she injured? Was she safe?

'Landry said it would be a couple of hours.' Jack bit out, his eyes were on the photo and oblivious to Daniel's and Teal'c's compassionate expressions. 'I'm going to go change; get some rest. You should both do the same.' He spun on his heel and walked away.

The safety of the locker room beckoned and it wasn't until he was inside it that Jack remembered he didn't have a locker there anymore. He sank wearily onto the bench and stared at the floor. He should get up; find an Airman to get him BDUs and find some quarters. He heard the door open. He turned his head and found Teal'c standing just inside the door.

The Jaffa clasped his hands behind his back. 'O'Neill.'

'Don't, Teal'c.' Jack looked away from his friend. He shook his head. 'Damn.' He rubbed his hands over his face and stared at the floor.

The door opened again and Daniel entered carrying a stack of clean clothes. He walked over and placed them on the bench beside Jack. He handed the military man his locker key. 'You can use my stuff.'

'Thanks.' Jack didn't move.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a concerned look.

'Colonel Carter has been in worse situations and prevailed.' Teal'c said firmly.

'I should have been with her.' Jack's words echoed harshly around the tiled room.

Teal'c moved slowly and sat beside him. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Daniel shoved the clothes aside and sat on the other side of the military man. ' _We_ should have been with her, Jack.'

The sense of shared guilt eased Jack's. He sighed. 'Change sucks.'

Teal'c bowed his head. 'Indeed.'


	6. Chapter 6

Sam coughed weakly. She groaned and opened her eyes. Her body ached everywhere. Everywhere. She moved into a sitting position and leaned against the wall tiredly. Her eyes drifted back to the entrance of the temple. She could barely remember how she'd gotten back to the ruins.

She remembered seeing the crack in the ground…the DHD in its path…she had paused fortuitously as a lightening strike zig-zagged across the sky and hit the Stargate. She had dived off the steps as energy had crackled over the naquadah ring and she had hit her head on the steps, she remembered foggily.

She winced and reached up tentatively to touch the bump on the side of her head. 'Ow.' Just once could she be stranded somewhere on her own without a concussion, she thought with resigned amusement.

The pain brought focus. She had passed out, she remembered; she had woken up by the side of the Stargate with her face in the dirt, rain falling on her. The DHD had been wrecked; half in the ground, half out; the orange centre smashed. She knew the SGC would send a search party eventually but she'd needed shelter. The temple had been the first thing that had come to mind.

She had staggered back. The ground had been shaking with after tremors. She figured she had fallen once or twice. There were some impressive scratches on her hands, she realised, squinting at them. She had a vague recollection of crawling inside the temple and no idea how long she had been unconscious. She took an inventory. She was damp in places; soaked to the skin in others. Her gun was attached to her vest; her pack was on her back. She eased the pack off and pushed herself off the floor using the wall as leverage. She hobbled to the entrance and looked out on the darkening planet.

It was still raining.

Sam sighed. Her head ached; her body ached. Her bladder prompted her into a quick visit outdoors despite the weather. She was exhausted when she returned to the temple. She just had to hang in and the SGC would send a rescue team, she reminded herself. She leaned heavily on the stones. She really, _really_ needed to sit down. She walked back to her pack and slid back down the wall. She should change into something drier; she had spare clothing in her pack; painkillers. She should check her injuries, clean them. She was just so tired.

Her spine stiffened. She was a Carter. She was a soldier. She could get herself dry and see to her wounds. Her mind set, she began to remove the poncho. She unclipped the gun and set it aside in easy reach. She took her vest off and gasped as her ribs protested. It took a long while to untangle the knots of her boots and pull them off. She reached into her pack and pulled out her fresh clothing.

Ten frustrating minutes later, Sam refastened her boots. She was dry. She had looked at the bruising on her ribs; she didn't think they were broken. She had cleaned up the scrape on her knee, the one on her elbow and the scratches on her hands. Her head wound she had cleaned the best she could. She slumped back against the wall. She took some sips from her water canteen and swallowed some painkillers. She had enough rations to last forty-eight hours. She frowned.

Sam wondered why there was a delay. She checked her watch. It had been over fourteen hours since they had arrived on the planet. By her reckoning, they'd been on the planet barely an hour when the earthquake had started. SG12 must have been back at the SGC for hours. What was taking the time for them to send a rescue party? She frowned.

The lightening strike.

It had hit the gate when the wormhole had been outgoing to Earth. The energy would have translated through the wormhole, she mused. The last time that had happened, the SGC had taken heavy damage by all accounts. OK, Sam considered tiredly, if the same thing had happened, the SGC was probably repairing the gate. That was the delay.

She hoped.

She reached up and rubbed her head, trying to ease the sharp pain. She couldn't help wishing General O'Neill was still in charge at the SGC. Not that she had anything against Landry. He seemed OK if a bit more formal than her former CO or even General Hammond. But she could not help wondering if everything was happening back at the SGC as it should. Landry was finding his feet…Sam sighed.

Well, General O'Neill wasn't in charge at the SGC any longer. Teal'c was gone and Daniel would be soon headed to Atlantis. She shifted on the hard ground at a flicker of resentment. She was due to leave for Nellis herself in twenty-four hours but she knew she would never have requested the R&D assignment if it hadn't been for the guys moving on. It just didn't feel right staying at the SGC without them.

She wondered again how it had happened. One minute they had been celebrating winning the war; the next, all the men in her life had gone. She had lost them all. She pulled a face at her morose thought. She hadn't lost any of them with maybe the exception of her father. The thought of him brought a wave of sadness. She and her father had gotten close in the years before his death and she missed him.

As for the other men in her life; she really should have expected Teal'c's departure to Dakara, she mused ruefully. The Jaffa was the leader of the Free Jaffa but somehow she had missed the fact that when they finally won he would leave. She had known she would miss him but she hadn't appreciated how much. Teal'c had been such a fixed, steady presence in her life.

Daniel's departure she had anticipated; she congratulated herself on that. As soon as she had received the data burst from Atlantis she had known it was only a matter of time. So she had been prepared when Landry had told her of Doctor Weir's request and she had been able to give her blessing without showing how much she hated the idea. Daniel had initially tried to pretend he didn't want to go anymore but she knew he was only saying it out of some kind of responsibility to her and she wouldn't let him – couldn't let him give up on his dream. Daniel being Daniel had then suggested she should come with him but…Atlantis was so far away.

SG1 had been slated to go out on the Daedalus's maiden voyage and she figured that would have been enjoyable; time in space with her team, a brief visit to the city and back again. But the need for the Daedalus to urgently deliver a ZPM to the besieged city had wiped out any possibility of SG1 going with it and in truth, she wasn't keen on doing an extended tour there. She made another face. Maybe it was just the possibility of being isolated with Rodney McKay for so long…or maybe it was the idea of what she would be leaving behind, Cassie and the last of the men in her life; Jack O'Neill.

She sighed. She had made the decision to break up with Pete Shanahan because she had never resolved her feelings for the General – Jack. Pete had loved her; she had never doubted that, and she had loved him in a way but not enough. Not enough to continue deluding herself that she could marry him. Not that breaking up with Pete had led to her resolving her feelings for Jack.

Nope.

Her feelings were still hanging out there. She gave a small laugh at the image she provoked with the thought and winced. There had been a time when she had known how Jack felt about her; when every time he had looked at her she had known how much she was loved and admired despite the rules and regulations that kept them apart. But they had left their feelings buried in a room and she had thought he had moved on; that he only saw her as a friend, a team-mate. Someone who loved her but who wasn't in love with her the way she was with him. Yet, there had been a moment just before her father had died when he had come to her and she had believed he had felt the same way she did again; had believed that they had come to some sort of unspoken agreement.

They had certainly been closer since that moment but until his transfer he had still been her CO, so Sam had not expected anything to openly change between them. When Jack had invited her fishing, she had accepted, hoping he would realise what her acceptance had meant after so many times of refusing him even if they had gone as a team. The trip had been great; chilled out and relaxed. It had been exactly what she needed. But, again, it hadn't been what she had expected.

What had she expected, Sam thought crossly. Jack was hardly going to seduce her. He would never compromise her like that. It wasn't like she intended to seduce him either but she hadn't even tried discussing the situation with him. She had thought they had time. She rested her head on the cool stone and gave into the urge to close her eyes.

Jack's promotion had been a shock. Not, she thought hastily, that he didn't deserve it. He did. He was a brilliant leader. He deserved to be recognised for his achievements even if he downplayed them. When he had left for Washington she had comforted herself with the knowledge that maybe the move opened up some options for them. Homeworld Security had oversight of all things Stargate related but the SGC reported into the Pentagon. He was for the first time technically out of her chain of command even if Jack would still have some sway over her work. When she moved to Nellis there would be even more command distance between them. But Jack didn't look as though he was going to take advantage of a technicality to request the Air Force give them some leeway. Maybe she had read him wrong in the turmoil of her father's death. Maybe he did really only love her as a friend; maybe that's all he wanted. Maybe he had met someone in Washington or reconnected with Kerry Johnson.

The harsh churn of jealousy turned her stomach and Sam reached clumsily for her water bottle. She sipped some water. She couldn't blame him if he had found someone else…someone easier to be with…less complicated. She sighed deeply. She would hate it if he had though. Her mind drifted back to their conversation the day before. He had sounded like he cared about her…

'You're an idiot.' Sam told herself out loud. Of course Jack cared about her; the problem was that she didn't know if he still cared about her a lot more than he should.

Enough, she thought firmly. What was it about being stuck alone with a concussion that caused her to question her life and her choices? She should focus on survival. She just needed to stay warm, dry and alive until Landry sent a rescue team. That was all. At least she didn't have a ship of missing personnel to worry about nor that same ship imploding.

Sam pulled a blanket out of her pack and wrapped it around her.

Warm.

Dry.

Alive.

She could do that. She closed her eyes.

' _Hello.'_

Her eyes snapped open.

 _A young girl with curly brown hair looked back at her from the end of the tunnel._

Sam's mouth went dry; her blue dazed eyes wide with shock. 'Grace?' She blinked.

The child was gone; the tunnel was empty.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel stared at the photo. He couldn't make out the words on the wall no matter how hard he stared at the picture. He blinked and took his glasses off to rub tiredly at his dry, gritty eyes. He had tried to rest but somehow had ended up back in his office. He placed the photo he held back down on the workbench and picked up the snap of Sam.

He must have seen Sam in that same pose a million times before, he mused. She looked like she always did; confident, tough – ready for everything that the mission could throw at them. And it wasn't an illusion, he knew that. Sam was that kick-ass soldier but she was also a wonderfully brilliant scientist, someone he could talk with as an equal, someone who never made him feel odd about his own intelligence. And she was one of the best people he knew; warm and loving. She was the sister he had never had; a friend in every true way.

' _I should have been with her.'_

Jack's words haunted him. Jack had a good reason for not being on the mission. He hadn't been part of the frontline team since he'd made General the year before. Daniel knew Jack missed the action but he also knew that Jack had grown into his General title more than probably the other man appreciated or wanted to appreciate. He was good at it but then he'd always been a good leader. Yep, Jack had a good excuse for not being around.

So did Teal'c. The Jaffa's obligations had been about more than just SG1 for a long time. Teal'c was a leader of his people and Daniel figured the Jaffa would grow into the peacetime role eventually despite Teal'c's warrior nature. Teal'c was needed on Dakara as much as Daniel and Sam wanted him to stay with them on SG1. Daniel missed his friend. He and Teal'c had spent a lot of time together in the past year since Jack had been buried under the responsibilities of his new role and any spare time Sam had, she had spent it with her then fiancé. Daniel pulled a face.

It wasn't that he hadn't liked Pete Shanahan; he'd seemed a nice enough guy but he couldn't deny that he was pleased Sam had broken off her engagement. Not that she and a certain General seemed to be any closer to working things out – he guessed years of military ranks and denial made it difficult to move forward, maybe even impossible. Daniel sighed and dragged his thoughts back on topic.

If Jack and Teal'c had good reasons for not being on the mission, the same couldn't be said for himself, Daniel thought guiltily. He should have refused Landry's request to do the briefing on Atlantis; he should have made sure he had been on the mission with Sam. It was SG1's last mission, Landry would have understood surely?

Daniel picked up another photo restlessly and discarded it again. He had been flattered when the new General had asked him to brief the IOA on Atlantis. He couldn't wait to get to his new assignment and the briefing had been an opportunity to feel like he was already there. Atlantis was a new beginning for him. His eyes drifted to the picture of his late wife on the office wall. Abydos had once been a new start for him; a new world, a wife who loved him and who he adored. It was all gone; lost in the war he had helped to start by killing Ra. But the war had ended. He had found some redemption for his part in its beginnings and he was ready to start over. Maybe even ready to love someone again.

As much as he hated to admit it, a part of him was resentful that hadn't been able to get going on his new start immediately; that he'd been unable to go back with the Atlantis team after they had debriefed, that the responsibility for being around to support Sam after her father's death had fallen to him given Jack's and Teal'c's departures.

The picture of Sam drew him again and he picked it up. It wasn't that Daniel hadn't wanted to be there for her – he had – but a tiny part of him had wanted selfishly to believe Sam's own assurances that she was fine with his leaving so he could start his new assignment as soon as possible. Yet while Sam would never have asked him to stay herself, would hate the idea he had stuck around just because of her, she had needed someone. Jacob Carter's death had been a blow; her broken engagement had been another. She hadn't spoken about either much but he'd seen the sadness in her eyes, the grief - something he understood all too well. If he had left he would have felt awful knowing he hadn't been there to support her.

' _I should have been with her.'_

Jack couldn't have been with Sam on the mission and neither could Teal'c but he…Daniel closed his eyes on another wave of guilt. He really should have been with her.

He snatched up a photo of the temple walls and got to his feet. He hurried out of his office, unable to stand being there alone with his thoughts and guilt. He made his way down to the infirmary. He met Doctor Edwards coming out of the ward.

'Doctor. Is Helen OK?'

Edwards put his pen in the top pocket of his white medical coat and nodded his head at Daniel. 'Headache. She's awake if you want to visit. The rest of SG12 are with her.'

'Thanks.' Daniel gave him a small smile.

'Any news on the gate?' Edwards asked.

Daniel shook his head. 'They're still running tests.'

'Well, the med team will be ready to go whenever we get the all clear.'

Daniel nodded. There was always a med team with every search and rescue.

'I have to admit I'm going to miss this place.' Edwards said with a tired sigh.

'Of course,' Daniel murmured, 'this week's your last isn't it?'

'New head of medicine arrives next week.' Edwards confirmed. 'I'd better get back to my rounds.' He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. 'I'll catch you later.'

Daniel let him go and entered the ward. Calliday was the only official occupant. She had been given a bed towards the end and she was sitting up with a stack of pillows behind her, her wrist in a cast. Someone had dressed her in the standard blue infirmary pyjamas and her red hair stood out starkly in contrast. Her team stood protectively around the bed and Daniel caught the smiles as they exchanged banter as he approached.

Green straightened. 'Doctor Jackson.'

'Major.' Daniel nodded at the rest of SG12 before he looked at the woman in the bed. 'Helen. How are you feeling?'

'Bruises on bruises.' She pulled a face.

'I developed the pictures in your camera. Are you up to some questions?' Daniel asked quietly.

'Hey, can't this wait?' Turner asked crossly. 'She's just woken up.'

'I'm fine.' Calliday patted Turner's hand. 'Why don't you guys go get me something from the mess?'

Grogan smirked as Green pulled him and Turner away, leaving Daniel alone with his fellow archaeologist.

'Any news?' Calliday asked urgently as soon as they were out of earshot.

Daniel shook his head.

'I swear she was just behind me.' Calliday murmured, her head falling back onto the pillows. She plucked nervously at the blanket covering her. 'You had questions?' She prompted gently as Daniel remained quiet.

'Yes.' Daniel passed her the picture. 'I can't make out the words. I was hoping you could describe them to me.'

Calliday sighed. 'They were almost too faded and the Goa'uld dialect was so old. I could barely understand every other word. I think it stated that there was something inside the temple.'

'What?' Daniel asked.

She shook her head slowly. 'I don't know.'

'You think it was the Stargate you found?'

'No.' Calliday frowned, a line appearing between her eyebrows as she considered Daniel's question seriously. 'The words weren't anything like chappa'ai. I think it was just a coincidence.'

'You think you could draw the words?' Daniel asked.

'Do you have any paper?' Calliday asked.

Daniel looked around and ended up grabbing her chart from the bottom of the bed. 'Here.'

Calliday looked at him but carefully sketched out the symbols with her good hand. She winced. 'These are them.'

He took the chart and stared at the symbols. 'Are you sure these are the right symbols?'

'Positive.' She looked at him. 'Why?'

'Well, I'm not entirely certain but I think it says Doomsday machine.' Daniel said seriously. He looked at her. 'Do you think you could have triggered anything when you entered the temple?'

'I don't see how.' Calliday bit her lip.

'Tell me everything.' Daniel encouraged her.

Her fingers traced over the letters in the picture on her lap and Daniel could see they were shaking infinitesimally. 'We got to the planet and made our way to the temple. I focused on the entrance way. There were symbols and writing.' She rubbed her nose and looked up from the photo. 'I managed to work out the temple belonged to Ra but hadn't been taken over by another Goa'uld.'

'Unusual.' Daniel commented, folding his arms over his chest.

'Maybe the planet has always been unstable.' Calliday commented. 'It would account for the lack of habitation since and why the temple was abandoned with so many artefacts inside.' Her fingers tapped the photo.

Daniel nodded slowly. 'You know I seem to remember…something…some story about Ra and a Doomsday machine.'

'You know I think it rings a bell with me too? I just can't remember why.' Calliday sighed.

'I don't remember it in detail.' Daniel admitted. 'Maybe I heard it on Abydos.' He shook his head and refocused on her. 'Do you remember anything else?'

'We didn't get to see all that much more.' Calliday admitted regretfully. 'Just the room with the Stargate.'

'OK.' Daniel reached for the photo. 'Well, thanks.' He looked at her surprised when she kept hold of the picture.

'I understand that I also owe you a thank you.' Calliday grinned at him. 'Something about protecting me when I landed on the ramp?'

'Ah.' Daniel smiled nervously and nudged his glasses up his nose. 'That.'

'That.' Calliday let go of the picture. Her eyes held his. 'Thank you.'

Daniel shrugged.

'Maybe I can take you out for a drink to say thank you properly?' Calliday suggested.

Daniel's eyes widened. 'Oh. Well. There's, uh, well, no need. I mean, I'm going to Atlantis soon so…'

Calliday rolled her eyes. 'It's only a drink, Daniel.' She pointed out.

'I know.' Daniel said defensively, wondering why he was so nervous. He'd been asked out for a drink before by an attractive woman. 'I, uh…raincheck?'

'Raincheck.' Calliday agreed. Disappointment gleamed in her eyes for a brief moment before she shifted under the covers and changed the subject. 'You know the temple is the only shelter anywhere close to the Stargate so Colonel Carter's probably there.'

Daniel nodded. 'Jack figured the temple was probably the most likely place she would go.' If she wasn't too injured…he stopped the thought abruptly.

'It wasn't your fault, Daniel.' Calliday said softly.

'I should have been there.' Daniel dropped his gaze.

'I should have waited for her.' Calliday said.

Daniel's eyes shot up. Her head was bowed; her eyes fixed to her blanket. 'Hey.' Daniel reached out and took her uninjured hand in his. 'This wasn't your fault either.'

Calliday nodded jerkily.

A sharp rap on the door-frame had both of them turning around in surprise.

Jack stood there unapologetically. He nodded at Calliday before pinning Daniel with an urgent look. 'The gate's working. Let's gear up.' He left before either of them could reply.

Calliday squeezed Daniel's hand. 'Go.'

Daniel let go of her and hurried after Jack. It was time for SG1 to rescue their missing team-mate.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stared into the empty tunnel. She had banged her head, she reminded herself. She was probably hallucinating again like she had on the Prometheus. She snorted inelegantly. Her hallucinations had been trouble; expressing her self-doubts as though her inner demons had been given life. She had wondered in the days that had followed her adventure on the Prometheus if the hallucinations had actually happened…if she had really seen the little girl and her team-mates. She had spent hours thinking about the conversations she'd had, going over them in her head and getting it all wrong, she concluded ruefully. But Sam still couldn't deny that ultimately the hallucinations had saved her. The little girl – Grace – had blown bubbles and Sam had suddenly known what she'd had to do to get the ship free.

She had wondered about the little girl; had she been a hallucination? Had she been an emissary of the alien ship? Or had she been Sam's inner child? The Sam who had first been captivated by the idea of travelling to the stars, who enjoyed blowing bubbles and wondering how the bubble worked…or was Grace some future child she hoped to have one day?

Without thinking, Sam picked up her gun and used the wall to lever herself to her feet. She switched the light on and stared into the shaft of light.

'Hello?' Sam called into the semi-darkness. 'Are you there?' She took a shaky step toward the end of the tunnel.

One step.

Another.

She held onto the cold wall; the slight chill from the entranceway disappeared and Sam found herself in front of the stairwell.

 _A giggle drifted up to her; the sound of a child's footsteps on the stone stairs as they clattered downwards._

'Grace?' Sam said loudly. Her heart beat fast, the pounding loud to her own ears. She caught her breath and looked with trepidation at the stairs. She looked back toward the door. She bit her lip as she considered whether or not to head down the stairs. She knew she should stay in the tunnel; the search party would check the temple and she should be somewhere they could easily find her. But then…Green and Calliday knew about the stairwell…she turned back.

Teal'c blocked her way – a hallucination of Teal'c, she corrected tiredly in her head.

' _Colonel Carter.' The hallucination seemed so real; same dark skin, dark eyes, the close cropped hair Teal'c had worn for the last year. 'You should turn back.'_

'I know why you're here.' Sam said wearily. She pointed her finger at his impressive chest. 'You're the warrior part of me, the soldier, the protector.'

 _There was a flicker of amusement across Teal'c's face. 'Indeed.'_

'You're here to tell me to be cautious, to stay where the search teams can find me.'

' _You are correct.' Teal'c murmured._

'You're here to warn me away from Grace.' Sam said breathlessly.

' _You do not know who she is.' Teal'c pointed out. 'You do not what she is.'_

'She's a hallucination.' Sam said patiently. 'Like you.' Tiredness swamped her and she lowered herself to the dusty floor. She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes.

Sam didn't know how much time had passed before she opened her eyes and found the stairwell empty.

Teal'c – or the part of her represented by the hallucination of her team-mate – was right, Sam mused. She was hardly in any shape to go chasing after a little girl who was no doubt a figment of her own imagination.

' _Or is she?'_

Sam's head snapped around and found Daniel. She sighed. 'I might have known.'

 _The hallucination of Daniel smiled at her. 'Known what?'_

'That you would show up next.' Sam touched the gash on her head gingerly. 'You always do.'

' _Thank you. I think.' Daniel got up and took the first couple of steps down into the stairwell. 'Come on.'_

Sam glared at him.

' _You know you want to.' Daniel coaxed teasingly._

'Daniel.' Sam sighed in exasperation and got to her feet. She knew he represented the scientist in her; the curious, questing side that wanted to explore the unknown and find answers; the side her friendship with Daniel had nurtured, that thought outside the box and took risks her soldier side baulked at taking. She didn't really stop to think as she followed her hallucination of her friend down the stairwell.

' _This is fascinating, don't you think?' Daniel said._

Sam steadied her balance as she got to the bottom. 'Sure. Why not?' She agreed.

 _Daniel grinned at her. 'Oh come on. You're not the least bit curious why you've conjured us up again? Why Grace is suddenly here?'_

'I banged my head.' Sam said pedantically.

' _Don't you think there's more to it than that?' Daniel pushed relentlessly. 'Why did you run away to the Prometheus that time?'_

'I didn't run away to the Prometheus.' Sam's denial was automatic. She lowered herself back to the floor; she just needed to rest – just a moment.

' _You didn't need to make that trip.' Daniel pointed out. 'You ran away for a reason. Maybe when you figure that out, you'll figure this out.'_

Sam looked over at where Daniel had been standing; he was gone. She frowned at the darkness and aimed her gun down the tunnel; it cast a column of brightness. Why had she come down here? She closed her eyes. Why had she taken the Prometheus assignment?

She had just recovered from leading an assignment to Anubis's base – leading because the then Colonel O'Neill had gone off to rescue Daniel. She had been worried about her team-mates while they had been apart – about Jack specifically. She had been scared of losing him; scared to admit all her old longings and love had resurfaced despite her best efforts to bury them. When she had accomplished her mission without him, Hammond had hinted perhaps she should have her own command and suddenly there had been possibilities in the air. So she had run away.

Oh, she'd convinced herself at the time that it had been because she would have a chance at studying the nebula but it had been an excuse. She had wanted time to think; an opportunity to take stock. Boy, had she got it. She considered her musings earlier about her life. Change was in the air again. Maybe that was why her hallucinations had reappeared or maybe it was just simply that she needed them to help her through the lonely minutes.

' _Come on.'_

Grace's childish voice had her eyes snapping open.

 _The young girl smiled at her. 'You have to come and see.' She turned and skipped away, disappearing into the darkness._

Sam staggered back to her feet. She stumbled down the tunnel. The doorway was still open – the way they had left it. She leaned against the adjoining wall with a groan. She was…

'I'm so tired.' Sam murmured.

' _I know, kiddo.'_

'Dad?' Sam turned and found her father standing in front of her. He looked alive; dressed in the green BDUs of the SGC. His dark eyes smiled at her but her heart clenched painfully in her chest; tears stung the back of her eyes. 'You're not here.' She said.

' _I'm always going to be a part of you.' Jacob said firmly. 'And you're always going to be my little girl.'_

She gave a thin laugh and tried to ignore how close to hysteria she felt. 'This didn't go so well the last time.'

' _I know.' Jacob wagged a finger at her. 'You really screwed up what I was telling you.'_

'You told me to let go of the things that prevented me from finding happiness.' Sam reiterated. 'I tried.'

' _You misunderstood what I…you meant.' Jacob pointed out ruthlessly._

'You meant that I shouldn't let rules and regulations stand in my way.' Sam remembered the conversation with her actual dying father all too well. She rested her head on the cool stone of the door. 'I thought you… _I_ meant that I needed to let go of Jack.' Or had she?

' _You can still be happy, Sam.'_

Sam raised her head. He was gone but her father's words seemed to echo down the tunnel.

' _Sam!' Grace's shout broke through her confusion. 'Help me!'_

'Grace.' Sam stepped through onto the ledge. The darkness seemed to spin in front of her.

' _Come on!' Grace was on the steps, running downwards into the black._

'Wait!' Sam called out anxiously. 'Wait for me!' She eased onto the first step, then the second, then a third. She let out a huff of breath. The light from her gun lit her way as she safely navigated the next few steps. She was almost at the bottom…

Dizzy.

She was so dizzy.

Her foot met air…

Sam tumbled downwards with a sharp cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack hovered impatiently behind Walter as the gate spun in front of them. The control room was filled with personnel; the gate room was filled with the search and rescue volunteers. He rested his hands atop his P90 and ignored the urge to fidget and pace. He was a senior officer. His mind was focused on the mission, on rescuing Carter. That was it. That was all.

Right.

The Stargate chevrons encoded, one after another.

'Chevron Seven,' intoned Walter solemnly, 'locked.'

The blue blossom of the horizon had Jack sucking in a relieved breath. The gate worked. They could go back; they could rescue Carter.

'Send the MALP.' Jack ordered.

Landry raised his eyebrows but he didn't speak and Jack belatedly realised that it should have been the new SGC commander who gave the order. He swallowed down the annoyance he felt and focused on the mission as Walter confirmed the MALP was en route. It didn't matter who gave the order; the important thing was that they were on their way to rescue Carter.

'MALP has reached destination and we're receiving video transmission.' Walter said. 'Switching to infrared.' The change enabled them to see despite the darkness on the planet.

Jack took a step closer to the monitor.

'The DHD is broken.' Daniel tapped the screen.

'We'll need a naquadah generator to dial out manually.' Jack was proud that his voice was even, firm. No hint of his inner turnoil.

'Sergeant Siler.' Landry nodded at the man who acknowledged the order briskly.

'There is no sign of Colonel Carter in the immediate vicinity of the gate.' Teal'c murmured.

'She must have taken shelter.' Jack said, his tone indicating that he wouldn't consider any other explanation. He turned to Landry. 'There're no hostiles. No sign of earthquakes.' He met the older man's gaze expectantly.

Landry sighed. 'You're good to go.'

Jack nodded gratefully. He immediately headed down the stairs, knowing without looking that Teal'c and Daniel were at his heels. He cut through the press of bodies in the gate room and walked up the ramp a couple of steps before turning to look at the gathered assembly.

There was complete and total silence.

'Here's the situation.' Jack said loudly. 'Colonel Carter was left on P2X654 after an earthquake knocked out the wormhole. The MALP shows that the earthquake destroyed the DHD and we'll be taking a generator to dial out manually.' He stopped and looked around. He was pleased to see them all look back at him attentively. He wondered fleetingly when they'd gotten so young or rather when he'd gotten so old. He focused again. 'It's likely Carter's sought shelter in the nearby temple which may or may not have some surprises left by Ra so SG1 will check that out first. Any questions?'

Silence.

'OK,' Jack ordered, tugging his cap down lower, 'SG1 with me. SG3 take the rear.' He strode up the ramp; Daniel on one side, Teal'c on the other. Jack didn't pause in front of the event horizon, not even to take a moment to regret Carter's absence; he walked straight into it.

The first thing he noticed on P2X654 was the cold. The wind was sharp. It bit through the layers he wore; the vest and jacket; the black t-shirt. He shivered. He ignored it; his chocolate eyes pinned to the tree-line, and scanned the area. He felt a twinge of disappointment as he registered Carter's absence. He hit his radio. 'Carter, come in.' He waited for a moment. 'Carter.'

No reply.

Nothing.

Nada.

Jack tried to reassure himself it meant nothing. Like he had said, she had probably taken shelter in the temple and maybe there was no signal. He moved off the steps and looked around the clearing, taking in the destruction caused by the earthquake. The DHD had sunk into the ground. The ground was torn up in places; there were visible cracks in the ground – trees had been torn asunder. How could Carter have survived? Jack shoved the panic that threatened his composure aside ruthlessly; he was no use to her if he panicked. He needed to find Carter and get her home. He was aware of the wormhole blinking out as the last member of SG3 stepped through.

'Colonel Reynolds.' Jack called to the experienced SG3 leader. 'Hold the gate; get the generator set up. We may need to make a quick exit.'

'Yes, sir.' Reynolds ran back, shouting orders to his men.

Jack sent SG12 in the opposite direction of the temple in case Carter had stumbled unknowingly in the wrong direction. The med team waited in the clearing for instructions while he, Teal'c and Daniel set off in the direction of the temple. Jack led the way; Daniel behind him; Teal'c watching their six. Jack's hold on his P90 was firm; his finger hovered over the trigger. He was pleased when the path gave way to a clearing, the temple rising out of the forest.

Daniel moved past him, hurrying to the walls anxiously. His fingers hovered over the writing.

'Daniel.' Jack snapped impatiently.

'This could be important, Jack.' Daniel shot back. His brow creased as he read the Goa'uld by the dim beam of the flashlight. 'Uh-oh.'

'Uh-oh?' Jack growled.

Daniel shot Jack a worried look. 'Helen drew the symbols right. I was hoping she'd got it wrong. This says there's a Doomsday machine inside. I think the planet might be self-destructing.'

'OK' Jack waved his hands at the open entrance way, 'let's get Carter and get out of here.'

Daniel and Teal'c followed his lead as he strode toward the open doorway.

Jack flicked his light on and directed it into the dark space. He wet his lips. 'Carter?' He stepped in the silence and walked a couple of steps into the tight passage. His light fell onto a discarded pack on the floor.

'That's Sam's.' Daniel said needlessly.

'Ya think?' Jack muttered. Where the hell was Carter? She knew better than to move from the entry where she would be easily found. His hand went to his radio. 'Carter. It's O'Neill. Come in.' He frowned at the lack of response.

'She might have taken shelter in the lower level.' Daniel suggested.

Jack didn't comment. He looked at Teal'c and the Jaffa silently picked up Sam's pack. Jack crept forward. Something about the temple was creeping him out. It could have been the darkness or the association with Ra but he didn't think so. He couldn't help the horrible sense that something was wrong.

Carter should have responded to his radio call…

If she was alive.

She would never have left her pack and the tunnel…

If she was alive.

Jack shook off the negativity. She was probably just injured or her radio could have been ruined, who knew? He stopped by the stairwell and started down cautiously. He took one step then another. He shone his light right then left. Carter would have gone left, back under the temple towards the centre. He was already moving in that direction without conscious thought.

The open doorway slowed him.

'This must be the second room Sam and Helen found.' Daniel commented, his voice low.

'Right.' Jack moved forward again. The ledge protruding from the door was small; the landing barely able to hold all three men. Jack felt his gut churn; no sign of Carter.

This wasn't good.

Daniel shone his flashlight around the space below. 'Wow.' He moved away from the edge towards the stairs.

'Maybe Colonel Carter went in the opposite direction.' Teal'c suggested.

'Maybe.' Jack allowed. He'd only been following his gut. He began to turn away.

'Jack!'

Daniel's yell froze the blood in his veins. Jack made his way to the archaeologist's side and looked down the steps.

The combined beam of their lights illuminated the ground below and the crumpled form of their missing team-mate.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack couldn't really remember how he got from the top of the steps to the bottom. He only knew one moment he had been beside Daniel looking down at Carter and the next he was beside her. He immediately searched for a pulse, sliding a hand over her neck. The steady thump had him breathing out in sharp relief.

'Jack?' Daniel prompted anxiously.

'She's got a pulse.' Jack confirmed. He reached for the radio with his other hand. 'Reynolds, come in.'

'Reynolds here, sir.'

'We've found Colonel Carter in the temple. She's unconscious. We're going to need some assistance getting her out.'

'Understood. I'll redirect SG12 to your position with the med team. Out.' Reynolds replied.

Jack looked up at Teal'c who had positioned himself on the steps. 'Go wait for them at the entrance. Show them down here.'

The Jaffa nodded and sprinted back up the stairs.

Daniel was already kneeling on Carter's other side, reaching into his pack to pull out medical supplies. 'You think we should move her?'

'No.' Jack realised belatedly that he hadn't removed his hand from Carter's neck and slowly withdrew it. 'We should wait until the med team gets here. She's breathing.'

'It looks like that she already did some first aid.' Daniel noted as he motioned at the bandages on her hands.

Jack nodded. 'She's dry. She changed clothes.'

'She must have come down here for some reason and fallen.' Daniel theorised out loud. 'Maybe there was another tremor.'

'She knows to stay in easy reach of the entrance for rescue.' Jack muttered.

'It looks like she banged her head.' Daniel pointed out as he covered her with a blanket. 'She might have been disoriented.'

Jack shot him a look. 'Where the hell is that med team?'

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook violently. Daniel and Jack both covered Sam's prone body as dust and debris fell from the walls.

Jack reached for his radio. 'Reynolds!'

'…, sir.' Reynolds broken voice was barely audible.

'Get everyone back through the gate now!' Jack ordered. 'Do not wait for us! Repeat, do not wait for us! Copy?'

'Copy that.'

Jack let his hand drop and he held on grimly as the earth continued to shake. He didn't know how long he and Daniel remained curled up over Carter. He spared a thought for Teal'c and hoped the Jaffa was OK. He figured the Jaffa would have stayed in the temple rather than heading back to the gate.

The tremors finally eased away. Jack checked Carter's pulse again. It was still strong. He shone his light around the space. The artefacts in the room had fallen all over the floor although the Stargate at the far end had remained upright. He reached for his radio. 'Teal'c?'

The radio crackled.

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and stared worriedly at Jack.

'Teal'c?' Jack tried again.

'I am here, O'Neill.' Teal'c's voice came through strongly.

'What's your situation?' Jack asked briskly.

'I am well but the temple has sustained some damage.' Teal'c radioed back. 'The entrance way has been blocked by debris. I will endeavour to shift it.'

'Copy that.' Jack sighed. He clicked his radio on again. 'Sierra Golf One to any remaining personnel. Come in.'

There was silence.

'Repeat, Sierra Golf One to any remaining personnel. Come in.' Jack shook his head. It didn't look like anyone else was on the planet. His heart sank as his eyes fell on Carter. She needed medical attention.

'You think everyone got back OK?' Daniel asked as Jack kneeled back down next to Carter.

Jack shrugged.

'They'll send another rescue team.' Daniel assured him.

'Maybe.' Jack muttered without thinking.

'Maybe?' Daniel asked.

'There might have been more damage to our gate, Daniel.' Jack pointed out. He rubbed a hand through his short grey hair. 'And if I was Hank, I wouldn't be keen on sending any more people to a planet that's unstable.' He tucked the blanket closer around Carter.

Daniel nodded slowly. 'I'll, uh, I'll go and help Teal'c.'

'Careful on the stairs.' Jack cautioned. He watched Daniel until he was out of sight before he sat down beside Carter. He rooted into the pack for a long lasting temporary light. He switched it on and switched off the light on his P90. He placed it to one side before he scooted back over to Carter.

He knew he couldn't wait for a med team to confirm her condition. Carter needed immediate care. He gently stroked her bangs away from her forehead and winced at the dull bruise and raw scrape. He did a cursory check of her limbs and was relieved to discover she hadn't broken any. He trailed his fingers gently down her neck and gave a sigh of relief; she didn't seem to have broken her neck. He shifted and lifted her t-shirt to check her spine and ribs. More bruising on the ribs but there was no evidence of internal bleeding and her spine seemed OK.

He tugged her clothes back down and lifted her head to place his spare t-shirt underneath it. He shifted her body into a recovery position and tucked the blanket back around her. Once they had the temple door clear, Teal'c could carry Sam back to the gate, Jack determined.

The silence was oppressive.

Jack took a sip of water from his canteen and decided to look around; he should check for any dangers especially given the whole Doomsday machine thing. He picked up his gun, switched the light back on and quietly stepped away from Carter. He moved slowly, careful of any traps. His beam of light fell across the various statues, pots and vases that had fallen into the floor. His boots crunched on ceramic and jewels but his eyes were narrowed, looking for anything that might be dangerous. He came to a stop at the other end of the room.

The Stargate loomed in front of him. The light glanced over the silver ring, the symbols were unusual. Jack frowned. He'd spent eight years of his life going through the gate and authorising travel to other worlds, and admittedly, he wasn't the best at remembering addresses but he didn't recognise any of the symbols on the gate at all. He looked around; he couldn't see a DHD. If Ra was using the gate as a second exit from the planet then there should have been a DHD…

'Jack?'

'Here, Daniel.' Jack responded into his radio.

'Teal'c and I have almost cleared the door.' Daniel radioed back.

'Great. You and Teal'c head to the clearing and check on the state of the gate. I want to make sure its OK before we try and move Carter.'

'Right. We'll check in when we get to the clearing.'

His light caught on a seam in the wall. A secret door? His frown deepened as he took another step towards it. Secret doors were never a good thing. His gaze followed the beam of light as it travelled down the crack. He couldn't see a door handle or any way of opening it. He sighed. No doubt Daniel would find a way but hopefully they wouldn't be on the planet long enough. If the naquadah generator was intact they could all gate home safely.

A moan drifted across the room.

Jack's head snapped around.

Carter.

He hurried back across the wide space. She had already shifted into a sitting position, resting heavily against the wall, when he reached her.

'Hey,' Jack crouched down beside her

Her blue eyes widened at the sight of him and she held up a hand as though to ward him off. He refrained from touching her.

'I was wondering when you would show up.'

Her direct tone him aback. He pressed his lips together. 'Sorry.' He said shortly as he sat down beside her, putting his gun on the floor and resting against the wall. 'We had some trouble with the gate or we'd have been here earlier.'

'Sure.' Sam agreed wincing. She closed her eyes.

'Daniel and Teal'c are checking out the gate. As soon as they give the all clear we'll head home.'

Sam's eyes opened and she stared at him.

Jack shifted uncomfortably under her relentless gaze. 'What?'

'I guess this is the pep talk?' Sam said.

'Do you want a pep talk?' Jack asked bemused.

Sam sighed. 'Isn't that why you're here? You think I need a pep talk. Well,' she winced again, 'I guess _I_ think I need a pep talk.'

'OK.' Jack's eyes flickered to the bump above her and wondered how badly Carter had hit her head. He decided it would probably be best to play long with her. 'Well, I guess if you need me to give you a pep talk, I can give you a pep talk. What are friends for, right?'

Sam rested her head against the wall and her eyes fell shut again. 'So we're back to that?'

'Look, Carter,' Jack said gruffly, his heart suddenly pounding twice as fast at her question, 'maybe this isn't the best time…'

She laughed cutting him off mid-sentence. 'When is a good time?' She opened her eyes to look at him with frank amusement.

She had a point, Jack thought ruefully. Every time they'd ever come close to talking about what was between them something had gotten in the way.

Sam's gaze roamed over him. 'I know you're always going to be here for me as a friend; I've never doubted that.'

Jack nodded. It was the truth no matter whatever physical distance might be between them with their various assignments. It was why he was there after all.

'I just thought…' she dropped her gaze, 'hoped, I guess, it was more than that.'

'Carter.' Jack didn't know what to say to her; he didn't want to have this conversation with her when she was concussed and injured. Hell, she probably didn't know half of what she was saying. He should stop this before it went any further.

'You know the last time you told me you weren't complex.' She sighed. 'Or I told me.'

His own intent to put a stop to the conversation was arrested. Jack lifted one eyebrow in inquiry. 'The last time?'

'So I told myself that you weren't complex and if I thought you wanted only friendship, then that's all it was.' Sam frowned. 'At least, I think that's what I thought.' She closed her eyes. 'It's all so confusing.'

'It's that.' Jack agreed wholeheartedly. He looked at her pale face concerned. 'Carter…'

Her eyes opened to look at him with raw honesty. 'I got it all wrong.' She continued. 'And now it's too late.'

'Is it?' The question was out of his mouth before Jack could prevent it.

Sam looked at him curiously. 'Isn't it?'

Jack took in a deep breath and backed off the question. He waved at her. 'Carter, don't you think we should talk about this later? We really should focus on getting out of here.'

'You're right.' Sam admitted. 'I should really focus on getting out of here.' Her eyes were still on his. 'One more thing…'

'What?' Jack asked relieved the discussion was over.

Sam moved before he could react. Her lips covered his as her hand moved to cup the back of his head. It was everything he remembered about kissing her; passionate, loving, wonderful. For a split-second, he was stunned before the reasons why it wasn't a good idea started yelling in his head; she was injured, he was taking advantage, they were off-world on a mission. His hand moved to push her away gently, only she moved back before he could.

Sam stared back at him in shock. 'Oh my God.' She murmured, her blue eyes searching his. 'You're real.'


	11. Chapter 11

'Yes.' Jack answered hesitantly, his eyes filled with concern. 'I'm real.'

Sam shifted away from Jack abruptly, grimacing in pain from her injuries. Her eyes closed. She couldn't remember when she had last felt so mortified – maybe when she had interrupted his dinner with Kerry Johnson.

'Carter…'

'Sir…' Sam opened her eyes reluctantly.

'Jack?' Daniel's voice intruded harshly through the radios. 'We have a problem.'

They looked at each other for a long moment before Jack reached for his radio. She looked around and registered the light, the packs – all the physical evidence that should have alerted her to the reality that he wasn't a hallucination.

'What, Daniel?' Jack responded to the radio call.

'We can't get to the gate.' Daniel said.

Uh-oh, Sam thought, that didn't sound good.

'Say again, Daniel?' Jack snapped, getting to his feet.

'We can't get to the gate.' Daniel repeated. 'There's some kind of forest fire between here and the Stargate. We, uh, can't see a way around it.'

Jack pinched the brow of his nose. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

'Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill.' Teal'c's calm tone just irritated Jack more. 'The fire is extremely dangerous.'

'OK. Return to the temple.' Jack sighed. 'We'll figure something out.'

'How's Sam?' Daniel responded.

Jack looked over at her. Sam blushed furiously and ducked her head.

'She's awake. We'll see you in ten.' He clicked his radio off. He stooped and picked up his water canteen. 'Thirsty?' He handed it to Sam.

Sam accepted it with a murmur of thank and took a sip. He sat back down next to her and took the canteen back. He sipped from it himself before he screwed the top back on. The tension thickened until Sam could barely breathe.

'Sir,' Sam began nervously, 'if I could just explain…'

'Carter.' Jack cut her off brusquely. He glanced at her. 'It should be me apologising…'

'Don't.' Sam said loudly, interrupting him.

They looked at each other and looked away again.

'I, uh, thought you were a hallucination.' Sam explained, lowering her gaze. Her fingers twisted the blanket that covered her and she wondered again why she hadn't clued into it as evidence Jack was really there before. Her hand sneaked up to her bump.

Jack's eyes widened. 'Exactly how hard did you hit your head?'

Sam winced visibly at the jibe but didn't argue with it. She took a breath and raised her gaze to his, hoping he would see her determination to move past the kiss. 'Did SG12 get back safely before?'

Jack stared at her for so long she was afraid he wasn't going to let the subject of their kiss drop. She kept her gaze steady, her jaw tightening reflexively. He suddenly shifted. 'They did.' He pulled a face. 'Calliday bumped her head too but she's OK.'

'I'm guessing the energy surge blew some capacitors?' Sam questioned, determinedly keeping them on topic.

'It did.' Jack agreed. 'Siler and his team fixed it so we could come rescue you.'

'Just you guys?' Sam frowned. It was unusual to just send a single SG team without medics or back-up on a SAR.

'Us, SG3 and 12. A med team.' Jack reeled off. 'There was another earthquake, I ordered the others home.' He smiled crookedly. 'So as you can see we're doing a fine job of rescuing you, Carter.'

She couldn't prevent the smile she gave him. 'Sounds like I missed a lot.'

'Not much.' Jack said wryly. He glanced at her concerned. 'You know we kind of expected to find you by the temple entrance.'

Sam flushed. 'I, uh, I thought I heard something down here.'

His eyebrow rose in an unconscious mimic of Teal'c.

She shifted under the blanket. 'I, well, the, uh, reason why I thought you might be a hallucination was because I, uh, I'd already seen one.'

'A hallucination?' Jack checked, his eyes drifting to her head wound.

'Kind of more than one.' Sam confessed, studiously examining the bandages on her hands.

Jack nudged her. 'How many fingers am I holding up?'

'Three.' Sam said immediately.

'Follow my finger.' Jack watched as she tracked his digit back and forth through the air.

'Blurred vision? Dizziness? Nausea?' He asked.

Sam glared at him, not wanting to admit how bad she felt. 'I'm fine.'

'Carter, you have a serious concussion.' Jack replied tersely.

Sam softened as she took in his concern and worry. She touched his arm without thinking. Both their heads turned as they heard footsteps approaching. Sam gently withdrew her hand as Daniel and Teal'c appeared at the top of the stairs. They hurried down and Sam accepted their brief and gentle hugs before they moved to sit with them. Jack passed them water canteens.

'It's bad out there.' Daniel informed them. He swiped at his face with the back of his hand.

'How far is this fire from the temple?' Jack asked, settling back beside Sam.

'Not far, O'Neill.' Teal'c confirmed. There were beads of sweat dotting his dark skin. 'And there is much smoke. I do not believe it would be wise to leave this place.'

'We should probably wait it out.' Daniel agreed, reaching for an energy bar.

'Well, this place is fairly solid.' Jack motioned at the thick stone walls. 'We should be OK from the fire if we can find a way to keep the smoke out.'

Daniel nodded. 'We found a way to close the outside entrance.' He looked back up the stairs. 'I can probably close this door too.'

'You guys do know that forest fires can last for days.' Sam pointed out. She pulled the blanket closer. 'And until it does, we can't get to the Stargate and another rescue team can't come through.'

'We don't really have a lot of options here, Sam,' Daniel replied softly, 'especially with the Doomsday machine.'

Her eyes widened. 'Doomsday machine?'

Daniel looked at Jack who raised a hand as though in defeat.

'The writing on the wall outside indicates there's a Doomsday machine here in the temple.' Daniel explained. 'It's possible that it's responsible for the, uh, weather.'

Sam sighed. 'I guess we need to leave quickly then.'

'Any suggestions?' Jack interjected.

'Plan B?' Sam attempted a smile. 'I just don't think we can rely on the fire burning out quickly, sir. And by the sound of it, we may not be able to wait for the SGC to send the Prometheus. It'll take almost a week to get here.'

'Colonel Carter is correct.' Teal'c said supportively.

'She usually is.' Jack quipped. He nodded at the Jaffa. 'What about your tretonin?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'My supply will be sufficient if we are to leave shortly.'

'I have some spare.' Daniel said. He smiled self-consciously. 'I just automatically packed it.'

Teal'c inclined his head in gratitude.

'OK,' Jack declared, 'I think we're all agreed that we can't wait here forever.' His eyes strayed back to Sam and she realised anew how worried he was about her. He jerked his gaze away and pointed up the stairs. 'Daniel, Teal'c, why don't you take care of that door. It'll help slow any smoke that makes it into the temple. We'll work on a plan B after.'

Daniel and Teal'c nodded. They both stood up fluidly and made their way back up the stairs.

'It doesn't make sense.' Sam murmured, thinking out loud.

'What doesn't?' Jack asked.

'The fire.' She explained weakly. 'It was raining outside for a long time. The forest should have been wet.'

'So why the fire?' Jack mused. 'I see your point.'

'Unless…'

'Unless?' Jack prompted.

Sam shifted position under his gaze. 'Earthquakes are usually caused by plate tectonic activity. It's not unusual during severe shifts for molten lava to rise to the surface. If the lava has moved closer to the surface or broken through, it would probably be hot enough to cause the moisture to evaporate and create the fire.'

'So we could be looking at having to deal with lava flows?' Jack asked caustically. 'Great.'

'Maybe not.' Sam sighed and rubbed her arms. 'I'm just thinking.'

'I would never expect you to stop.' Jack joked.

Sam shivered despite the blanket.

'C'mere.'

Suddenly his arm was around her shoulders tucking her closer to him. Sam resisted for a millisecond before she allowed herself to cuddle into his warmth and the solid comfort he offered. She was so tired.

'Hey, Carter.' Jack nudged her. 'You have to stay conscious here.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam sighed even as her eyes fluttered shut. The blackness called to her and she slid into it gratefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel studied the pictures around the door intently, shining his flashlight onto each single one. 'I think I've got it.' He depressed the sun symbol on their side of the doorway. The door slid shut.

The two men made their way back down the stairs. They slowed as they got to the bottom as they took in the sight of Sam huddled into Jack.

Jack briefly glanced at them before his eyes fell to the woman he held. 'She passed out again.' His voice was filled with worry. 'She has a serious concussion.' He paused as though debating whether to say anything else. 'She's seeing…things.'

'Really?' Daniel crouched beside his friends. 'What kind of things?'

'Does it matter?' Jack asked bluntly.

'I guess not.' Daniel murmured.

'She thinks there might be the possibility that the earthquakes have triggered lava flows.' Jack said, changing the subject. He adjusted his hold of Sam a little.

'Oh.' Daniel nodded. 'She could be right.'

'Which makes our returning through the Stargate even less likely.' Teal'c murmured.

'So, what's our plan B?' Jack said.

'We have a Stargate.' Daniel pointed towards the back of the room.

Jack nodded. 'But no DHD.'

'Perhaps it would be wise to explore this temple more thoroughly.' Teal'c suggested.

'Teal'c's right.' Daniel agreed. 'I mean, with the amount of Goa'uld artefacts down here, we might even find a healing device for Sam.'

Jack frowned. 'There's some kind of secret room at the back behind the gate. Maybe there's a DHD in there.'

'It could hold the Doomsday machine.' Daniel suggested thoughtfully.

'The Doomsday machine?' Jack said incredulously.

'I'm still not convinced that it's not connected to the seismic activity and what's happening to the planet.' Daniel said.

'Nice.' Jack stated dryly. 'Look, let's just focus on getting off this planet. You and Teal'c go explore.' He nodded at Sam. 'I'll stay with Carter.'

Daniel exchanged a look with Teal'c but neither of them argued. The archaeologist pushed himself back to his feet. He picked up his flashlight. Without discussion, Teal'c moved to the right while Daniel took the left.

The beam of light fell on vases, statues and jewels. Daniel skipped over all of them as unimportant. His eyes fell on an ornate box with strange markings and he picked it up, turning it over carefully. He couldn't decipher the markings and he placed it back on the bench where he had found it.

He saw artefacts that wouldn't have looked out of place in an Egyptian museum collection and he knew half a dozen professors who would have killed to get their hands on one piece never mind the multitude that filled the room.

Daniel glanced back toward Jack and Sam. Jack hadn't moved; he remained sat against the wall with Sam curled up over him. He had rarely seen Jack so concerned for their team-mate. Usually Jack's visible displays of anxiety were limited to the times Sam was missing. That he was so visibly troubled when she was injured worried Daniel. It wasn't good that Sam was unconscious or that she was seeing hallucinations.

He pushed his own burgeoning anxiety to one side and focused. They just needed to get off the planet, get back to the SGC where Sam could get medical attention. Although he wasn't certain how they were going to do that given the fire he had seen raging in the forest, and if Sam was right and it had been caused by lava flows…it was highly unlikely they were going to make it out of the temple. They needed another way.

His light caught finally on the Stargate and he reviewed the symbols with a frown. They were unusual. He searched around but like Jack, Daniel found no evidence of a DHD or any kind of power source.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c came to stand beside him.

'Do you recognise any of the symbols on this gate?' Daniel asked.

'I do not.' Teal'c confirmed.

'Neither do I.' Daniel's light hit the back wall. 'There!' He walked over and traced the seam in the wall. 'This must be the room Jack was talking about.'

Teal'c nodded. 'I do not see a way to open it.'

'Check back along the wall for any kind of lever or raised stone.' Daniel suggested.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but he complied.

Daniel smoothed away the dust covering the door. He could see the faint outline of a picture. He reached into his vest and brought out a small brush. He swiped it back and forth gently, dislodging more dust and dirt. He coughed but continued until the picture began to take form.

'I regret that I have found nothing to open the door.' Teal'c said.

'I recognise this symbol.' Daniel replied absently. 'I saw it on the walls of the ruins in Abydos.'

'I have not seen it before.' Teal'c said.

'It was the symbol for the end of everything.' Daniel remembered. 'I remember now. After the rebellion on Earth when Ra went back to Abydos, he told them that if he should ever die than his kingdom would be destroyed by a magical device he had found on his travels. Eventually the story became interwoven with all the other threats that Ra made about how they could never kill him because he was their God so they never paid it much attention.'

'You believe we have found the device to which Ra referred?' Teal'c realised.

'This symbol represented the machine in the story.' Daniel looked at him. 'We have to get in there.' He looked at the size of the door again. 'I think it's a revolving door which pivots at the centre. If we push the right side then we should be able to open it.' He laid his shoulder to the door and pushed. The stone gave way infinitesimally.

Teal'c stopped Daniel as he went to push again. Daniel stepped back and allowed the Jaffa to step forward. Teal'c placed his sizeable frame against the stone and pushed. There was a grating noise as the stone moved; it was slow and Teal'c grunted with the effort as it finally gave way. The stone allowed two narrow entrances on either side.

Darkness beckoned.

Teal'c ignored the sweat dripping from him as he directed his flashlight beam into the blackness. He took a step forward.

Daniel followed him, feeling the same mixture of nerves and apprehension that he always felt. They found themselves in a corridor.

'Look,' Daniel pointed at the walls, 'this isn't the same stone. It looks…different. These blocks are precision cut.'

Teal'c glanced around the grey walls, his dark eyes wide.

They inched forward. The corridor ended with a smooth, grey wall which had been inscribed with Goa'uld. The two team-mates looked at each other and Teal'c attempted to push the side as he had done for the door behind him.

'It is a dead end.' Teal'c said as he stepped back.

'It can't be.' Daniel sighed. 'There must be some way to open it.'

'Daniel, Teal'c.' Jack radioed them. 'What's your progress?'

'We've found a way through the door you found but we've hit another.' Daniel responded. 'We're just trying to find a way through it. Sam?'

'Still out of it.' Jack said. 'Keep me up to date.'

Daniel clicked the radio off. He looked at Teal'c. Their combined worry for Sam was almost palpable. Daniel turned back to the door.

'There has to be a way to open it.' Daniel muttered. He began to carefully examine the doorway and surrounding stones.

Teal'c directed his beam of light towards the words on the door. 'Daniel Jackson.'

The archaeologist moved closer to the door as a response and leaned in to read the words. 'Only the God Ra can enter here as he alone possesses the…the key?' He wrinkled his nose. 'What does that mean?'

'Perhaps one must be in possession of a symbiote in order to gain access.' Teal'c theorised. 'Or perhaps one must have a specific gene such as that possessed by General O'Neill.'

'I think you're right.' Daniel sighed and rubbed his forehead, unaware of the streak of dust and grime he left there. 'We need Sam and Jack. If it's the Ancient gene then Jack should be able to open it and if it's naquahdah or a protein marker maybe Sam can fool it.'

Daniel stooped and shone his flashlight on the lower portion. 'OK, it goes on to say, that behind this door lies a machine of great power, one capable of destroying all worlds within Ra's kingdom.' He straightened abruptly. 'And should this be read by one who is not Ra, the destruction of the kingdom will already have begun.'

His eyes flew to Teal'c's. 'I was right; we must have set off some kind of alarm system. Ra probably had some kind of code to stop the machine.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c commented.

Daniel froze as another thought struck him. 'Teal'c, Ra still considered Earth part of his kingdom. If this machine is capable of destroying Ra's entire kingdom then…'

Teal'c didn't hesitate to complete the sentence. 'Then Earth is in grave danger.'


	13. Chapter 13

Sam felt warm and safe. It had been so long since she could remember feeling so safe, so loved. There had only been a few fleeting moments in previous years; moments spent with the man who held her. She snuggled unconsciously closer to Jack, uncaring that she wasn't supposed to, that her duty and her honour were supposed to be more important. She was so tired, she mused, so tired of pretending that she didn't love him, didn't need him, didn't want him. The world could end and she would be fine because Jack held her.

' _But the world is going to end. Actually, the whole galaxy.'_

Grace's childish voice had her eyes opening yet somehow Sam knew she was still asleep. She was dreaming.

 _She sat up and found herself alone with Grace with Jack nowhere in sight. The young girl sat beside her, lit up by the artificial camping light that Jack had set up. She was such a pretty child with her curly brown hair and mischievous smile that seemed to light up her brown eyes._

' _Who are you?' Sam asked gently._

' _Who do you want me to be?' Grace replied._

' _I know who everyone else is and why they're in my head but I don't understand you.' Sam murmured._

 _Grace grinned and scampered away into the darkness._

'Carter.'

Her eyes flew open. She looked up and into warmly concerned chocolate eyes. Her gaze took in the military BDUs. She was awake for real. 'Sorry, sir.'

Jack gently stroked her bangs back. 'What for?'

She shrugged awkwardly and winced when the movement brought a wave of pain. She stirred and Jack let her shift out of his loose embrace. He handed her the water before he got to his feet and stretched. She couldn't help noticing how his knees cracked and the faint flicker of pain that skittered across his face before he could hide it. He must have gotten stiff from sitting holding her for so long, Sam realised on a surge of guilt.

'You should have moved me.' She muttered, handing him back the water.

Jack looked at her surprised as he took a sip. 'You're the one who's injured here, Carter. I'm, uh, I'm just not as young as I used to be.' He smiled self-consciously.

'You're not old.' Sam retorted without thinking.

'Older than you.' He shot back.

Sam stared at him, wondering if they were somehow discussing the thing they never discussed. 'Does it really bother you?' She asked carefully. 'That you're older than me?'

Jack's eyes widened at the question before they narrowed on her. 'You know I'm not a hallucination, right?'

She nodded her head slowly, mindful of her injury.

Jack cleared his throat. 'Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?'

Sam almost smiled at his attempt to evade the question and was about to reply jokingly when she realised the temperature had risen. She turned and placed a hand against the stone wall. 'The stones are warming up.'

Jack was by her side in two strides. He added his hand to hers on the wall. 'Damn.'

'Sir, if I'm right about the lava rising to the surface then given this temple is built underground, we're probably surrounded by the lava flow.'

'Will it get through the stone?' Jack asked seriously.

'I don't think so.' Sam replied. 'It's solid and thick.' She bit her lip. 'But it could get very hot.'

'How hot?'

She grimaced. 'You remember Netu, sir?'

'Sweet.' Jack muttered. He stripped his jacket and vest off, before replacing the vest over his black t-shirt. She watched, appreciating the show. She had no idea why he'd be self-conscious about his age. Half the men her age would have killed for a body like Jack's. He stooped and helped her wriggle out of her jacket. He replaced her vest and covered her back up with the blanket.

'Comfy?'

Before she could answer, the sound of voices froze the words in her throat. Beams of light bobbed through the dark room and it wasn't too long before Daniel and Teal'c showed up.

'Hey, guys.' Daniel gave them both a brief smile.

Teal'c inclined his head at Sam as he sat cross-legged beside her. 'It is good to see you awake again, Colonel Carter.'

Sam smiled self-consciously as Jack passed them the water canteen. 'Sorry for passing out on you all.' Her brow creased. 'Where have you guys been?'

'Exploring.' Daniel grabbed some energy bars and handed Sam one. She looked at it nervously. Her stomach roiled against the idea of eating.

'Try to eat some of it.' Jack encouraged as he plucked it from her hand, opened it and handed it back to her. 'Small bites.'

Sam grimaced but obediently nibbled it.

Jack turned back to Daniel. 'So what did you find?'

'It's not good news.' Daniel said with a sigh. 'The door you found has a symbol on it that I recognised from Abydos. There was a story written in the ruins that Ra had found a magical device capable of destroying his entire kingdom in the event of his death.'

'The Doomsday machine?' Jack interjected.

'What Doomsday machine?' Sam asked confused. Her attention on the energy bar she missed the looks of concern exchanged by her team-mates.

'Daniel thinks there's a Doomsday machine in here. Remember?' Jack said quietly.

Sam bit her lip as the previous discussion came back to her. 'Oh. Right. Doomsday machine.'

'Daniel Jackson is correct.' Teal'c added. 'There does seem to be evidence of such a device.'

'We found another door down a corridor.' Daniel agreed, around a mouthful of food.

'Another door?' Jack sighed. 'And?'

'And there's more writing.' Daniel said. 'It states that only Ra can open the door…'

'Only Ra?' Jack frowned.

'We think it's looking for evidence of naquadah or maybe a genetic marker so we should try with you and Sam later.' Daniel waved his hands. 'That isn't important.'

'That's not important?' Jack bit out in disbelief.

'Indeed it is not.' Teal'c replied before Daniel could, drawing the military man's attention. 'We believe the Doomsday machine has been triggered by Ra's absence and our presence.'

'We need to get through the door and destroy the machine.' Daniel said seriously. 'Or it will destroy every planet in the galaxy including Earth.'

There was a stunned silence.

'I don't understand.' Sam said wearily. 'There's a Doomsday machine here that's going to destroy Earth?'

'I think we may have triggered it just opening the wormhole or maybe when we stepped onto the planet…'

'Or opened the temple?' Sam asked, guilt flitting through her.

'We don't really know what the trigger was for the machine.' Daniel said comfortingly. 'I think the seismic activity is connected to the Doomsday machine and given the reports I don't think the temple was the trigger given the earthquakes started so soon after you entered.'

'We have another problem.' Jack said, clearing his throat. 'The walls are heating up.'

'I think we're surrounded by lava rising to the surface.' Sam gave up on the energy bar and Jack took it from her, carefully wrapping what was left before putting it back in the pack.

Jack swept a hand over his grey hair. 'OK, new plan. We stop this machine from destroying the galaxy and then we get off this planet. Can we use the Stargate in here?'

'I don't see how.' Daniel admitted. 'There's no DHD, no visible power source and I don't recognise any of the symbols.'

'I also do not recognise the symbols.' Teal'c added.

Jack gestured at them. 'We should try and get into that room. He looked at Sam. 'Are you going to be OK to move?'

Sam nodded. 'I'm good.'

'Teal'c, help her.' Jack ordered. 'Daniel and I will take the rest.' He looked around the team and saw agreement in each of their faces. 'Let's pack it up.'


	14. Chapter 14

'Report.' Landry's voice was brisk.

Walter looked over his shoulder at the SGC commander and shook his head. 'We've still been unable to re-establish contact with the planet, sir.'

'And by unable?' Landry probed.

'We can't get a lock.' Walter confirmed. He hesitated. 'That's the seventh symbol won't lock, sir, the other six…'

'I know what it means, Sergeant.' Landry barked. He shifted his weight in frustration and ignored the urge to stuff his hands into the pockets of his leather bomber jacket.

'Yes, sir.' Walter turned back to the computer.

'How long have we been trying?' Landry asked, moderating his tone. It wasn't the fault of the Sergeant that SG1 were stranded.

Walter coughed. 'Over two hours, sir.'

Siler cleared his throat nervously. 'Sir, there's no issue with our gate which means it's likely the gate on the planet has been compromised by the seismic activity. Given SG1's failure to dial home, it's possible the Stargate may be inaccessible to them too.'

'Suggestions, Sergeants.'

'The Prometheus is in orbit, sir.' Walter said. 'It would take just under a week to reach them but once it's there it should be able to locate them and beam them aboard safely.'

'A week.' Landry repeated. His eyes gleamed with scepticism.

'SG1 have been in worse scenarios, sir.' Siler interjected. 'If anyone can survive, it's them, sir.'

Landry looked around the control room. He could see a glimpse of confidence in each face; not confidence in him, he realised, but in SG1. They all truly believed the team would survive and make it home. He also caught the flicker of worry and fear that he wouldn't believe it and would leave them behind.

'I guess I have a phone call to make. Keep trying.' Landry said dryly. He spun away and marched back up the stairs. He headed into his office and picked up the red phone. 'This is Landry. Get me the President.'

The line was put through immediately.

'Hayes.'

'Mr President, I'm afraid it's not good news.' Landry said bluntly. 'Our attempts to reconnect to the planet have failed. We think SG1 are no longer able to access the Stargate. I'd like to request the Prometheus be sent to the planet to retrieve them.'

Hayes sighed. 'How long will it take?'

'A week to get there, sir.' Landry noted.

'And what do you think are the chances for their survival?' Hayes asked.

'They're resourceful, Mr President.' Landry stated firmly. 'I think they deserve a chance.'

'I'll send the Prometheus.' Hayes replied. 'I should warn you, Hank, the IOA found out about this. Richard Woolsey is on his way to begin an investigation.'

'Thank you for the heads up, Mr President.' Landry said evenly.

'Well, here's another one. The IOA is questioning the SGC's budget. Nothing to do with you, Hank. There's just a general feeling that now we have the ships…'

'The Stargate is no longer needed.' Landry sighed and sat down. 'Jack warned me when I took the job.'

'And that's one of the reasons why we need to get him back.' Hayes commented. 'Jack and the rest of SG1.'

'We will, sir.' Landry promised.

'The Prometheus will be underway within the hour but keep trying them with the Stargate, Hank. It's still the quickest way to get them home.' Hayes disconnected.

Landry replaced the receiver and stared at the desk. He wasn't certain if he liked the placement of the furniture; it seemed awkward. Or maybe he was just feeling unsettled. He snatched at a report and began to read it. Half-way through, he pulled a face and signed it off. He threw it back on the pile and leaned back in his chair.

SG1 were missing. On his watch. Not just the remaining members of SG1 but all four original team-members. He sighed. Logically he knew it wasn't his fault; he could even with some equanimity admit it wasn't theirs either. From everything he had read and from his own limited experience at running the SGC, things just happened. Unexpected things that stranded the teams off-world or injured. The galaxy was a dangerous place even without the SGC being at war with most of it.

But he could admit to an equal measure of frustration and, deep down, irritation, with most of the members of SG1 for being missing. He wasn't too irritated at Colonel Carter for not making it back through the gate in the first place but he was at the others for insisting on being part of the rescue mission and failing to return. Maybe it was unfair and irrational but he couldn't help it. Jack had no business being off-world; Teal'c had no business returning from Dakara to go off-world and Jackson…Jackson had dumped an IOA briefing just when they didn't need the IOA upset.

Landry rubbed his hands through his brown brush-like hair. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate that they had bonds that went deeper than most; they had served together for eight years. He could understand that they were close; family, even. And he appreciated everything SG1 had done as a team to save the world in the past – their achievements spoke volumes for their collective dedication and sacrifices, and he knew they held the status of living legends with justifiable reason. But the past was the past.

He had to admit that he hadn't fully appreciated the situation when he'd taken the position. Even in the bemusement of realising aliens existed and the Earth had been fighting them for a while, he had simply assumed the SGC was like any other command. He had quickly realised how wrong he had been about that particular assumption. It was a strange command and an efficient one. The whole set-up was a well-oiled machine; everyone did their jobs to a high standard and everyone knew their role. Unlike him.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the melancholy. He could acknowledge to himself that he had been relieved when Jackson got the gig on the Atlantis expedition and Colonel Carter had requested reassignment to the R&D post at Nellis. As much as he admired their achievements and respected them as individuals, with the original SG1 completely disbanded, he had hoped, and still did, that it would provide the SGC with a clean slate and a new beginning.

His eyes slid to the personnel files stacked at the end of his desk. He knew the rumours were already spreading about his choice of a replacement for Colonel Carter. He wondered if he was making the right decision in appointing Mitchell. There were other candidates – Reynolds, Dixon…but disturbing their teams would mean reorganising the SG teams and Landry didn't want to disturb the well-oiled machine in some respects. Mitchell was new and that appealed to Landry.

Jack had initially recommended the pilot as a potential replacement for Teal'c even though the pilot had no Stargate experience – Mitchell's whole off-world experience being limited to his experience on the Prometheus. Jack had noted that given the universe was relatively safe and Carter was settled in her leadership, he felt a non-experienced third was fine and Mitchell was a good choice – enthusiastic and less serious than his two anticipated team-mates. The guy had spent most of the previous year in rehab and training – the first to fix the damage to his body sustained in protecting SG1 in an aerial firefight with Anubis's gliders over Antarctica and the second to make the move to the Stargate programme from the 302 flight squadron.

Of course, that was before Jackson had taken the Atlantis assignment and Carter had moved on. Landry had yet to obtain Jack's opinion on Mitchell as a replacement for Carter but he suspected Jack wouldn't wholly approve. Not that it mattered. It was Landry's command and Landry's post to give, Landry told himself. He just had a gut feeling Jack hadn't quite accepted that yet. A knock on the door pulled Landry out of his musings.

'Enter.' He barked.

Walter stepped in and handed him a report. 'We still haven't been able to establish contact.'

'The President wants us to continue trying so keep at it. Do it around the rest of the schedule.' Landry said. 'In the meantime, the Prometheus is being deployed.'

Walter smiled at him shyly. 'That's good news, sir.' He made to leave. 'Oh, sir?'

'Yes, Sergeant?' Landry said, flipping open the report Walter had given him.

'Doctor Calliday has asked to see you when you have a moment.' Walter informed him briskly.

'Thank you. Dismissed.' His curiosity roused, Landry decided he should head to the infirmary. He needed to check in on the injured archaeologist regardless. He made his way through the SGC and was proud when he only took one wrong turning; he promised himself by the end of the week, he would do the journey perfectly.

A nurse directed him to the ward Calliday was installed in and he could hear the sound of voices as he neared. He was unsurprised to find her team-mates with her.

'At ease.' He called as he walked towards them. 'Doctor Calliday. How are you feeling?'

Calliday nodded, her hair burning like burnished copper under the bright infirmary lights. 'I'm feeling a lot better, General, thank you.'

Landry felt awkward and conspicuous under the combined regard of SG12. 'Sergeant Harriman said you wanted to see me?' He prompted.

'Yes.' Calliday motioned at Grogan and he passed her a large dusty tome. 'Daniel translated some words on the walls of the temple that I had struggled with; it was a warning that there was a Doomsday machine within the temple.'

Landry's bushy eyebrows rose. 'A Doomsday machine?'

'I remembered an obscure parchment found on an Egyptian dig in the Thirties. The parchment was incomplete but it told how it was believed Ra could destroy the kingdom with a magical device that he had created; how Ra kept it in a forbidden part of the kingdom where no-one but Ra could go or the magical device would destroy everything.'

'I'm not sure…'

'I think the magical device and the Doomsday machine on the temple are the same thing.' Calliday explained. 'P2X654 was uninhabited for a long time. I believe because others in the galaxy knew to stay away from it. That was the reason why the temple was never given over to another Goa'uld. I believe when we went to the planet we must have triggered the device. It's probable the seismic activity was the first sign.'

'Are you telling me P2X654 will explode?' Landry checked taken aback.

'No,' Calliday said strongly, her green eyes intent on his, 'I'm telling you the entire galaxy will explode including us. We were part of Ra's kingdom.'

Landry wondered what the hell he did next. He wasn't exactly trained to deal with Doomsday devices. 'The Prometheus is on its way there.' He informed her almost absently. 'If you're right, how do we stop this?'

Calliday slumped back against her pillows and shook her head. 'I don't know, General.'

'SG1 will stop it.' Grogan said confidently. His youthful face shone with the same confidence Landry had seen before in the control room. He straightened a little under Landry's regard. 'It's what they do, sir.'


	15. Chapter 15

Jack watched as Teal'c gently helped lower Sam to the floor of the corridor. Daniel was already at the other end, rereading the text on the door. It was close quarters and Jack could smell their combined sweat; the familiarity of it was comforting.

'You rest.' Jack said to Sam. 'We'll try me first.'

Sam nodded and curled up, favouring her good side as she huddled into the blanket.

Jack indicated for Teal'c to watch over her and the Jaffa nodded silently. Jack joined Daniel at the door. 'OK. So now what?'

'Try waving your arm.'

Jack looked at him sceptically but he followed the instruction. The door remained stubbornly closed shut.

'Maybe thinking.' Daniel said encouragingly, gesturing at Jack to start. 'You know like the time machine.'

The thinking thing had never been Jack's strong point. He hated the whole Ancient 'think' it thing. How was something supposed to work by thinking? He closed his eyes tightly. What was he supposed to think? Open sesame? He reopened his eyes and stared at the shut door. 'OK. So that didn't work.'

'Nope.' Daniel agreed. He adjusted his glasses. 'Maybe we're coming at this the wrong way.'

'Ya think?' Jack muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Daniel ignored his sarcasm. 'The methods we've tried are all those employed by the Ancients but Ra wasn't an Ancient as far as we know; this temple isn't Ancient…'

'So maybe I'm the wrong person to try this with.' Jack cut in.

'Or maybe we need to try a Goa'uld interpretation.' Daniel said. 'Try touching the door and channelling your thoughts to open it.'

Jack looked at him. 'I don't have naquahdah in my blood.' It was the one benefit so many trips through the sarcophagus had gifted him after his brief time as a Tok'ra host. The naquahdah usually left behind after the symbiote left had been removed by the sarcophagus' healing.

'Let's try it anyway.' Daniel said stubbornly. His eyes drifted back to where Sam was huddled in a ball.

Jack got the message. If he didn't get it to work they were going to have to try it with Sam. He placed his hand on the door and thought hard. Open, damn it! He reopened his eyes.

It was still shut.

Daniel looked back at him apologetically.

Jack turned on his heel. He crouched by Sam. 'Looks like you're up.'

Sam grimaced. Teal'c helped pull her to her feet. She limped the few steps to the door. Her hand gripped Teal'c's tightly. She placed a bandaged palm on the flat surface of the door and willed it to open.

It stayed locked.

'Guess it's not me.' Sam said with a grimace.

'Hey, don't sweat it.' Jack shrugged. 'It was always a long shot.'

Sam suddenly seemed to look past him to an empty space by the door. Her brow furrowed. 'Daniel, you said Ra's host wasn't an Ancient, right? He was just an ordinary Egyptian boy?'

'Yes.' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. 'As far as we know.'

'But he might have had the Ancient gene.'

Daniel nodded.

'So if the host had the Ancient gene and the Goa'uld symbiote…'

'Of course!' Daniel snapped his fingers as he suddenly seemed to clue into Sam's thinking. 'I see where you're going with this.

'You want to tell the rest of us?' Jack asked sharply. His eyes were pinned on how heavily Sam was leaning on Teal'c.

'It needs both components, sir.' Sam explained, waving her free hand at the door. 'The Ancient gene and the presence of naquahdah in the blood.'

'OK.' Jack drew out the word. 'So…'

'Maybe if we try together?' Sam suggested with a shrug. 'It might work.'

Jack checked with Daniel who nodded.

'I think it's worth a try, Jack.' Daniel motioned at him. 'Take her hand.'

Jack stared at him as though unsure he'd heard correctly. 'What?'

'Take her hand.' Daniel repeated slowly.

'OK, OK.' Jack gestured at Teal'c who stepped away. He took a breath and clasped Sam's in his.

Sam smiled at him understandingly.

'On three.' Jack said with a sigh. 'One; two; three.'

Their free hands met the flat surface at the same time; their joined hands tightened reflexively; they thought the same simple thought: Open.

The door moved under their palms and shifted, sliding to the side. The stench of sulphur hit their nostrils. Sam swayed and Jack moved swiftly to steady her, his arm around her waist.

'I'm OK.' Sam said.

Jack didn't let go of her. 'Humour me, Carter.' He jerked his head at Daniel. 'Light the way, Daniel. Teal'c, grab our stuff.'

They stepped over the threshold and onto a metal bridge. Jack wasn't surprised when the door slid shut behind Teal'c. They all looked down nervously; lava flowed beneath their feet, churning ominously.

'Looks like you were right about the lava, Sam.' Daniel commented, glancing over the side.

'I think it's rising.' Sam murmured.

'Let's keep moving.' Jack advised. The bridge ended on the other side with another door inset into the rock. It took them mere moments to reach it and it opened on their approach. It was a small compartment but Jack motioned that they should all get inside; they had few options. The compartment lit up when they entered and the doors sealed shut behind them. A slight shift of gravity gave away the transport effect.

'This reminds me of the reports of those transporter elevators they have on Atlantis.' Daniel said.

Sam nodded.

'Transporting us where though?' Jack asked, looking around the small space.

'Perhaps to the Doomsday device?' Teal'c suggested.

Suddenly the doors opened again, revealing another bridge. The ground spiralled away below it, interrupted occasionally by other walkways and covered tunnels all linking to a large tower. They glanced upwards, past more bridges and tunnels, until their eyes met a red lava dome.

'Something's keeping the lava from falling into this space.' Sam noted. 'Maybe a force-field.'

'Let's hope.' Jack muttered.

Daniel waved at the sight before them; the crumbling edifice of towers and buildings. There was a red glow on the faded grey stones. 'This is incredible. I think we're looking at the remains of an Ancient city.'

'We should continue.' Teal'c said quietly.

'If this layout is similar to Atlantis, the main operations should be through there.' Daniel pointed at the tower in front of them.

Jack cast a worried look towards the dome of lava overhead and followed Daniel, supporting Sam as she limped beside him.

They reached a thin balcony and Teal'c used his strength to lever a door open. Jack stepped into the building and Sam's hand tightened on his as they took the steps down into the main area.

Daniel's flashlight swept across the dust and grime. There was an empty space where the Stargate had clearly stood. Jack walked Sam over to far corner and helped her sit down.

'OK, Daniel,' Jack said, straightening, 'where's this Doomsday machine?'

'I don't know.' Daniel said, looking around the operations room with bemusement.

'You don't know?' Jack said exasperated.

'I don't know.' Daniel shot back.

'And by don't know, you mean?' Jack bit out.

'I mean, I don't know.' Daniel glared at him. 'Why would you automatically think I would know?'

'You are the expert on the Ancients.' Jack pointed out. 'You've been one of the glowy club before.'

'And you've had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded twice into your head.' Daniel retorted. 'But I don't assume you remember it.'

They glared at each other.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. 'So, you don't know.'

'I don't know.' Daniel repeated. 'I don't think it's _here_ , here though.' He waved a hand at the dark consoles. 'Nothing seems to be working.'

Jack followed his gaze and tried to regroup. 'We need ideas.'

'We can track the power.'

Jack's head swivelled towards Sam.

She looked back at him confidently despite the tiredness that etched her pale face in fine, white lines. 'The Doomsday machine and the shield have to be using some kind of power.' She waved at Teal'c who handed over her pack. 'There's a device in here that can help. I can track it'

'We'll track it.' Jack contradicted her firmly. 'You're limping and you have a head injury, Carter.' Jack pointed out. 'You're in no condition to track this thing.'

'Sir…'

'Ah.' Jack held up a finger. 'Daniel and I can do the leg work.' He nodded at Daniel to get the device. 'You can play with the Doomsday machine when we find it.'

The archaeologist held out his hand and Sam handed him a small hand-held device. Daniel switched it on and Sam quickly talked him through how to use it.

'I think I've got something. It's coming from another building close by.' Daniel said, looking over his shoulder towards one of the internal exits. 'That way.'

'Let's go. Teal'c…' Jack glanced at the Jaffa expectantly.

'I will stay here with Colonel Carter.' Teal'c confirmed, clasping his hands behind his back.

Jack lifted a hand from his P90. 'We'll stay in touch by radio.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

Jack caught Sam's gaze and their unspoken feelings swirled between them again. Jack nodded almost in acknowledgement but they had a job to do. He followed Daniel through the exit and into the Ancient city.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam watched Jack and Daniel disappear. It should be her leading the way through the city, she thought tiredly, even though she couldn't deny Jack had made the right call. She would have done the same in his place. She clearly wasn't up to a hike and it made sense for two of them to go on ahead, track down the Doomsday machine and then come back for them when they knew the way. Her head ached and she reached up to rub at the pain absently.

'You must save your strength.' Teal'c said calmly as though he had read her thoughts. The Jaffa crouched beside her and handed her some water.

She sipped a little before she handed it back. 'I just feel useless.'

'I have known you many years and you have never been useless, Colonel Carter.' Teal'c informed her solemnly.

'Thank you, Teal'c.' Sam reached out to clasp his hand and he placed his other hand over the top of hers.

He settled beside her and they shifted into comfortable positions.

'Talk to me, Teal'c.' Sam said, determined that she would remain conscious despite her concussion.

'Of what would you like me to talk about?' Teal'c asked gently.

'Anything.' Sam said with a tired laugh. 'How's Dakara?'

Teal'c tried to keep his face impassive but she saw the tiny frown lines around his eyes and mouth.

'Teal'c?' Sam prompted.

'It has been difficult.' He allowed. 'It will take time for the Jaffa to truly unite as a people once more. We have fought each other for many centuries.'

She smiled sympathetically. 'I guess it must be odd for many being free at last.'

He bowed his head in agreement. 'Nor are we in agreement on how to use that freedom.'

'What do you mean?' Sam asked curious.

'Many Jaffa believe the way forward is to return to the old ways.' Teal'c explained gruffly. 'My time among the Tau'ri,' he looked at her, 'amongst you has shown me there are other ways.'

'Such as?' Sam prompted.

'Ishta was to be refused a place on the Council because she was a woman who had fought among male warriors.' Teal'c informed her.

'You're kidding?' Sam's own feminist ire began to rise at the idea.

'Bra'tac and I were able to convince enough to allow her presence.' Teal'c stiffened. 'She refused it and sent another in her place.'

Sam frowned, trying to make sense of what Teal'c had just said. 'What?'

'Ishta remains with her people on Haktyl.' Teal'c explained. 'She believes that her own presence on the Council would only inflame their opinion.'

Only someone who had known Teal'c for as long as she had could have picked up on his distress. She reached over and squeezed his hand. 'What do you think?'

'I believe she is correct.' Teal'c admitted. He pressed his lips together.

Sam wondered if Teal'c was considering following Ishta's example. 'What about you?'

Teal'c looked at her quizzically.

'Are you thinking of joining Ishta on Haktyl?' Sam clarified.

'My place is on the Council.' Teal'c immediately responded.

Sam bit her lip. If Teal'c didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to press it with him. She had always thought, in a kind of abstracted way, that he and Ishta would marry when the war was over but if Ishta was staying on Haktyl and Teal'c was going to stay on Dakara, she wondered what that meant for their relationship. She guessed it didn't have to change their relationship really – after all, Teal'c and Ishta had sustained a long distance relationship when Teal'c had been on Earth. Sam shook herself inwardly. It was none of her business.

'I guess it's a big change.' Sam said out loud. 'For everyone, I mean. All the Jaffa.'

'Indeed.'

The familiar word was heartfelt and brought a smile to Sam's face.

'We are used to being warriors.' Teal'c continued. 'We must become something more if we are to build a new Jaffa nation.'

'You'll do it.' Sam said confidently. She patted his arm. 'You won your freedom. You can do this.'

Teal'c covered her hand again and bowed his head.

The radio crackled. 'Teal'c?'

'I am here, O'Neill.' Teal'c responded promptly.

'We're in the next building. We have to go down a few levels.' Jack radioed back. 'Everything OK with you?'

'Everything is well.' Teal'c reassured him and then answered the other man's unspoken question. 'Colonel Carter remains conscious.'

Sam almost smiled.

'We'll stay in touch.' Jack signed off and there was silence.

Teal'c handed her the half-eaten energy bar from the pack. 'You should try to eat some more.'

She frowned but took a small bite.

'What of you?' Teal'c asked suddenly. 'Are you not anticipating your move to Area 51?'

'I guess.' Sam handed back the energy bar. Her bite had been enough to unsettle her stomach and she was grateful when Teal'c passed the water again.

'You do not seem happy, Colonel Carter.' Teal'c murmured as he packed everything up again and adjusted the blanket around her.

Sam tried to smile but she couldn't hold it. She sighed. 'It's not that I'm not looking forward to it, it's just that,' she wondered how she put it into words, 'it's just going to be different.' She adjusted her position, trying to ease the pain in her ribs. 'If anyone had told me a year ago, we would have defeated the Replicators and the Goa'uld, and we,' her voice caught in the back of her throat, 'and we,' she went on determinedly, 'would be moving on to other things, I don't think I would have believed them.'

Teal'c nodded in agreement. 'Did you not consider staying at the SGC?'

'It wouldn't be the same without you guys.' Sam said tiredly. She wasn't certain she could have handled being there without them. There were too many memories. No, better that there was a clean break, she assured herself.

' _A clean break?' Her hallucination of Daniel sat beside her with a thump and she stared at him. 'Is that what you really want?'_

'I don't know what I want.' Sam replied wearily.

' _Yes, you do.' Her hallucination argued back in relentless Daniel style. 'You don't want to go to Area 51.'_

'I don't want to go to Area 51.' She repeated. It was the truth. 'But I can't stay.'

'Colonel Carter.'

She turned back to Teal'c and when she glanced at her other side again, the apparition of Daniel had disappeared.

'Sorry, Teal'c.' Sam rubbed her head.

'Perhaps you should rest.' Teal'c advised; his eyes were dark with concern.

Sam closed her eyes. She was tired, she acknowledged. Beside her, she could hear Teal'c move away. She figured he was probably doing a circuit of the room, checking that they were secure. It sounded like he was having a difficult time adjusting on Dakara. And maybe it wasn't just Teal'c either. Maybe Jack was having difficulty adjusting to Washington – it had taken him months to settle into the SGC commander role. Maybe Daniel even had doubts about Atlantis deep down underneath his enthusiasm and excitement. The knowledge comforted her. It made her feel less alone.

It wasn't leaving the SGC that was the problem for Sam; yes, she knew the facility and it would seem strange not working every day with the Stargate, but more than that it was about losing SG1. Not the position or the title – those had been bonuses. She didn't want to lose her friends – her family. She didn't know what she had thought really; that they would all stay doing the same thing until they were pensioned off? Maybe she should have realised that they would have to stop sometime. It was weird not having them in her life on a daily basis.

Teal'c's faint footsteps reassured her of his continuing presence. It wasn't just the Jaffa's experience at struggling with the changes in his life that struck a chord; that he seemed to be struggling to find a way forward with Ishta was also something Sam could empathise with.

In the back of her mind she had always thought the end of the war with the Goa'uld would mean a chance for her and Jack but they were struggling to find a way forward too. Her thoughts meandered to the kiss they had shared.

Wow but that had been some kiss. Her fingers brushed her lips at the memory. At least she knew now he wanted her so whatever was holding Jack back from shifting their friendship to something more wasn't because he didn't find her attractive any more as she had previously feared, and God knew she found Jack attractive. He was a good looking man and she even liked the grey hair; thought it made him sexier. Of course she'd never told him that; maybe she should. After all she had kissed him and she did have the excuse of being concussed…

The radio crackled abruptly and her eyes flew open.

'Teal'c! Come in!' Jack called urgently. She could hear gunfire in the background.

'I am here, O'Neill.'

'We're ten levels down and have some company.' Jack snapped out briskly.

'Understood.'

'It looks like...some kind of Unas...' Jack's voice crackled. 'You...'

The radio went silent.

Teal'c looked towards the exit.

'Go.' Sam ordered. She was already reaching for her abandoned P90 that Teal'c had carried. 'They need back-up.'

'I cannot leave you.' Teal'c protested vehemently.

'Teal'c.' Sam snapped authoratively. 'The floor here doesn't have any evidence of Unas tracks. I should be OK. I have my gun and at the first sign of trouble I will radio. But they need back-up and they need it now. Go.' She smiled tightly. 'That's an order.'

Teal'c bowed and he grabbed his own gun before he sprinted away, disappearing through the same exit their team-mates had taken earlier. She just hoped that he wasn't too late.

Sam adjusted her position, trying to sit up straighter. She ignored the pain in her head; the sharpness that accompanied every breath. She clipped the gun onto her vest and positioned it as she had been trained. She lined up everything around her that could be used as a weapon. Her breathing was laboured and loud in the silence of the room.

' _You should not have sent me away.' Her hallucination of Teal'c appeared in front of her. 'You cannot protect yourself.'_

'Yes, I can.' Sam said forcefully. 'You said it yourself; I'm not useless.'

' _Maybe he has a point.' Her mind's version of Daniel walked up and sat beside her. 'You're not exactly operating on all cylinders.'_

' _She can do it.' The place on her other side was taken by a hallucination of Jack. He always had confidence in her; she wouldn't let him down._

'I can do it.' Sam repeated.

A skittering sound by the entrance had her snapping round.

' _So have you worked out why you're here?' Daniel asked. 'Why we're here? What this all means?'_

'Why are you so interested?' Sam asked.

' _Why were you on the Prometheus?' Daniel asked again, refusing to be diverted._

Sam shifted uncomfortably.

' _You were running away.' Daniel said._

' _From me.' Jack joined in._

She turned to glare at him.

' _Just sayin'.' Jack smiled crookedly at her. 'You were scared.'_

' _You're the scientist, Sam.' Daniel said softly. 'What's the pattern?'_

'OK,' Sam allowed, 'I admit that I took the mission on the Prometheus because I was scared and wanted to get away to think but I was on this mission because it was on the list.'

' _You could have backed out when I got the IOA briefing.' Daniel frowned._

'I…' Sam was flummoxed.

' _But that would have been against the rules.' Jack rejoined. 'And we all know where not following the rules will lead.' He pointed at himself._

'This has nothing to do with you.' Sam snapped.

' _It has everything to do with me.' Jack said._

' _She's right.' Daniel said with a frown. 'Not everything about Sam is about you.'_

' _But I am her…Sam.' Jack pointed out. 'She's hallucinating. She's talking to herself here.'_

'So what you're saying,' Sam said with a glimmer of realisation, 'is that when I ran away, I wasn't running away from Jack, I was running away from me.'

 _Daniel smiled. 'Now we're getting somewhere.'_

' _You are distracting her.' Teal'c growled._

Sam refocused on her surroundings. Her heart beat fast in her chest as a frisson of foreboding crept down her spine. Something flickered and darted across the space. Someone was there. She tightened her hold on her weapon and took aim.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack slammed the spare ammo into position and took aim again. He let loose a barrage of bullets. It couldn't be easy for once, he grumbled to himself. They couldn't have just found the Doomsday machine, stopped it from blowing up, saved the universe and got Carter home. Ra just had to have left behind guard dogs and not just any guard dogs but Unas. Slimy, big reptilian monsters. And these were primitive Unas at that. Daniel had tried speaking with them and they'd simply attacked.

He spared a glance at Daniel on the other side of the corridor from him. The archaeologist was competently firing his weapon. He didn't have Carter's accuracy or Teal'c's style but he was aiming his gun with an assuredness that startled Jack a little. Somewhere in the last eight years, Daniel had changed; he might still love exploring, he might still try talking first but the war had turned him into a soldier. Jack's mind slipped back to the walk that had led them down into the lower levels of the Ancient city…

 _Daniel's attention was on the doohickey in his hands while Jack's attention was on the way ahead. He might not have been out in the field for a while, but his gut was telling him to stay alert._

 _The walls of the city were smooth; the floor beneath their feet covered in years of dust and grime. There were no tracks in the dirt and no signs that anyone or anything had disturbed it yet Jack couldn't shake his feeling._

' _This way.' Daniel pointed at a door._

 _Jack stepped up to it and it opened out onto another wide walkway. They made their way out nervously. Jack glanced up. The lava continued to flow over the transparent shield giving the illusion of a red boiling sky. He frowned and kept walking. The bridge had crumbled towards the end, narrowing and only allowing one of them to pass. He went first. The doors on the other side slid open as he approached._

' _This is weird.' Jack muttered._

' _Not really.' Daniel commented. 'Elizabeth mentioned that Atlantis seemed to respond to John Sheppard the same way.'_

 _Jack spared him a glance as they stepped into another wide entrance-way. The ornate decorations were dulled with age. 'Atlantis. Right.'_

 _Daniel sighed in exasperation. 'Jack.'_

' _Daniel.'_

' _You of all people know how much I've wanted to go.' Daniel pointed. 'It's the City of the Ancients. I mean, some of the things they've already discovered there are incredible.'_

' _Sure,' Jack agreed readily, 'life-sucking vampires are incredible.'_

 _Daniel ignored the jibe. 'It's an incredible opportunity, Jack. It's an opportunity to really examine the Ancient culture and understand our ancestors, not to mention…' He frowned at the device. 'I think we have to go down.'_

' _You think?' Jack checked._

' _No, no. I'm certain.' Daniel pointed at the doorway. 'Stairs.'_

 _Jack stopped them to make a radio call back to Teal'c. He was pleased when Teal'c reported Sam was still conscious. It reassured him a little. The whole hallucination thing had thrown him if he was honest although the kiss…the kiss had been…well, wow was a term._

 _They were half-way down the first flight when Daniel cleared his throat. 'You know I can take care of myself.'_

 _It took a moment for Jack to realise Daniel had returned to their previous conversation. 'I never said you couldn't.' Jack said evenly. He focused on the stairs; he didn't want to lose his footing._

' _And I know the timing is lousy with Sam but it's not like I'm going forever.' Daniel said defensively._

' _Daniel.' Jack turned round to the archaeologist with irritation._

' _Jack, I just think I need to do this.' Daniel continued doggedly._

' _You said that when you Ascended and look how that turned out.' Jack muttered._

 _Daniel caught hold of his arm. 'Is that what this is about?'_

 _Jack looked pointedly at the hand Daniel had on his arm and Daniel dropped it. Jack rubbed a hand through his hair. 'We have to keep moving.'_

' _Jack.'_

' _What?' Jack snapped._

' _It's, uh, this level.' Daniel pointed at the door._

 _Jack opened it and stepped into the corridor. It was dark. The beam of light from his gun cut across the narrow space and he stopped abruptly as it picked up something on the floor. He stooped to a crouch to examine it further and Daniel followed him down._

' _What?' Daniel asked quietly._

' _Tracks.' Jack scowled. 'I can't tell how old they are.'_

 _Daniel motioned to their left. 'We need to go that way.'_

' _Be careful.' Jack cautioned. 'There may be something down here with us.'_

 _They moved forward hesitantly._

' _We should have known Ra wouldn't have made this easy.' Daniel said._

' _Yeah,' Jack agreed, 'he was always the slimiest of slimy snake-heads.'_

' _It seems like forever, doesn't it?' Daniel commented; his nerves seeped into his voice. 'Since that first time through the Stargate?'_

' _Yeah.' Jack agreed again. It did seem like forever._

' _Meeting everyone on Abydos.' Daniel continued. 'Blowing up Ra.'_

' _Oh yeah.' Jack remembered that as though it had happened yesterday._

 _Daniel cleared his throat. 'Did you ever blame yourself?'_

' _For what?' Jack asked._

' _For what happened.' Daniel stopped and Jack stopped with him. The archaeologist turned to him. 'For everything that happened with Apophis, us going to war with the Goa'uld and everything…did you ever blame yourself?'_

 _Jack stared at Daniel. 'Daniel…' He sighed, torn between annoyance and understanding. He could appreciate why Daniel saw Atlantis as his brand new start; could truly understand why he wanted to go. He just hated that he felt that Daniel wanted to get away from them – from him. He'd missed Daniel the year the other man had been Ascended and had thought he had missed them. It hurt that Daniel could walk away so easily again._

' _And now it's over,' Daniel said, 'and it's a new start for me.'_

' _Fine, so now I know why you're so eager to leave us behind, can we drop this?' The words were out before Jack could stop them._

' _What?' Daniel stuttered._

 _Jack looked back at him. 'Daniel…' he stopped abruptly at the sound of a growl._

 _The two men were immediately alert; their guns aimed._

 _Another growl; a howl…Daniel's yell in Unas…and then the Unas were on them…_

Jack pushed the memories away and concentrated on taking down the enemy. A growl behind him had him whirling around. The Unas sprang at him. He avoided the claws and teeth with difficulty and clubbed it was his P90. He got in a few good blows before it back-handed him, sending him spinning into the wall. He ignored the bumps and bruises – didn't even feel them in the heat of battle as he fought back.

Suddenly, the weight of the Unas was gone; Jack took in a much needed breath and righted his gun. He saw Teal'c wrestling with it a foot away and aimed. The gunfire was loud but it only took moments for the Unas to still.

Jack looked around as Daniel and Teal'c moved to flank him. They continued firing as the other Unas scattered into the adjoining corridors until they were alone with the dead bodies of the Unas they'd killed all around them.

'You think that's all of them?' Daniel asked.

'I hope so.' Jack commented. He glared at Teal'c as the Jaffa's presence fully registered. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Colonel Carter ordered me to provide you with back-up.' Teal'c said evenly refusing to respond to the anger in Jack's voice.

Jack reached for his radio urgently. 'Carter. Come in.'

Silence.

His heart clenched in unacknowledged fear. 'Carter. This is O'Neill, respond.' His anxious eyes met his team-mates.

'She could have passed out again.' Daniel suggested.

'Right.' Jack turned back. 'You and Teal'c head for the machine. I'll get Carter.'

'Jack.' Daniel caught hold of his arm. 'We should stick together.'

'We need to stop that machine, Daniel.' Jack said brusquely. 'That's the priority.' As much as he hated to admit it.

'And we're probably going to need Sam to do that.' Daniel pointed out. 'If,' he stumbled over the word, 'if something has happened to her, then we all need to focus on getting her back.'

Jack considered Daniel's words and wondered if he could believe them; he wanted to desperately, maybe too much.

'Daniel Jackson is correct.' Teal'c said stepping forward. 'It would be prudent for us to all remain together.'

'OK.' Jack said decisively. 'Let's go.'

They all ran back to the stairwell. Jack ignored the strain on his knees and the burn in his lungs as he focused on taking the steps two at a time. He briefly regretted not visiting the gym since his assignment in Washington. They ran back across the bridge and into the main tower.

Jack pulled them to a stop before the entrance. He silently signalled for them to take position. He entered with his gun aimed and scooted across the room to use a console for cover. He gave a nod to Teal'c and Daniel; they took positions on opposite sides of him. They all stared at the space where they had left their team-mate: Carter was gone.

Jack could have sworn his heart stopped beating. The blood seemed to freeze in his veins. He forced himself to move. He took two steps stealthily across the room and nudged the discarded blanket. His eyes took in the inventory; their packs, food, water. Her gun lay on the ground a few feet away.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c drew his attention to two bodies. Unas. They were riddled with bullets. She had obviously defended herself.

'Jack.' Daniel waved a hand at a doorway behind them. There was a clear bloody mark. Sam's knife lay on the ground.

'She must have cut herself to give us a trail to follow.' Jack said, nodding at the knife.

'Then we must follow it.' Teal'c said.

'Grab all our stuff.' Jack ordered. 'We'll need the ammo.'

A few minutes later, they jogged stealthily forward. Jack took comfort in the fact that at each corner, each doorway there was blood. Not much to suggest a serious injury but enough that they could follow. It was ingenious and it also meant she was keeping conscious despite her head wound. He was proud of her and it kept the fear at bay. They followed the trail down a set of stairs into the heart of the tower and city. He brought them all to a halt as they saw flickering light ahead and heard the sound of grunts and growls. Jack inched forward and sneaked a peek around the corner.

It was a large room. A pool of water filled the middle; a fire burned in a brazier in the corner. He spotted Carter across the room. She was huddled into a ball – they had tied her to some kind of abandoned console. She was either unconscious or she was playing dead.

One of the Unas poked her bruised ribs with a stick and Jack winced on her behalf; it had to hurt. She didn't move though. She was definitely unconscious, Jack determined, because there was absolutely no way that she would have been unable to react if she wasn't. The Unas grew bored of poking her and ran over to join the rest of the group around the brazier.

Jack counted the Unas and motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to take a look before he pulled them back to a quiet corner.

'I counted fifteen.' Jack said in a stage whisper.

'As did I.' Teal'c confirmed.

Daniel nodded. 'They're ignoring Sam so that's good.'

They all gave a look of agreement.

'We need to get her out of there.' Jack stated. 'We have limited ammo and it's going to take a lot to take them out.'

'A distraction.' Teal'c suggested.

'A distraction.' Jack agreed. He looked to Daniel. 'What's the best way? An explosion?'

'These are primitive Unas, Jack, they're more likely to run away from an explosion than investigate one.' Daniel said whispering. 'The only way to entice them is by luring them out with, I don't know, new prey?' He pushed his glasses up. 'Maybe we can lure them into some kind of trap.'

'So one of us acts as bait.' Jack said.

They all looked at each other.

'I'll do it.'

'I'll do it.'

'I will do it.'

All of them spoke at the same time.

Jack sighed. 'Well, we all can't do it.' He pointed out sarcastically.

'I will do it.' Teal'c said. His lips firmed and his expression warned the others not to argue.

Daniel and Jack exchanged a look.

'OK,' said Jack brightly, 'Teal'c's doing it.' He looked back down the corridor. 'There's a room back there with two entrances into this corridor.' He was already reaching into his vest to pull out the C4. 'If you lead them in that direction through one door; we'll blow it as soon as you are clear by exiting through the second.'

Teal'c bowed his head in understanding.

Jack looked at Daniel. 'I'll be in charge of the explosives. You'll need to get Carter.'

Daniel nodded.

'OK.' Jack said. 'Let's do this.' He patted Daniel's shoulder. 'Keep watch on Carter. Make sure she's OK.'

It took them almost twenty minutes to set the explosives. Jack checked and double-checked them until he was satisfied.

He looked over at Teal'c. 'You're not going to have much time to get out of there.'

The Jaffa turned with his hands behind his back to Jack. 'I must apologise, O'Neill. I failed you in leaving Colonel Carter.'

'You didn't fail anyone, Teal'c.' Jack sighed. 'Carter ordered you to give us back up and she was right; we needed it.' He clasped the Jaffa's shoulder. 'I should have kept us altogether to begin with.' He turned away. Maybe he was out of practice, Jack thought. Maybe he should have stayed in Washington…maybe he really didn't belong off-world anymore; maybe his place was behind a desk.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c's voice stopped him. 'In your place I would have made the same decision.'

Jack couldn't respond to Teal'c's comfort. He sighed. 'Let's go do this.'

They moved back to where Daniel was positioned by the room.

'How she doing?' Jack asked.

'She hasn't moved.' Daniel confirmed. 'And they're leaving her alone.'

'Good. You straight on the plan?' Jack asked.

'Wait until Teal'c lures them out. If there's any left I shoot them. Get Sam; get out.' Daniel recited obediently.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Teal'c. 'OK. Take positions. We'll maintain radio contact and go in five minutes.'

They nodded.

Jack moved back towards the room they had rigged. He took the detonator out of his vest pocket and held it tightly. As soon as Teal'c was clear, he would flick the switch and the room would go up. They would rendezvous with Daniel back at the main tower. He checked his watch; one minute.

He was getting too old for the field. He'd known it that last year. He'd been slow. If it hadn't been for Teal'c, Carter would have died facing off against a Kull warrior because it had taken Jack a couple more minutes to reach the site than the Jaffa. He had struggled and he had known his time was coming to leave the field action he loved – where he operated best. In some ways, he hadn't minded the idea too much that downloading the Ancient knowledge and saving the world from Anubis would have been his swan song.

' _Please. Jack.' Carter's blue eyes pleaded with him. He fought through the pain and tiredness and told them how to save him, for her – only for her._

Forty seconds.

He'd lived for Carter. Jack knew that. Only when they'd eventually brought him back, she had still been seeing Shanahan and he had told himself not to interfere – that he should be happy that she was happy. He'd taken the command post and hoped the additional distance would help him let go. Yet she hadn't been happy and he'd been an idiot.

Thirty seconds.

Jack had never dwelled on the moment in his backyard when Carter had shown up and told him she was having doubts; hadn't dwelled on what she might have been about to say before Kerry had interrupted. But if she had been about to say what he'd thought she'd been about to say…

Ten seconds.

He had never been so grateful to be dumped; never been so grateful to be free to go and comfort Carter even though it hadn't been his place. Yet somehow, sitting next to her, holding her as she had watched her father dying; somehow it had been his place. And he had wanted so badly for it to be his place...for always. How had he lost sight of that?

One second. He focused. There was a commotion down the hallway; sounds of yells and shouts.

'They are following. I am approaching the room, O'Neill.' Teal'c barely sounded breathless.

Jack's thumb caressed the detonator.

'I have Sam.' Daniel confirmed.

Teal'c burst into the corridor and ran towards Jack. Jack didn't hesitate he flipped the switch.

The boom was loud; a rush of fire and smoke bellowed from the doorway and chased Teal'c down the hallway. Jack grabbed him and pulled him around the corner. They both waited and moved back out with guns. They would finish the Unas with bullets if necessary.

Nothing moved.

Jack nodded in satisfaction. 'Let's get back to the tower.'

They jogged most of the way and caught up with Daniel just as he was entering the main room. They helped him settle Carter back onto the floor and checked her injuries. There were tears in her uniform – deep scratches from where the Unas had evidently struck her. A bruise along her cheek was matched by one on her jaw. She had evidently cut her right palm open – right through her old bandages. Her ribs – her entire torso was a mottled mess of bruises. The inventory filled Jack with horror as he and Daniel set about dealing with her injuries.

She woke up under the prodding. Her blue eyes flickered open and speared Jack's.

'Hey.' Jack cupped her bruised cheek.

'The Unas?' Sam asked, wincing.

'Dead.' Jack said succinctly. 'Nice move cutting your hand like that.'

Sam bit her lip on a groan. 'Knew you'd find me.'

Jack nodded, unable to speak. She gasped in pain and Jack stroked his thumb over her cheekbone gently. 'Rest. That's an order.'

Sam nodded and closed her eyes on a sigh. Jack could tell she had passed out again.

The three men looked at each other.

'Is she going to be OK?' Daniel asked worriedly, keeping his voice low.

Jack didn't know; the fight with the Unas had exacerbated her injuries. 'She'll be fine.' He said strongly. It was the only answer he could give. He gestured at the others. They all needed the rest but they had no idea how much time they had and how much time they had lost.

'Teal'c, you carry Carter.' Jack looked at Daniel. 'You lead the way.' And he would watch their six and keep them safe. He just hoped he didn't make any more mistakes along the way.


	18. Chapter 18

Richard Woolsey straightened his tie and tried to ignore the nerves crowding his belly as he waited for the elevator to deliver him to the lower levels of the SGC. His escort sent him a disapproving look and Woolsey tried to ignore that too. He knew he was not popular amongst the SGC personnel but he believed he had contributed to keeping Earth safe in his own way. Perhaps his initial dealings with the SGC during the aftermath of the late Doctor Fraiser's death had seemed harsh, and although he believed his investigation into the SGC's mistakes under Hammond's command had been justified, he knew its genesis from Senator Kinsey had been for the wrong reasons. Still, he also believed that his action in informing the President of Kinsey's motivations, of handing over vital evidence of Kinsey's criminal behaviour had in its own small way redeemed him.

It had certainly secured him the President's favour and Woolsey was proud to serve as Hayes's representative on the IOA. Woolsey enjoyed the position; it suited him. He believed passionately that there should be civilian oversight of the Stargate and its operations. Hence he had been the first to volunteer when the IOA had erupted in fury over the events of the past twenty-four hours. Learning that all four original SG1 team members had gone missing under the new command of General Landry was cause for concern.

The elevator halted. Woolsey adjusted his glasses and surrepitiously patted his remaining hair as he followed the SF into the corridor and along to the General's office. The SF knocked sharply on the door and Woolsey waited as Landry gave the order to enter. He walked past his guard and marched straight up to the desk. He held out his hand and Landry shook it briskly.

'Richard Woolsey.' Woolsey kept his voice even and strong. 'I believe you're expecting me.'

'Yes.' Landry waved him into a seat and sat back down. 'The President informed me that you would be arriving.'

'I want you to know that my investigation will be fair and based on the facts.' Woolsey said sharply. His brown eyes took in Landry's scepticism. 'Regardless of what you may have heard about me from others.'

Landry leaned forward, clasping his hands on his desk. 'There's something you should know, Mister Woolsey.'

'I'm listening.' Woolsey said.

'Whatever your dealings with the previous commands of this facility, this is my command now.' Landry said firmly, his sharp eyes pinning Woolsey. 'The President has asked me to give you my cooperation and you will have it but it's my firm belief that this investigation is unnecessary.'

Woolsey held the other man's gaze forcefully. 'I'm sure if that's the case then the evidence will show that.'

Landry gave a short laugh and Woolsey caught a glimpse of what he hoped was a gleam of admiration in the other man's eyes.

'There's something else you should know.' Landry began.

'If you're referring to the mysterious Doomsday story, the President updated me during my flight here.' Woolsey said. It had been evident that it had been designed simply to deflect attention from the mistakes that had been made.

'You don't believe it.' Landry's accusation cut through the tension in the room.

'You have to admit the timing of discovering this is a little convenient.' Woolsey pointed out evenly.

Landry sighed. 'And you have to admit that SG1 have almost a cosmic tendency to be in the right place at the right time.'

'Even if that is true, it doesn't excuse the real mistakes that may have contributed to placing them in danger.' Woolsey stated. He stood up. 'If you'll excuse me, I'd like to begin.'

Landry smiled tightly. 'You can start with me.'

Woolsey was taken aback. He shifted his weight nervously. 'It's my usual practice to question…'

'I don't care.' Landry cut him off. 'You won't speak to another person until we do this.'

Woolsey glared at the General but he could tell the military man was unmoved. He considered his options. He could call the President but he wasn't entirely convinced Hayes would back him on a simple matter of which order he performed his interviews. He reached down for his briefcase, rested it on the edge of the General's desk and snapped open the metal fasteners. He reached in and brought out a small Dictaphone and his notebook. He closed the briefcase and sat it back down on the floor.

'Very well.' Woolsey switched the Dictaphone on and placed it back on the desk. He retook his seat and flipped open the notebook. 'Perhaps you could begin with a brief overview of the original mission.'

Landry stared at him for a moment before he gave a grudging nod. 'It was routine examination of some ruins on P2X654. We had sent an exploratory MALP and UAV forty-eight hours before. The atmosphere and weather conditions were good. SG1 and SG12 were available and I gave the OK for the mission to proceed.'

'And the weather conditions at the time of the mission were still favourable?' Woolsey asked pointedly. He had done his research before he arrived and he wanted to show the General that he wasn't going to be taken as anyone's fool.

'It was raining on the planet.' Landry acknowledged.

'But you didn't call off the mission.' Woolsey stated.

Landry shrugged. 'There didn't seem to be any particular need.'

Woolsey made a notation. 'Please continue.'

'SG12 and SG1…'

Woolsey held up his pen, interrupting the General's flow. 'I thought only Colonel Carter accompanied SG12.'

'That's right.' Landry said guardedly. 'Doctor Jackson was asked to brief a number of your IOA colleagues on the Atlantis expedition.'

'Why?' Woolsey asked, genuinely interested.

'Why?' Landry repeated, raising his bushy eyebrows.

'Yes, why?' Woolsey said. 'I understand this would have been the last official mission for the SG1 team under Colonel Carter's leadership and yet you reassigned her only team member to a briefing?'

Landry's mouth fell open slightly. He regrouped almost immediately. 'Well, I…'

'And wouldn't Doctor Jackson's knowledge have been considered essential for the ruins that were being investigated on the mission?' Woolsey pressed.

'Sentimentality holds very little weight in my decision making.' Landry said forcefully. 'Doctor Jackson was asked to take the briefing as the most informed person on the base regarding the Atlantis expedition. He also agreed that Doctor Calliday, who is a very able archaeologist, would be able to handle the ruins.'

'I see.' Woolsey looked at the General. 'Perhaps we can return to the mission.'

'Major Green's report is very clear.' Landry said. 'Turner and Grogan held the gate; Carter, Green and Calliday went to investigate the ruins. Calliday found the opening to the temple. She and Carter went inside and descended to a lower level discovering a room filled with artefacts. At that point, an earthquake began. They evacuated on Carter's order.'

'I understand that Doctor Calliday was only able to translate some of the writing on the temple walls.' Woolsey said. He flipped back a couple of pages. 'She stated in her report that she was able to determine that something was held in the temple but not what.' He looked up at Landry. 'Is it usual for teams to enter temples which may contain an unknown?'

'It's what they do.' Landry pointed out.

'Surely the risk was too great.' Woolsey retorted.

'From what I understand they took every precaution; Carter preceded Calliday and ensured the passageways and rooms were clear.' Landry stated.

'And the risk of opening the temple in the first place?' Woolsey continued. 'I understand Doctor Jackson was able to make a full translation; if it had been known that the temple held a Doomsday machine would they have still have investigated?'

Landry's eyes glittered at the unspoken criticism of Jackson being absent again. 'We'll never know.'

'No.' Woolsey agreed. 'We won't.' He glanced back at his notes; unnecessary but it gave him a reason to pause. 'Your report states there was an incoming wormhole activated; SG12's IDC was received and you opened the iris.'

'Yes.' Landry's tone was guarded.

'Turner, Grogan and Green arrived back safely; Doctor Calliday's exit was violent and she was rendered unconscious.' Woolsey continued. 'At which point, electrical energy blew out some capacitors and the wormhole disengaged.'

'Yes.' Landry moved subtly in his seat. 'Sergeant Siler assured me we would have to replace the capacitors before we could return to the planet safely to retrieve Colonel Carter.'

'Yet you had no way of confirming if she was still alive especially given there was no attempt to re-establish a wormhole from the planet to the SGC.' Woolsey said quietly.

Landry bristled. 'There was equally no evidence that she was dead. It was reasonable to assume that when the wormhole failed at her end, she was alive. We assumed that the DHD was damaged and that she would seek shelter until a rescue team was deployed.' He waited a beat. 'We were right.'

'We'll discuss the rescue mission shortly.' Woolsey said smoothly. 'I'd like to talk about why General O'Neill was informed. Is it the intention to tell Homeworld Security immediately every time a member of the SGC goes missing?'

'General O'Neill was not informed of Colonel Carter's disappearance by the SGC. He was informed by Doctor Jackson.' Landry stated firmly.

'With your permission?' Woolsey stressed.

'With my permission.' Landry confirmed.

'If it had been Major Green left on the planet, would you have agreed to a request for a…a friend of his to be informed?'

'His _friend_ is unlikely have clearance.' Landry shot back. 'That's not a consideration with General O'Neill.'

'But maintaining a positive relationship with Homeworld Security is.' Woolsey said.

'I won't deny that.' Landry confirmed.

'As is maintaining a positive relationship with the Free Jaffa.' Woolsey continued.

Landry looked at him. 'What's your point, Mister Woolsey?'

'My point is that Teal'c was also informed by Doctor Jackson.' Woolsey said. He also knew Landry had not given permission for that to happen nor for the Jaffa to step through to the SGC.

Landry remained silent.

'Let's discuss the rescue mission.' Woolsey said deciding to move on. 'You authorised it.'

'Yes.' Landry nodded.

'SG3, SG12 minus Doctor Calliday, a med team, and General O'Neill, Teal'c and Doctor Jackson. Is that right?' Woolsey checked.

'Yes.' Landry stood up and walked over to the side cabinet. He poured a glass of water. He raised the full glass in a silent offer to Woolsey.

Woolsey shook his head. 'Why so many personnel?'

'The med team is included as standard protocol; SG12 had the most knowledge of the planet; SG3 have years of rescue experience and would enable them to cover more ground.'

'And the former members of SG1?' Woolsey pressed.

'They volunteered and I acquiesced. Again, their presence would enable the rescue to cover more ground in searching for Colonel Carter.' Landry walked back to his desk and sat back down.

'The report stated that General O'Neill took command.' Woolsey noted.

'He's the most senior officer.' Landry returned.

'He's also the only person on the mission with the least amount of off-world experience in the last year.'

'He has years of experience.' Landry responded. 'If he didn't, he wouldn't be the Head of Homeworld Security.'

Woolsey clicked his pen off and on again. 'Given the value of all three men to the Stargate programme why risk sending them off-world?'

'I've already answered that question.' Landry said, his eyes flashing angrily.

'I'll rephrase.' Woolsey said. 'If they had not volunteered, would you have assigned them to the mission?'

'Probably not.' Landry conceded.

Woolsey made another note. 'I understand the rescue mission was a repeat of the first, only this time all of the former members of SG1 were left behind?'

Landry took a sip of water. 'Colonel Reynolds confirmed that SG1 headed for the most likely location to find Colonel Carter. They had just found her and requested assistance when there was another earthquake. General O'Neill ordered the rest of the team to evacuate.'

'And since then you have been unable to establish an outgoing wormhole to the planet.' Woolsey concluded.

'The President has authorised the use of Prometheus. She's on her way to collect them now.'

'How long will that journey take?' Woolsey questioned.

'I'm sure you know.' Landry retorted.

'For the record.' Woolsey nodded at the Dictaphone.

'For the record, it will take just under a week.' Landry bit out.

Woolsey held his gaze. 'I think that concludes my interview, General. Thank you for your cooperation.' He clicked his pen back off and reached for the Dictaphone. 'I'll want to speak with all the individuals involved in the missions and the gate room and control room technicians on duty.'

'Of course you will.' Landry said dryly as Woolsey packed up. 'Has it occurred to you, Mister Woolsey, that if Doctor Calliday is correct about the Doomsday machine and SG1 cannot stop it, that this will all be a gigantic waste of time?'

Woolsey shrugged. 'As you pointed out, General, SG1 do have a tendency to end up in the right place at the right time regardless of how questionable the decisions were that got them there.'

'And you're confident that they'll save us.' Landry realised. His brow creased. 'I don't understand; if you truly believe that, why this whole show?'

'Because no-one is above being held accountable for their actions and decisions when the safety of our very planet is at stake, and just because SG1 would sacrifice their own lives to save Earth, doesn't give them the right to endanger our planet in the first place.' Woolsey replied passionately. 'Our Founding Fathers believed in checks and balances on power; so do I.'

Landry motioned at the door. 'The guard will show you to the room we've organised.'

Woolsey inclined his head. 'Thank you.' He headed for the door.

'Mister Woolsey.'

Woolsey turned around inquisitively, one hand on the door handle.

'It's always easy to make the right call once the ball has already been played.' Landry sat down. 'It doesn't mean the original call wasn't meant to win the game.' He opened the folder on his desk, clearly dismissing Woolsey.

'Too many bad calls, General,' Woolsey replied evenly and was pleased to see Landry look up in surprise, 'and the owners eventually have to fire the coach or the players.' He nodded sharply. 'I'll report back when my interviews are over.'

He left before Landry could say anything more; he had what he needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Teal'c barely felt the weight of Colonel Carter in his arms. She had remained unconscious. He kept her close. The Jaffa knew her original injuries had been worsened by her fight with the Unas. He felt a wave of pride. His team mate was a formidable warrior. It was impressive that she had killed two Unas before being captured and had found a way to ensure the rest of SG1 would find her. But it was clear that she had sustained further injuries.

He felt guilt slide into his belly like a knife. He should have refused to have left her despite O'Neill's need for back-up. If he had stayed with her, it was unlikely she would have been captured. Of course, it was equally likely that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson would have been killed. He pushed away the useless thoughts. He should focus on the present and ensuring no further harm came to Colonel Carter rather than dwelling on past regrets, he told himself sternly.

He glanced back and found O'Neill carefully guarding their progress. The military man had obviously decided to do the same as Teal'c. Teal'c figured O'Neill had blamed himself for what had happened to Colonel Carter. It had been his decision to split the team. Teal'c knew he would have done the same in his place and he guessed Colonel Carter would have also taken the same course of action had she been asked. Yet he knew O'Neill was questioning whether his decision had been right given his time out of the field.

It had surprised Teal'c that O'Neill had accepted the position of the SGC commander although admittedly he believed O'Neill had planned to continue going off-world more than he had ultimately been able to do so. O'Neill was incredibly suited to leading men in the field; gifted. His ability to strategise on his feet; to lead his team to its fullest potential was outstanding. Teal'c could not believe that O'Neill enjoyed being away from the action anymore than he did.

They were so similar, he and O'Neill. Brothers. Both born for battle; both excelling in warfare. Both driven by a need to protect and defend. Both cared for strong women who were warriors in their own right. Teal'c had observed that his two military team-mates had come to care for one another long before either O'Neill or Colonel Carter had realised. He had been witness to their confessions and their heartache. While each had tried to move on in their own ways, their paths always seemed to inextricably lead back to each other. Teal'c had believed their reassignments would have made moving on together a possibility at last.

They cared for each other; that much was evident in each look they shared, each touch. Yet they remained apart, seemingly still trapped by the barriers that no longer existed between them. He wondered why. He was reminded of a man Apophis had once tortured. The Goa'uld had rigged the man's cell door to burn him every time he touched it. For a time he had tried to escape over and over. Yet eventually he stopped trying to touch the door. When Apophis had taken the door away, the man had remained in the cell, unable to leave so conditioned by his previous torture. Apophis had laughed to see the man so cowed and broken that he could not see the open door in his mind to walk through it.

Teal'c figured O'Neill and Colonel Carter were as the man in the cell. They had been so long conditioned to the idea that they could not be together that now the door was open, they seemed unable to recognise the possibility and grasp it. His own situation bubbled to the surface of his mind. Did it also explain his inability to take his relationship with Ishta forward? He had spent so many years holding back from commitment, keeping himself distant so he could act unimpeded and without distraction that perhaps he was unable see he no longer needed to do so.

He considered it as they walked past the bodies of the Unas they had killed earlier. He had always vaguely thought that when the war was over he would be able to commit fully to Ishta and he could not pretend that his inability to do so was because he did not realise the possibility was there; he knew the possibility was there, the problem was that faced with it he was also faced with an unwelcome truth; he did not _want_ to change their relationship.

Ishta was a good woman and he enjoyed her company; they were well-suited in many ways and he knew he loved her, but to pledge a lifelong commitment? He was uncertain if he wished to be married again. He had a son; Rya'c was married to a good woman. In time there would be grandchildren. He liked his freedom; he answered to no-one. Marriage held few attractions for him, Teal'c realised with chagrin. Yet Ishta deserved such a commitment and he knew that if he were to fail to offer her one that she would eventually look elsewhere and he could not blame her.

Focus on the present, Teal'c reminded himself. His thoughts had revealed the futility of existing in the past and there would not be a future if they did not stop the Doomsday machine. His gaze moved to the archaeologist in front of him. They stepped into another corridor.

'This way.' Daniel pointed and moved forward.

Teal'c followed, holding Colonel Carter securely. He could feel O'Neill at his back, guarding them.

Daniel stopped at the end of the corridor. It was a dead end.

'What's going on?' Jack moved up to stand next to the younger man. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

'It dead ends with this wall.' Daniel waved at it with his free hand.

'Maybe you're reading it wrong.' Jack said, pointing at the device Daniel was holding.

'I'm reading it right.' Daniel retorted.

'Daniel, we're at a dead end.' Jack waved his hand at the wall.

Daniel glared at him.

Jack sighed and turned back to the Jaffa. 'Any suggestions, Teal'c?'

'Perhaps a rest is in order.' Teal'c said.

'Good call.' Jack nodded. 'Let's take a break.' He was already walking over to help Teal'c lower Sam to the floor.

They took a few minutes to check her injuries again and make her comfortable.

Jack pointed across the corridor at a door. 'Is that what I think it is?'

'Bathroom.' Daniel said out loud.

'There might be water. I'll replenish the canteens.' Jack said. 'Stay with Carter.'

Teal'c watched him disappear into the room.

Daniel slid down the wall and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. 'Maybe he's right; maybe I am reading this thing wrong.'

'You should rest.' Teal'c advised. He lowered himself to the floor to sit beside his friend. 'You have been awake for many hours.'

'Jack thinks I'm leaving everyone behind by going to Atlantis.' Daniel remarked quietly. 'Maybe he's right about that too.'

'What do you think?' Teal'c asked curious.

'I guess I don't see it as leaving you behind so much as that you all give me something to come back to.' Daniel admitted.

'Family.' Teal'c supplied in understanding.

Daniel sighed. 'Is it wrong to want to move on?'

'No.' Teal'c looked at the ceiling. 'But you have chosen your new path, Daniel Jackson. Some of us are not so fortunate.'

Daniel looked at him. 'You're free, Teal'c.' He dropped his gaze. 'But you're not, are you? Everyone just expects you to lead the new government.' He sighed again deeply. 'And Jack didn't choose his new role and Sam didn't really choose to go to R&D.'

'I believe General O'Neill said it best.' Teal'c said.

'What?'

Teal'c held Daniel's compassionate gaze. 'Change does indeed suck.'

Daniel gave a short laugh. 'Maybe you're just looking at it the wrong way.'

Teal'c looked at him quizzically.

'You're a leader of your people, Teal'c. You can help shape their future.' Daniel pointed out. 'How many people get that kind of opportunity in their lives?'

Teal'c considered his words. Perhaps he had been too hasty at only seeing the downside to the expectation that he would lead his people; perhaps there was an opportunity he had not yet grasped. And perhaps he was to viewing his relationship with Ishta with similarly faulty thinking; instead of the loss of his perceived freedom, perhaps he should consider the opportunity that had presented itself – an opportunity to be with her.

'This was my fault.' Daniel blurted out abruptly.

'How so, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked.

'I should have been with her.' Daniel said miserably. He glanced at Sam. 'How do you think she's doing?'

Teal'c opened his mouth to reply.

'She's doing fine.' Sam cut in groggily. She started to shift and they helped her move into a sitting position. She accepted the water canteen and took a sip, wincing. She suddenly seemed to focus. 'Where's the Colonel?'

'You mean General O'Neill.' Teal'c corrected.

'Right.' Sam smiled weakly. 'Where is he?'

'He went to get some water.' Daniel said. He looked across the hall at the closed door and frowned. 'He should have been back now.'

Teal'c rose to his feet swiftly. 'I will go and check.' He grabbed his gun and entered the bathroom.

It was a large space with several cubicles towards the back. The left side was dominated by a large marble sink. Two water canteens stood by the side. He made his way in stealthily. He heard a sound at the back and moved forward to take cover by the internal cubicle wall. He moved out and aimed his weapon.

Jack looked back at him, his own weapon poised.

They lowered their guns.

'We were concerned.' Teal'c said crisply.

'Sorry, I thought since I was here, I would, uh.' Jack waved at the cubicles behind him as he crossed to the sink.

'Colonel Carter is awake.' Teal'c said.

'How is she?' Jack placed his hands in the bowl and water began to run from the faucet.

'She is disoriented. She referred to you as Colonel.' Teal'c watched as the other man washed his face and neck.

'Damn.' Jack dried off his face with the edge of his t-shirt and his eyes met Teal'c's in the mirror.

There was a taut silence.

Jack reached for the water canteens. 'We should get back to the others.'

'O'Neill.' Teal'c subtly blocked his way. 'I have recently come to realise that not all change is to be feared if it presents an opportunity.'

Jack looked at him solemnly and a muscle tensed in his jaw. 'We should get back.'

He walked out and Teal'c followed, satisfied the other man had listened to his words. Perhaps he should follow his own advice, Teal'c mused. Perhaps he should consider his opportunity as Daniel Jackson had suggested.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam waited until Teal'c disappeared before she turned to Daniel. He looked tired and pale. He looked exhausted. She reached out and took his hand. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Daniel squeezed her fingers lightly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I got into a fight with some really nasty Unas.' Sam replied dryly. She bit her lip. 'I heard your conversation with Teal'c.' She admitted quietly. 'It isn't your fault I didn't make it back to the SGC.'

'I should have been with you. I should never have agreed to do the briefing.' Daniel said, remorsefully. 'It was our last mission.'

'Daniel,' Sam rubbed his fingers comfortingly, 'have you considered that things turned out exactly as they were meant to?'

'What do you mean?' Daniel asked, frowning.

'I mean, maybe this was meant to happen.' Sam said weakly. 'We probably triggered the machine when we sent the original MALP. If I hadn't missed the wormhole home, we might have been back at the SGC oblivious…'

'To the end of the universe.' Daniel finished for her. His lips curled upwards a little. 'You could be right.' His tired face brightened. 'So maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way.'

'Maybe that's not the only thing.' Sam said.

Daniel picked up the energy device and waved at her. 'You mean this?'

'No.' Sam hesitated but ploughed on. 'I was thinking about the Colonel's reaction to you going to Atlantis.'

'Oh that.' Daniel said dismissively.

'You're his best friend, Daniel. Has it occurred to you that he's just going to miss you?' Sam pointed out gently. 'That we're all going to miss you?'

Daniel's mouth formed a perfect O. He sighed and looked at her with chagrin. 'I never thought about it that way.' He squeezed her hand again. 'I've been so caught up in the excitement.'

'You should be excited, Daniel.'

'I could have thought more about how it's been for you.' Daniel argued.

'You've wanted to go for so long and it's not your fault, or Teal'c's, or the Colonel's that I ended up being the last one left.' Sam murmured. 'It's just what happened. Maybe it was meant to happen like this.' She raised a bandaged hand. 'I think maybe we've all been a little blind lately.' She mused out loud, thinking about Daniel's conversation with Teal'c.

'Maybe I've been so caught up in feeling sorry that this part of my life is over that I haven't seen my move to Area 51 as the opportunity it is.' She smiled at him. 'Maybe I've been like Teal'c and haven't been looking at it the right way.'

Daniel smiled back at her. 'Well, I think I've been looking at this wrong.' He held up the device. 'You want to take a look?'

Sam reached for it when she stopped. She raised a finger to her lips and grasped her gun. Daniel immediately reached for his. Both of them were poised when Jack and Teal'c appeared. They lowered their weapons.

'Good to see you awake.' Jack said as he crouched down beside Sam. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, sir.' Sam said stubbornly.

He held up a finger. 'Follow it.'

She blew out a small breath of annoyance but obediently tracked his finger. She stopped suddenly as she saw another Jack crouched beside the real one; her hallucination staring back at her with concern and love. She blinked and he disappeared.

'Carter.' Jack snapped her attention back to him.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam raised her hand to the bump on her head. 'Just tired.'

She could see the urge to disagree flit through his worried brown eyes but he nodded instead.

'Want a trip to the bathroom?' Jack suggested. 'You can wash up a little.'

'Sounds good.' Sam murmured.

He held up a hand to stop Teal'c from reaching for her. 'I've got it.'

'I'll come too.' Daniel said, getting to his feet and stretching. 'I could use a bathroom break.'

'Let's all go.' Jack agreed. 'That wall isn't going anywhere.'

The bathroom trip was slow but it was worth it. Sam accepted Jack's arm as she stepped out of the cubicle; there had been a small but swift argument about her going in on her own but Jack had backed down.

'Where are Teal'c and Daniel?' She asked, looking around the empty space.

'Outside, keeping watch.' Jack said as he helped her stagger over to the sink. He handed her a damp handkerchief. 'You still seeing, uh, things?'

Sam kept her attention on the water and wiping her face with the handkerchief. 'Does it matter?'

'What rank am I?' Jack asked.

Sam was surprised into looking at him. She took in the bruise that marked his cheekbone and wondered if his fight with the Unas had left him with a concussion. 'Are you feeling alright, sir?'

'Teal'c mentioned that you called me Colonel?' Jack said.

'I was just confused when I woke up.' Sam said defensively. She tried a smile. 'It's been a while since we were all on a mission together.'

Jack steadied her as she swayed on her feet.

'And I'm really glad you're here.' The truth spilled from her lips before she could stop it.

He stared at her.

'I mean, it feels right that it's the four of us for the last SG1 mission.' Sam hurried out. She darted a nervous look at him.

'Yeah.' Jack slid his arm around her, tucking her closer to his own body.

She clung onto his shoulder with a hand as they took a step away from the sink. 'You know Daniel wanted a big mission like saving the world for our last one.'

'See I knew this was his fault; I just didn't know why.' Jack joked.

They smiled at each other.

'Come on.' Jack said, sobering. 'Let's get back to saving the world.'

They all settled back in front of the blank wall.

Daniel handed her the device. 'I can't understand it.'

Sam checked the calibrations and his readings. She bit her lip. 'I don't think you're reading it wrong. The energy signature is definitely coming from behind that wall.'

'Maybe there's another way around.' Jack suggested.

'Or maybe we're just not seeing it right.' Daniel countered. He walked up to the wall.

'Daniel?' Jack questioned.

'I see where he's going with this, sir.' Sam said suddenly understanding what Daniel had in mind.

'You do?'

'Yes, sir.'

'You want to explain it to me?' Jack asked dryly. His eyes twinkled at her.

Sam smiled at him. 'What if the wall isn't a wall?'

'What?' Jack looked completely bemused.

'Sam's right, Jack.' Daniel gestured at the wall. 'Maybe this is meant to be a security feature. If all anyone finds is a dead end then they stop searching.'

'You believe the wall to be an illusion.' Teal'c surmised.

'Or some kind of advanced holographic projection.' Sam said.

'So we just walk through it.' Jack said, reviewing the wall with new eyes.

'You could try it.' Daniel made a sweeping invitation with his arms.

Jack looked at Daniel suspiciously. His eyes moved back to Sam who looked at him encouragingly. He turned back to the wall. 'OK, then.' He reached forward and poked at it with a finger. 'It feels solid.'

'Maybe you have to think about walking through it.' Daniel said.

Jack sighed. 'Think about it?'

'Think about it.' Daniel repeated.

'Right.' Jack closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

Sam found herself thinking alongside him. Walk through it. A giggle had her eyes snapping to the left of the Colonel. _Grace grinned at her before the child turned and skipped through the wall._ Her breath lodged in her throat.

Jack moved forward and disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack opened his eyes and breathed in a relieved breath. He wasn't stuck in a wall. The room suddenly brightened with artificial light and Jack blinked as he swore. He looked at the control room that was revealed with a sense of satisfaction; each wall had banks of monitors and controls; the layout was reminiscent of the reports from Atlantis – smooth metallic like consoles. There were a few stools and chairs. It was windowless but there was another door at the back; Jack checked it out quickly and found a small storage room filled with gadgets that no doubt would send Daniel and Carter into coos of ecstasy if they discovered them; he closed the door on the room firmly.

'Sir.' Carter's anxious radio call interrupted the moment.

'I'm here, Carter.' Jack answered. 'I'm coming back through.' He turned and closed his eyes again. This time he walked forward confidently. He made it back into the corridor unscathed.

The other three members of SG1 looked at him in relief. He gestured over his shoulder. 'You were right. There's a control room back there.'

'So how do we all go through?' Daniel asked, looking at the wall sceptically.

'I believe we should employ the Tollan method.' Teal'c suggested calmly. His gaze met Jack's and Jack glimpsed the hint of amusement in the dark depths.

'Really?' Jack made a face.

'The Tollan method?' Sam asked. Her face was pale, too pale. Jack could see she was struggling to stay with them again.

'You know,' Daniel wiggled his hand, 'holding hands.'

'Ah.' Sam smiled at Jack's evident disgust. 'I see.'

'Which is why I'm going to repeat this;' he paused dramatically, 'really?'

'We should give it a try, sir.' Sam offered her hand and he helped her to her feet. She lurched ominously and Jack reacted swiftly, picking her up.

'I'm fine.' Sam protested, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'OK, I'll take Carter through and come back for you guys.' Jack said, ignoring her, his arms tightening around her.

Daniel nodded.

'I believe that would be wise.' Teal'c said.

'Sir.' Sam tried to protest again.

Jack turned back to the wall. 'You might want to close your eyes, Carter.' He closed his and stepped through again.

'Ow.' Sam's voice had him opening his eyes cautiously. She was wincing under the bright lights.

'Sorry. I forgot to warn you.' Jack said as he lowered carefully to the floor. 'I'll go get the guys.' He took a step away from her and looked back. She was looking at the consoles with glee. 'Carter?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Don't touch anything.' Jack warned. He spun on his heel and walked back through to the corridor before she could deny his charge.

'You guys ready?' Jack asked, taking in the packed rucksacks that they had slung over their shoulders.

'Indeed.' Teal'c held out his hand.

Daniel smirked and held out his.

Jack scowled. 'Fine. Let's get this over with.' He clasped their hands. 'On three. One, two, three.'

They stepped through and into the control room.

'Wow.' Daniel's head swivelled from side to side. 'This place is incredible.'

Jack let go of his companions' hands with more haste than grace. 'OK. So we're all through the wall. Now what?'

'Well, the answer to stopping this Doomsday machine has to be in here somewhere, right?' Daniel said, gesticulating at the various consoles.

'If you say so, Daniel.' Jack said rubbing a hand through his hair. 'What do we need to do?'

'You need to initialise the systems, sir.' Sam advised as she hoisted herself to her feet using the edge of one of the metal consoles. 'That way Daniel and I can work on them.'

'Daniel.' Jack corrected. 'You need to rest, Carter.'

'Sir.'

'Jack's right.' Daniel said. 'I mean, until we know which of these consoles we need, you should rest.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c lined up beside Jack.

Sam glared at them. 'I'm fine, Colonel.'

'You're not fine.' Jack shot back, deciding to ignore the rank issue. 'You have a major concussion and you need rest.'

Her defiant gaze clashed with his but he wasn't backing down. She needed rest.

'Sam,' Daniel moved forward and took her hands in his. 'We are absolutely going to need you later to understand how to stop this. If you get too tired now…' he shrugged.

'Daniel's right.' Jack said supportively. He held her disappointed gaze. 'We need you to save our butts later. Get some rest.'

Sam nodded reluctantly.

'Teal'c, why don't you help her get settled?' Jack suggested.

The Jaffa inclined his head in agreement. Jack watched for a moment as Carter grudgingly accepted help before he dragged himself back to the problem at hand. He caught Daniel's eyes and jerked his head at a far corner. The two men gathered together at a console.

Daniel looked at him, his blue eyes shining with worry. 'Sam keeps calling you Colonel, Jack.' He glanced toward her. 'I don't think she even knows she's doing it.'

'I know, Daniel.' Jack put a hand on his shoulder. 'The sooner we do this, the sooner we get her home.'

Daniel nodded.

Jack slipped into one of the bucket seats by a console. 'So what do I do? Think at it?'

'You just touch it.' Daniel said.

Jack raised his eyebrows but he laid his hands on the console. It buzzed and flickered to life. The monitor sprang up filled with data.

'Fascinating.' Daniel murmured as he scrolled through the text. 'This is some kind of log.'

'Of the Doomsday machine?' Jack checked impatiently.

'No.' Daniel shook his head. He pushed his glasses up. 'This isn't it.'

Jack wheeled the chair to the next console.

'Jack.' Daniel protested, gesticulating at the monitor wildly. 'This could be important.'

'Is it the Doomsday machine?' Jack asked again brusquely, he was already placing his hands on the second console.

'No, but…'

'But nothing, Daniel.' Jack interrupted, motioning for the archaeologist to move his butt. 'You can play around all you want once we save the world again.'

'Right.' Daniel moved back to Jack's side.

They were almost a third of the way around the consoles when they found it. It was inconspicuous; a small monitor on its own between two larger consoles. The monitor flickered into life. A planet appeared on the screen with a data stream of information on the right hand side.

'I think this is it.' Daniel peered at the data intently, his nose practically on top of the screen.

'You think?' Jack checked sceptically. Daniel had thought the same thing two consoles back. They had spent ten minutes with it before they had realised it was the wrong one.

'No, no, I'm sure.' Daniel nodded enthusiastically. 'This is it.'

'OK,' Jack sighed in relief. 'That's…'

'Although…' Daniel frowned.

'Daniel.' Jack said warningly.

'No, no, this is it.' Daniel nodded again. 'I'm sure.'

'You're sure?' Jack asked caustically.

'I'm sure.' Daniel said.

Jack glared at him. He pointed at the screen. 'So, how do we stop this thing?'

'I'm not sure.' Daniel said.

'You're not sure?' Jack frowned.

'I'm not sure.' Daniel pushed Jack subtly out of the way. 'This might take some time.'

Jack left Daniel to it. He stretched easing the kinks and aches from his muscles before he walked back to where Teal'c had situated Carter. She was tucked into one sleeping bag with another had been placed on the floor below her to provide extra comfort. Her head rested on a rolled up jacket.

The Jaffa rose from the floor with a fluidity that Jack envied. 'Colonel Carter is sleeping.' Teal'c said. His tone suggested that Jack would be unwise if he woke her.

'Good.' Jack responded. 'She probably needs the rest.'

'You should also rest, O'Neill.' Teal'c looked at him kindly.

Jack would have argued but he couldn't deny the tiredness that had his head pounding and his body aching.

'Sleep.' Teal'c advised. 'I will wake you when Daniel Jackson finds something to report.'

'Right.' Jack patted his friend's muscular arm. He unpacked another sleeping bag and used it to cushion the hard floor. He settled close to Carter.

He closed his eyes. He knew he could do with the rest; he was tired. He had stayed in shape when he'd been at the SGC but the regime in Washington was already beginning to take its toll. He really wasn't in good enough shape to be fighting Unas and running around Ancient cities. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he was irked at the idea of Daniel going to Atlantis – maybe he was envious. He and Daniel had started their Stargate adventure together; taken down Ra together; liberated Abydos together. Now Daniel was going to head away on his own, continue the adventure without Jack.

Jack hated the idea. The jealousy was part of it but he was also worried that he wouldn't be around to watch Daniel's back, rescue him when he got into trouble. Not that Daniel was the same naïve archaeologist that Jack had first known but Jack hated the idea that he wouldn't be around for Daniel if he needed him. But he couldn't blame the other man for wanting to go. Daniel had found the lost city of Atlantis. It was an archaeological discovery of the century – millennium even. He deserved to be the one exploring the city.

When the expedition had first set out, Jack had refused to let Daniel go because they hadn't known if the expedition would ever make it home. As much as no-one had liked to say it, the members of that first team had been expendable – even Elizabeth Weir. It was to her credit that she had moulded a team out of some of the rather odd characters that had gone to Atlantis in some difficult circumstances. With travel between Atlantis and Earth assured with the Daedalus there was no reason why Daniel couldn't fulfil his dream and Jack knew he shouldn't stand in the way of that. He was going to miss him though. At least Carter hadn't decided to go to Atlantis too…

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her face was pale and tense, faint lines marking her skin around the corners of her lips and eyes even in sleep. Her lips were bloodless; a pale pink that worried Jack. The bruises stood out in stark relief. Her breathing was laboured and he figured her ribs must be hurting her. She had been through so much, Jack thought anxiously. He knew her head injury was worsening; the fact that she kept lapsing into calling him Colonel was a worrying sign.

Mission first, Jack told himself. They had to find a way to stop the Doomsday machine. Once they did that, they could find a way home and get Carter some medical help.

A wave of resentment ran through him. He turned over to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Teal'c and Daniel quietly murmuring around the Doomsday console. He closed his eyes and rested an arm over his face to block out more of the light.

He was tired of putting the mission first, Jack realised. He had been ready to retire; to move on with his life…instead he was stuck in a job he didn't want – one that needed to be done, sure – but one that kept him from spending time with the only people who mattered to him and one in particular.

Jack repressed the sigh that threatened to escape his lips. He rubbed at his chest to soothe the tightness there. He had promised Carter he would always be there for her and he hadn't meant just as her friend or her team-mate. While he stood by his original decision after her father's death to give her time, he was beginning to question why he hadn't asked her out the minute he had technically moved out of her chain of command. The idea that he simply feared changing their relationship as Teal'c had inferred seemed incredible to him but he was wondering if it wasn't true; if he hadn't used the physical distance of his new assignment to hide from his real fears about whether he was good enough for her. It was no wonder Carter was questioning whether it was too late for them.

Was it too late?

The question hit Jack squarely in the face. He lowered his arm and looked over at Carter. She was badly injured and he was scared, deep down scared that she wasn't going to survive the mission. More than that, he wasn't sure if any of them were going to survive the mission. Even if they stopped the Doomsday machine, they all still had to find a way off the planet. They would do it, Jack determined forcefully. They would complete their mission and they would all get home safely. That was the only acceptable outcome for him.

And when they did get home…well, Jack considered nervously, maybe Teal'c was right; maybe all change was not to be feared. He stretched out a hand toward Carter and curled his fingers gently around hers, careful of her bandages. He closed his eyes and slid into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Daniel yawned widely. He arched his back trying to ease the deep seated ache that had set into his shoulders and glanced over at the sleeping couple behind him. Not for the first time in the hours that had passed, he took in the way Jack's hand covered Sam's. His eyebrows drew up, peeking above his glasses. His eyes skittered away as though he had seen something he wasn't supposed to see before he could stop to think. He shook himself a little. Too many years, Daniel thought wryly; there had been too many years of looking the other way when it came to Jack and Sam; ignoring how they felt about each other because if any of the team acknowledged it openly then SG1 would be over. But given SG1 was over officially and Jack wasn't Sam's CO anymore, maybe it no longer mattered if Jack held Sam's hand while they slept.

He turned back to the monitor. Deciphering the text on screen was taking longer than he had hoped. The Ancient language used was older than any he had encountered before. He was struggling to translate and he knew his own tiredness had something to do with that. Teal'c had alternated between exploring the control room and helping Daniel with the translation.

'I don't get it.' Daniel muttered out loud, taking his glasses off to rub at his sore eyes.

'What do you not get, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked. He adjusted his stool to bring it closer to the console.

'Why would anyone build a Doomsday machine?' Daniel leaned back on his stool and stared at the screen, hoping the letters would start to make sense to him.

'To protect themselves.' Teal'c suggested.

'From what?' Daniel sighed heavily. 'This is probably the oldest Ancient city we know about apart from Dakara, and both here and Dakara have weapons that literally could wipe out all life in our galaxy.'

'Perhaps the Wraith.' Teal'c mused.

'No, I don't think that's it.' Daniel said. 'I think this city is older than Atlantis.' He pointed at the screen. 'This language is the oldest dialect that I have ever come across. I think the Ancients built this place long before they constructed Atlantis or maybe even Dakara.'

'Perhaps there was another enemy the Ancients feared.' Teal'c said.

'Another enemy.' Daniel turned the idea around in his head. 'One they felt they would need to destroy the whole galaxy to take out? Isn't that overkill?'

Teal'c's eyebrow arched. 'It would depend on the enemy.'

'Not a good thought.' Daniel muttered. 'OK,' he refocused on the text on the screen, 'this is the planet.' He tapped the revolving sphere in the graphic. 'And this is showing real time what is happening.'

'Which is what, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked patiently.

'That's what I'm not so sure about.' Daniel admitted. He pointed at the streaming data. 'This is definitely monitoring some kind of power build-up but I can't tell how the machine works from the translation.'

'Perhaps it is time to rouse Colonel Carter.'

Daniel nodded. He got up and stretched as Teal'c made his way over to their sleeping team-mates. Jack was immediately alert and Teal'c stooped to inform him of their progress. Jack nodded and reached out to gently wake Sam. It took longer than Daniel liked for them to rouse her.

Sam gestured at the monitor as she settled onto the stool. 'So what am I looking at it?'

'The Doomsday machine, I think.' Daniel pointed at the sphere. 'This is definitely the planet and this,' he tapped the screen on the right, 'is some kind of power reading; it's escalating.' He tapped a command on the keyboard. Text appeared under the sphere. 'I've translated most of this but it's not making a great deal of sense to me.' He took her through it slowly.

She nodded occasionally and frowned thoughtfully. 'Go back over this section for me.' Her fingers traced a middle section.

Daniel complied.

'You getting any of this, Carter?' Jack asked, leaning into her personal space to look at the monitor.

'A little, sir.' Sam replied absently. A line appeared between her brows as she turned over the information in her mind. 'The physics is way beyond anything we've dealt with before but…'

'But?' Jack and Daniel prompted in unison. They shot each other an annoyed look.

'But I think I understand the basic principles.' Sam sighed and her hand crept to her forehead. 'Effectively, this explains that the machine is drawing energy from the planet's inner core.'

Daniel sighed. 'So that would explain the earthquakes.'

'What?' Jack asked.

Sam turned to him. 'The core of a planet is a furnace, sir. Usually, the intense heat, keeps all the metals and ore at the centre in a molten state. They provide a stable magnetic force for the planet. If that's disturbed, it will cause planetary disruptions…'

'Like earthquakes.' Jack inserted.

'Or volcanic eruptions elsewhere on the planet.' Sam arched her back and stopped abruptly when her ribs protested. 'Weather disturbances. It explains why it was raining.'

'I do not understand.' Teal'c commented.

'The power from the core is being siphoned into the city…somewhere.' Sam tapped her fingers restlessly on the desktop. 'Eventually, the planet won't be able to sustain the power drain and will implode; the energy from that will be sucked into this…somewhere and then there will be a massive explosion.'

'Wiping out the entire galaxy.' Daniel completed.

'That's a hell of a lot of energy.' Jack commented.

'If this text is correct, the planet's core is made up mostly of molten naquadah.' She waved a hand at the room. 'So's the city.'

'It's one big bomb.' Daniel realised.

'Undoubtedly, the Ancient's chose P2X654 for this reason.' Teal'c suggested.

'I think you're right and…' She stared at the monitor.

Daniel exchanged a concerned look with Jack.

'Carter.' Jack said firmly to regain her attention.

Sam looked at him as though he had startled her. 'It's subspace.'

'What?' Jack asked again.

'The power is being siphoned into subspace.' Sam repeated. 'That's why it will survive the planet's implosion. The explosion will rip through subspace. It'll tear everything in the galaxy apart at the sub-atomic level.'

'Nice.' Jack motioned at the screen. 'How do we stop it?'

Sam bit her lip. 'I'm not sure we can, sir.'

'Sure we can.' Jack said confidently.

'We're dealing with technology way beyond our understanding.' Sam began. 'I don't even know where to begin, Colonel.' She rubbed her forehead.

Daniel winced at the rank she used for Jack.

'How about an off switch?' Jack asked, leaning forward again and evidently ignoring the rank issue. 'Can't we just switch it off?'

'It's too late for that.' Sam said.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'Excuse me?'

'There was only a small window of opportunity to stop the power build up.' Sam said tiredly. 'The first twenty-four hours after the Stargate initiated. We're way beyond that.' She moved suddenly, pointing at a schematic on the screen. 'It looks like the original system wasn't tied to the Stargate.'

'Ra.' Daniel blurted out. 'He must have modified the weapon.'

Jack gave him a sceptical look.

'I think he's right, sir.' Sam said.

'Ra must have found this place, realised what it could do and altered the system for his own purposes.' Daniel began excitedly. 'He must have brought the Stargate we used to replace the one originally here to make it work and built the temple as a means of access to the city.'

'Great.' Jack bit out. 'But how does that help us stop this thing?'

There was silence.

'I'm sorry, sir.' Sam said dejectedly. 'I just can't see how.'

Jack grimaced apologetically. 'You'll get it, Carter. Just,' he waved at the monitor, 'keep at it.'

Sam nodded. She turned back to the screen.

'Maybe I should check out the rest of the consoles.' Daniel suggested. 'This may not be the only one which has information. We might learn something from another.'

'Carter, you stay with this one.' Jack nodded at Teal'c who took the seat beside her. Jack jerked his head at Daniel and he followed the older man to the next console.

'You think this is really going to help?' Jack asked cynically.

'Do we have any other choices?' Daniel countered.

'Good point.' Jack initialised the system and moved away to let Daniel take a look.

The archaeologist started reading through the directory and shook his head. 'This looks like the DHD for the original gate.' He gestured at the keyboard. 'The symbols are the same as the gate in the temple.'

They moved on. Two consoles later and Daniel glanced at Jack. The military man was staring back at Sam worriedly. Daniel looked back at the screen. He shared the other man's worry. Sam looked pale and in pain.

'Anything?' Jack asked, turning back to him.

Daniel shrugged. 'I'm not sure.' He sighed. 'But my eyes feel like they're going to explode.' He took his glasses off and rubbed at them.

Jack left Daniel alone and the archaeologist looked over his shoulder to find Jack prepping the emergency camping stove and organising the rations. Fifteen minutes later a mug of soup was pressed into his hands.

'Thanks.' Daniel grimaced at the grainy tomato taste but swallowed the hot liquid down gratefully. Its warmth seemed to rejuvenate him immediately, giving him much needed energy.

'Sorry it's not coffee.' Jack quipped as he retook his own seat and drank for a similar mug to the ones he had handed to his team-mates.

Daniel smiled tiredly. 'I think I've gone beyond coffee.'

Jack pulled a shocked face and Daniel's smile widened. They both turned their attention back to the soup.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

Daniel cleared his throat. 'I, uh, I just…about Atlantis.'

Jack looked at him surprised.

'You know I'd take you guys with me if I could, right?' Daniel looked at the other man, his sore blue eyes shining earnestly.

His friend looked back at him before his gaze dropped to his soup. 'I know.' Jack looked up and they looked at each other silently for a long moment.

They shifted uncomfortably on the chairs.

'So…' began Jack, gesturing with his mug at the screen.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'So. This looks like some kind of Ancient transportation device for the planet.'

'Cool.' Jack murmured. 'Can we use it to get off the planet?'

'No.' Daniel shook his head. 'Just to move around on the planet.' He took another slurp of his soup. 'I don't think it has anything to do with the Doomsday machine.'

'Let's move on.' Jack said decisively.

Four more consoles and they hadn't found anything of use. There were only two remaining.

Daniel watched as Jack initialled the next one. He leaned forward. 'Uh oh.'

'Uh oh?' Jack repeated.

'I think this is related.' Daniel said quickly. 'Sam!'

Teal'c helped Sam move over to the new console.

'I think this is monitoring the power build up in sub-space.' Daniel explained. He read the text slowly to her and she nodded with understanding.

'This explains the sub-space device.' Sam said tiredly. 'As the power is drawn into it, the device amplifies the energy, a hundred-fold.'

'That's how it can be so powerful.' Daniel stated.

She nodded again and pointed at the monitor. 'Daniel, what's this?'

'It's a countdown.' Daniel realised. 'It says we have five hours.'

'Five hours to what?' Jack asked bluntly.

Daniel hesitated and turned to Jack. 'To when it'll explode.' He looked at Teal'c, and Sam before his gaze returned to Jack. 'We have five hours to the end of the galaxy.'


	23. Chapter 23

'Hank. It's good to hear from you.'

The soft Texan drawl on the other end of the phone brightened Landry's mood. 'George. How are you?'

'I'm doing fine.'

Landry could picture the newly retired Hammond smiling on the other end of the phone. Probably the other man was seated at a kitchen table, coffee mug in hand, civvies instead of the uniform...

'Retirement treating you well?' Landry asked a little enviously.

'Very well.' Hammond agreed. 'But you'd probably better not tell Jack I said so.'

Landry laughed appreciatively at the dry humour. He ran a hand through his brush-like brown hair, as he considered what he was going to say.

'So, what can I do for you?' Hammond asked gently as though prompting him.

'Well, you did say I could call at any time.' Landry said, trying to buy some time. He had called the other man mostly because his gut was telling him to get a second opinion but he had to admit to himself, he hadn't quite worked out what he was going to say.

There was a moment's silence on the other end.

Hammond sighed. 'So what did they do now?'

'They?' Landry asked, stalling.

'SG1.'

Landry gave a sigh of his own. He shifted the phone and leaned back in the chair, enjoying the creak of the leather. 'That obvious, huh?'

'The President called me after Jack left Washington for the SGC.' Hammond said.

Landry almost smiled. It looked like he wasn't the only man seeking Hammond's advice. 'Hayes told you Carter went missing.' He checked.

'He did.' There was a question in the simple statement.

'We organised a SAR; her former team-mates volunteered.' Landry explained succinctly. 'They all missed the wormhole home.'

'They're missing?' Hammond's concern filled the sentence and Landry suddenly realised that SG1 were not the only people to have served for eight long years together. Perhaps Hammond had served his last year at a distance but it had evidently not diminished his fondness for his former flagship team.

'The Prometheus has been deployed to get them since we haven't been able to reconnect with the planet.' Landry heard the defensive note in his words and winced suddenly regretting the call. He ploughed on. 'That's not the only issue though.'

'Oh?'

'Apparently there's some Doomsday device on the planet they're stuck on which could end all life in the galaxy.' Landry swivelled the chair to face the wall. He started as Hammond chuckled on the other end of the phone. 'You know most people wouldn't laugh at that especially when they know it might really be true.'

'Jack told me once that saving the world shouldn't get old but you go through it enough times and…' Hammond paused, 'well, let's just say the novelty wears off.'

'I'm hoping I don't ever get there, George.' Landry sighed. 'What do I do?' His fingers tapped a restless rhythm on the chair's arm.

'SG1 will find a way.'

'You seem sure of that.' Landry shifted in his chair and tapped his free hand on the arm of the chair. 'In fact, everyone seems sure of that.'

'They're SG1, Hank.' Hammond comforted him. 'And there's no one better at what they do than them.'

'So, I just sit here and wait for them to save the day?' Landry checked brusquely.

'They'll come through.' Hammond assured him. 'They always do.'

'Hmpnh.' Landry wasn't convinced but as he moved the chair back round to his desk, he realised the other man's certainty had eased his doubts. 'I guess I didn't realise how close they were.'

'They've been through a hell of a lot together, Hank.' Hammond said quietly. 'More experiences in a single lifetime than most people would go through in several. What they do is unlike anything else we've ever experienced. I'm not sure they would have survived a single one if they hadn't been so willing to fight for each other.'

Landry nodded slowly. 'I guess I understand that.' He was surprised to realise he meant it. He sighed and changed the subject; his mind turning to his other worry. 'I was also calling you to sound you out about a different matter.'

'Oh?'

'Woolsey.'

'As in Richard Woolsey?'

Landry fingered the report on his desk. 'What's your take on the guy?'

Hammond was silent as though considering his answer. 'He means well but he has all the finesse of a rodeo bull.'

Landry laughed. Hammond had described Woolsey perfectly. 'The IOA sent him to investigate SG1 being MIA. You think he has an agenda?'

'He thinks they're too maverick; that I let them get away with too much.' Hammond admitted. 'It'll just add to his case although what he expects to achieve by it given their redeployments is anyone's guess.'

Landry frowned. If it was something that Landry prided himself on, it was his political savvy and he thought he knew where Woolsey was going with his investigation. Jack's new position was a powerful one; Woolsey could be using the findings to try and influence the new Head of Homeworld Security, but the only sticking point on that idea was that Jack was unlikely to take any notice. Or maybe that was the point; if Jack brushed off any findings Woolsey came up with, the new Major General might find himself discredited and undermined in the eyes of the IOA and maybe even with Hayes.

'Thanks, George.' Landry said warmly.

'Good luck, Hank.' Hammond replied.

Landry smiled. 'I'll let you know when they get home.' He disconnected the call and hung up the phone. He reached for the report on his desk.

A rap on his door arrested his reading and he called for the person to enter.

Colonel Reynolds marched briskly into the room and at Landry's silent gesture closed the door behind him. 'You wanted to see me, sir?'

'I did.' Landry waved him into a chair and regarded the dark-haired man with his sharp, intelligent features for a long moment. 'I've been looking over your record. General O'Neill and General Hammond speak highly of you but both note you need more command experience if you're to move up the ranks.'

Reynolds nodded slowly.

'So, I'm going to put you on rotation for the SGC command.' Landry stated crisply.

'Sir?' Reynolds blinked in astonishment.

'Although your primary position will be SG3 leader, you'll also cover for me in absence, that type of thing.' Landry confirmed.

'Yes, sir.' Reynolds smiled. 'Thank you, sir.'

Landry nodded. 'And now we have that out of the way, as you know Colonel Carter is transferring to Area 51.'

'Yes, sir.'

'I'm sure you're also aware from the rumour mill that I've been thinking about Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell to replace her as SG1 leader.'

'That is the rumour, sir.'

'Well, the rumour's true.' Landry confirmed. 'I'd like your opinion on Mitchell. I understand you were the SG team leader who gave him the final evaluation?'

'I was.' Reynolds said. 'He has good instincts, sir, but he does have a tendency to think he can do it all himself. He's a good leader. He just needs some seasoning.' He hesitated.

Landry raised his bushy eyebrows. 'You can speak freely, Reynolds.'

'Mitchell's a good man, sir, but he's new to the SGC and the SG1 designation carries a certain…' he struggled for a word.

'Kudos?' Landry suggested.

'Expectation. People hear SG1 and they expect the premier team, sir.'

'And you don't think Mitchell makes the grade?' Landry said bluntly.

'I think Mitchell is an excellent candidate, but I think leading the team is a lot of weight for anyone, sir, never mind someone new to the SGC.' Reynolds explained.

Landry regarded the SG3 leader thoughtfully. 'They do seem to have quite a reputation.' He murmured.

'SG1 have never failed us when it's mattered, sir.' Reynolds supplied. 'That's quite a standard to meet.'

'Then Mitchell'll just have to meet it.' Landry returned.

Reynolds nodded.

'That's all, Colonel.' Landry dismissed him.

'Sir.' Reynolds left.

Landry sat back in his chair. He reached the file on his desk – Mitchell's. He stared at the blue cover for a long time. He could understand why Reynolds was hesitant. Mitchell might have excelled in the 302 squadron and proven he was an exceptional pilot but he was still an unproven SGC recruit. Landry frowned.

' _They're SG1. SG1 have never failed to us when it's mattered.'_

He had definitely underestimated the sense of responsibility and respect the SG1 designation carried but maybe it was about time it became simply another SG team. He placed the file to the side, his decision made. Mitchell would be SG1 leader. He knew he was taking a risk but he had a feeling Mitchell would work out fine. And if SG1 didn't stop the Doomsday machine, well; it was all immaterial anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam closed her eyes. They had been working for the past four hours going through the information in the Ancient database trying to find anything that would help them. She didn't want to say it had been useless but it had perhaps been less than useful. There was so much information and her head was spinning.

Her eyes settled on Jack. He and Teal'c were currently helping Daniel on other side of the room. They were revisiting some of the earlier consoles that they had dismissed just in case they could help. Jack looked tired, she noted. His face was grave, the lines deeper than normal. The bruise on his cheek stood out against the stubble on his jaw. His brown eyes were worried. His grey hair was in complete disorder, tufts sticking up everywhere. His clothes were dusty and torn. He was leaned back in his stool, hands interlinked behind his head. He had ordered her to rest so she had resumed her place on the floor.

Sam felt the burn of failure in her gut as she pushed her hands through her blonde hair. She knew they were all looking to her to solve it but she couldn't. Her thoughts were becoming fragmented; she would think she had something only to realise she had already considered the idea and dismissed it. Her concussion was worsening and that wasn't a good sign. She was so tired. She wanted to curl up and go to sleep but she knew she needed to stay awake. They were running out of time if they were going to save the galaxy again.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Sam thought tiredly. Maybe their luck had finally run out and this time they wouldn't find the last minute solution that saved them all. Maybe all the worry about the changes in their lives had been for nothing; maybe they had no future after all. If she did have to die, there were worse ways to go than on a mission to save the galaxy with the rest of her team – with the people she loved most in the world beside her.

' _You can't give up.' Her hallucination of Daniel sat beside her._

' _Indeed.' A hallucinatory Teal'c dropped to sit in front of her cross-legged._

' _She hasn't given up.' Jack waved at her as he took a seat next to her on the opposite side of Daniel. 'She's just regrouping. Isn't that right?'_

'I'm not sure.' Sam murmured. 'I don't think I can do it this time.'

' _Sure you can.' Jack said._

'Not this time.' Sam repeated.

' _You'll figure this out.' Jack reassured her. 'You always do.'_

'No,' Sam laughed, 'no I don't. I don't always figure it out.' Look at what happened with Pete, she thought sadly.

' _That was different.' Daniel said quietly. 'And you did figure that out.'_

' _Just like you'll figure this out.' Jack added._

' _Your fate is in your own hands, Colonel Carter.' Teal'c added._

'Which fate?' Sam looked at Jack. 'Do you mean,' she pointed at him and at herself, 'or,' she gestured at the room.

' _Perhaps we should focus on the immediate threat.' Teal'c murmured._

' _But that's the problem, isn't it?' Daniel said. 'There's always something else getting in the way.'_

'There's always something else.' Sam agreed. The war with the Goa'uld, the Replicators, Anubis…and when that was over, when it looked like they had a chance to be together…Jack's reassignment, her reassignment…the end of the galaxy…she closed her eyes.

He had come to rescue her. He wanted her – the kiss had shown her that and he cared about her, she was certain of that - she'd always been certain of that but did he love her? Sam had thought she had gotten her answer when Jack had told her 'Always' but with the distance of his new assignment and all the other changes in their lives, doubts had crept back in and instead of simply talking to him, she had done what she always did – she had used the excuse of her own reassignment to run away from it. That was what her hallucinations had been trying to tell her earlier.

' _You can still have everything you want, Sam.'_

Her father's words echoed in her head. She opened her eyes and looked over at Jack. She guessed that was true. In fact, their reassignments made a relationship more possible because she was out of his direct chain of command. Sure, they would still need the Air Force to grant them some leeway, and their relationship would be long distance but it would be worth it. For the first time in years, they truly had a window of opportunity if they didn't miss it or the galaxy didn't blow up.

She frowned; a window of opportunity, why did that strike a chord with her?

' _What're you thinking?' Grace asked._

Sam turned her head, startled out of her thoughts. 'I don't know.' She admitted.

 _Grace was playing in a sandbox, building a pyramid with a metal ring evidently in place of a real Stargate. She had built a moat around the pyramid and it was filled with water._

Sam leaned forward her attention caught. 'What are you doing?'

' _I'm playing at building pyramids at Giza, silly.' Grace rolled her eyes and grinned at Sam. 'You want to play?'_

'You built a pyramid?' Sam questioned. 'Not sandcastles?'

' _Sandcastles are boring.' Grace said. She leaned forward into the moat and pulled out a plug. The water started to drain away._

Sam stared as it ran out, over the floor.

And suddenly everything was crystal clear; she knew how to stop it.

' _See I knew you'd figure it out.' Jack grinned proudly at her._

 _Daniel looked at her anxiously though and Sam felt an answering flutter of nerves. 'Just remember, Sam,' the archaeologist advised, his eyes locking on hers suddenly with a very real ferocity, 'don't give up.'_

The hallucinations disappeared and her vision blurred. Sam blinked. The sight in her right eye was patchy. Her heart pounded in panic. Her head injury was worsening; loss of vision even if it was in one eye wasn't good. She must be bleeding, she realised.

'Carter?' Jack crouched beside her and offered the water canteen. 'You OK?'

'I think I know how to stop it.' Sam blurted out, trying to cover for her weakness. Focus on the mission, Sam, she thought resolutely. She brushed the water canteen aside and Jack helped her to her feet. She leaned on him as she staggered across to the console and sat down on the silver stool.

'Sam?' Daniel questioned her softly as he and Teal'c came to stand beside her.

'There was always a window of opportunity when the machine started to stop it.' Sam said urgently.

'But we missed it.' Jack said plaintively. 'You said it was too late.'

'I was wrong.' Sam responded.

For an instant, both of them stared at each other as though there was another meaning to their words.

Daniel cleared his throat, regaining their attention. 'You were wrong? Does this mean we can stop it?'

Sam pulled her gaze away from Jack's to meet Daniel's. 'Not completely.' She qualified. 'If the machine was stopped in the first twenty-four hours, it had to have some way of draining the energy from the sub-space device…' she began excitedly.

'…and if we can find out how to do that we can stop the galaxy exploding.' Daniel said.

'Excuse me?' Jack interrupted. He waved at them. 'What?'

'Sir,' Sam turned to him, gesturing at the screen, 'the Doomsday device is made up of two parts,' she raised one hand, 'the planet and,' she raised her other hand, 'and the subspace device. The planet exploding would be bad…'

'Very bad.' Jack interjected.

'Very bad,' Sam agreed, 'but it wouldn't take out the whole galaxy.' She took a breath, her blue eyes determined and certain of her theory. 'If we take out the subspace device, the galaxy and Earth are safe.'

'But the planet explodes.' Jack pointed out.

'Yes,' Sam said tightly, 'but we can't prevent that. There's been too much of the core destabilised, even if we switch off the machine completely and drain the subspace device.'

'Carter, we're kind of stuck on this planet.' Jack pointed out caustically. He gestured around them as though to prove his point.

'Maybe not.' Daniel said suddenly.

They all looked at him; Teal'c with a characteristically raised eyebrow.

'We're not?' Jack asked disbelievingly.

'The Stargate in the temple was the original gate, right?' Daniel said out loud, waving his arms wildly. 'So the one we used was one Ra replaced it with. Now we know from the gate that we found in Antarctica that our point of origin was different on the original gate but it still meant Earth. So you see what I'm saying.'

'No.' Jack said bluntly.

'The symbols are different, yes,' Daniel waved his arms passionately, 'but they probably relate back to the symbols on the gate we used to get here. We can work out the address home.'

'There's no DHD.' Jack pointed out.

Daniel gestured at the DHD they had found. 'It must dial the Stargate in the temple.'

'There's an idea.' Jack pointed at him. He looked around the team. 'OK. Carter, Daniel; you guys work on stopping this subspace…thing and working out our home address. Teal'c and I will go scout out the way back to the bridge; make sure there are no Unas lying in wait.'

They all nodded in agreement. They had a plan.

Jack looked at Sam proudly. 'Good work, Carter.'

'I still have to make it work, sir.' Sam said quietly. Her worry about her head injury poked at her and she pushed it away ruthlessly; she had to focus - just for a little while longer.

Jack smiled. 'You will.'

'Sir.' She stopped him as he turned away. 'Be careful out there.'

Jack nodded and Sam turned back to the console. They had a lot of work to do if they were going to save the galaxy and get home.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack and Teal'c stepped out of the wall and into the corridor. It was empty. Jack hoisted his weapon and silently indicated for Teal'c to proceed. They made their way back through the maze of corridors and stairwells. Jack unerringly led the way; he had memorised the way knowing – hoping – they would use it on the way back. He couldn't stop the hope building in his gut; they had a plan, a way of stopping the galaxy from being destroyed and a way to get off the rock they were currently stuck on. It was more than they'd had in hours. They would do it; they would get home, Carter would get medical attention and…

And then what, his mind asked bluntly.

And then, he was _not_ going to miss his window of opportunity, Jack thought fiercely. No more trying to hide behind his excuses; thinking there was time, worrying about whether he was right for her. He just needed to get over himself. He loved Carter – Sam. He wasn't going to be an idiot, not again.

They came to a halt in the stairwell of the original tower and Jack held up a fist and lowered his hand as they got to the door. He and Teal'c sank to the ground as they listened.

'Unas?' Jack mouthed.

Teal'c nodded.

Jack nudged the door open a crack and peered into the operations room. There was a group of Unas lurking – Jack counted twenty, maybe thirty of the reptilian creatures. They filled the tower room. He wondered briefly where they had come from and whether there were more lurking. There was no way they were going to be able to go through them. He gestured at Teal'c and they moved to the floor below.

'There's over twenty.' Jack kept his voice low. 'We don't have enough ammo.'

'We do not.' Teal'c said.

'We've used the C4.' Jack continued.

'We have.' Teal'c confirmed.

'And there's no way we can take them all out hand to…whatever they have.' Jack commented.

'It would be difficult.' Teal'c admitted calmly.

'Options?' Jack said, gripping his gun tightly as he darted a look up the stairwell.

Teal'c considered his answer. 'We must find another way to the bridge.'

'Right.' Jack replied. 'And how do we do that exactly?'

'Perhaps we can observe a way from one of the balconies above us.' Teal'c suggested.

Jack winced at the thought of climbing up the stairs but nodded. They made their way up quickly, careful to make as little noise as possible. They checked the next level up but there was no balcony and barely any visibility of the bridge. They took another flight of stairs. They were almost at the top of the tower.

Teal'c shoved the balcony door open and Jack stepped out. The heat struck him and he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. The air was sticky and humid. Somehow he didn't think the force-shield holding back the lava above them was going to hold for much longer.

He leaned over the edge of the balcony and looked down. It was a good drop to the bridge – twenty feet at least. They had rope they could rappel down, Jack considered. He frowned, wondering how Sam would be able to do it in her concussed condition. One of them would have to take her.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed downwards.

Jack looked down to where the Jaffa's finger extended. His brown eyes widened in horror. The ground far below was a moving red river – a river that was beginning to rise. Obviously the shield had already been breached on the lower levels.

'It is rising rapidly.' Teal'c commented. 'I do not believe we will make it back to the control room and back in time to make it to the bridge before it is consumed.'

Teal'c was right, Jack realised. They might have made it if they'd all been fit but not with Carter injured and there was no way they were leaving her behind.

He felt his earlier optimism start to fade away.

Dammit, Jack thought angrily. They had already given so much – lost so much, and this was to be their reward for saving the galaxy again? Dying on some Godforsaken rock thanks to Ra? Oh the Goa'uld must be laughing with glee in whatever afterlife he had ended up in at the irony.

And it wasn't as though they could wait for the Prometheus to arrive and beam them out; the planet was going to blow within the hour. Jack froze. Beam them out. He turned it over in his head. The Ancient transportation device – maybe it had some way for them to get to the temple.

'I have an idea.' Jack said. 'Let's get back to the control room before…'

There was an angry growl from the bridge below them. An Unas stared up at them and howled; it beat its chest angrily.

'They discover us.' Jack completed with a sigh. He was already turning toward the door, Teal'c beside him.

They ran for the stairwell but turned back abruptly as they met the charging Unas on the way up. They ran down the corridor, taking an alternative set of stairs down to the right level.

Jack could hear the pounding footsteps behind them as the Unas followed. A stick sailed past his head and he ducked instinctively. He stopped as they neared a corridor intersection, turned and fired his weapon.

One Unas went down; the others charged over the body.

Jack turned and ran; he ignored his racing heart, the burn in his lungs, the way his knees ached with every jolt as his feet hit the ground. He focused on getting back to the control room.

He slipped as they rounded a corner and fell; Teal'c hauled him to his feet by his vest and he felt the stiff material cut into his underarms – he was going to be sore and bruised. He pelted for the wall – held out his hand and felt Teal'c clasp it firmly. They sailed into the wall and landed in the control room. Jack rolled to soften the landing.

'Sir?'

'Carter, keep working.' He ordered as he got up and pointed his gun at the wall. He was barely aware of Teal'c stood beside him in a similar pose and a heartbeat later Daniel joined them.

A split second later, there were thuds.

One.

Two.

Jack counted a dozen before they ceased.

'Guess they don't have the secret password.' Jack quipped as he tentatively lowered his weapon. He willed his heart to return to a more normal rhythm.

Teal'c and Daniel followed his example and lowered their weapons.

'What happened?' Daniel demanded, waving a hand at the wall.

'The Unas were in the tower room.' Jack explained succinctly, wiping his brow. He leaned on a console, trying to make it appear that he wasn't as exhausted as he felt.

'We cannot go back the way we came.' Teal'c added. 'The bridge will soon be consumed by lava.'

'Then how do we get out of here?' Daniel asked, his gaze travelling between them.

Jack waved his hand at the console where they had found the transportation device. 'Maybe we can get that to work.'

'That's a good idea.' Daniel said sounding surprised.

'I have them occasionally.' Jack said dryly. He put his gun down and walked over to Carter. 'How are you getting on?'

'I've switched off the machine so no further energy is being siphoned into the subspace device.' Carter informed him, barely sparing him a glance as her fingers flew over her keyboard. He belatedly realised she had plugged in her own computer as an interface. 'I'm draining the residual energy built up within the subspace device now, sir. It should only be a few minutes.'

'OK.' Jack said relieved to hear that part of their plan was going to, well, plan.

Carter glanced at him. 'You OK, sir?'

'I'll survive.' Jack said softly, warmed by the concern in her blue eyes. 'You?'

She shrugged and dropped her gaze back to the monitor.

Jack felt his heart drop. She usually said she was fine even when she wasn't; her non-answer was filling him with fear. 'Carter?'

Sam stared at the monitor. 'I only have partial vision, sir.'

His heart seized. Losing her vision was an indication of something else being wrong – swelling, bleeding – something. He wished he'd paid more attention to the docs.

'We're going to get you home.' Jack promised her. 'And we'll fix it.'

Sam paused in her typing but she continued again without responding to him.

'Hey.' Jack laid a hand on her arm and she looked up at him. 'We'll fix it.' He repeated roughly.

Their eyes met and held.

Jack stroked his thumb over her bare arm, marvelling at how soft her skin was.

'I need to…' Sam gestured at the screen.

'I should probably…' Jack indicated behind him.

Sam nodded again. He squeezed her arm gently and let go. He made his way back over to the transportation device. Daniel was hunched over it with Teal'c stood behind him.

Jack pointed at the device. 'Can we use it?'

'Maybe.' Daniel said absently. He frowned at the screen before he looked over his shoulder at Jack. 'Oh, I figured out the gate address to Earth.' He motioned at his journal on the side bench. 'I wrote it down.'

'It isn't going to be much use to us if we can't get to the temple, Daniel.' Jack snapped impatiently. He wanted them out of there; off the planet and safe at the SGC.

'Sam needs to drain the subspace device.' Daniel retorted.

'She's almost done.' Jack shot back. 'Are you?'

'If you just give me a minute.' Daniel said, clearly irritated.

'We don't have a minute.' Jack said.

'Yes, we do.' Daniel shot back.

'We don't.' Jack retorted.

'Do.' Daniel said.

'Daniel.' Jack shoved his hand through his hair and shot Sam a look before he turned back to the others. He lowered his voice. 'Carter's lost some vision.'

Daniel stared at him with dawning horror and Teal'c bowed his head. Both of them knew that it was a bad sign.

'She what?' Daniel whispered.

'She's lost some vision.' Jack repeated. 'We need to go as soon as she's done.'

Daniel looked over at Sam concerned before he turned back to the console obviously intent on finishing.

Jack nodded relieved and gestured at Teal'c. 'Let's pack it up.' He and Teal'c focused on the mundane task, stuffing items in an unconscious order back into the backpacks.

'Colonel?' Sam called out to him weakly. 'I'm done.' She was dismantling the connections to her laptop.

He walked swiftly over to her and helped her pack up. 'Come on. Let's get you out of here.'

'We have a problem.' Daniel said bluntly.

Jack walked Sam over to the transportation device and lowered her gently into a stool.

'What's the problem?' Jack glanced at the countdown. Just over thirty minutes remained before the planet blew.

Daniel looked at him. 'The way this works is for the device to be told coordinates and target items for transport. It has to be exact. My maths isn't up to it.' His eyes glanced at Sam and the unspoken question of whether she was up to it with her worsening head injury was clear.

Jack rubbed Sam's shoulder. 'Are you OK to do the calculations?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said crisply.

Daniel shook his head. 'That's not all.' He looked at them sadly. 'Someone has to press the activation button – someone who isn't a target.'

Jack looked back at him with a sinking stomach. 'So, what you're saying is…'

Daniel nodded. 'One of us has to stay behind.'


	26. Chapter 26

'That'll be me.' Jack said forcefully before any of them could say anything. He straightened, hands on hips as though defying them to argue with him.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow eloquently.

Sam almost smiled at Jack; he was so very predictable when it came to protecting them. Daniel was already beginning to protest when she raised her voice above his. 'Sir, with all due respect, you don't get to make that decision.'

'I'm the ranking officer.' Jack said firmly. His eyes met hers. 'My call.' It was said lightly but it was clear he meant it.

'I'm dying.' Sam shot back. She kept her tone even; factual. She ignored the way Teal'c lowered his gaze and how Daniel winced, his face distorting into a grimace as he looked away from her.

Jack flinched but he held her gaze and she could see the pain she'd inflicted with the simple truth.

'My head injury may be beyond help.' Sam continued softly, looking at each of them in turn. 'You all know that. It should be me.'

Daniel glared at Jack who looked instead to Teal'c. The Jaffa looked back at him and something unspoken was communicated. Sam shifted; she knew it was about her – whatever went unsaid.

'Carter…' Jack began gruffly. He shifted to sit beside her. He looked at her and her breath caught at the depth of emotion swirling there. How had she ever doubted he loved her, she wondered. 'The key word is maybe.' He continued. His hand crept towards hers and stopped. 'I'm staying. End of discussion.'

'Sir…'

'Ah!' He held up a finger. A familiar gesture that brought back a whirlwind of memories. 'No arguments.'

'But…' Sam felt her eyes fill with frustrated tears and she blinked them away furiously.

'We can't just leave you either, Jack.' Daniel protested passionately. 'We don't leave people behind. There has to be another way!'

'I concur.' Teal'c added.

'We're running out of time.' Jack said sharply. He looked around the group again. 'Look, this isn't a discussion.' He said exasperated. 'You're going.' His eyes moved back to Sam. 'That's an order.'

There was a tense silence.

'Jack…' Daniel began again, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes.

'It's worth it, Daniel.' Jack said gruffly. He hadn't moved from Sam's side and his eyes were pinned to hers.

Sam looked back at him. Her vision was dimming. She could barely make out his features through the grey haze and the tears.

Jack cleared his throat and pointed at the monitor. 'Are you up to getting this set up?'

Sam sighed heavily; she could see in his eyes that he expected her to follow his order, to save Daniel and Teal'c; to save herself. 'Yes, sir.'

Jack motioned for Daniel to move and the archaeologist got up reluctantly. Sam took his place. She frowned at the device as Daniel talked her through what needed to be input. She felt relief flood through her; the math was complicated but relatively easy for her. She could do it.

'This could take a few minutes.' Sam determined. She looked at her three team-mates, hovering over her shoulder and gestured towards the half-filled rucksacks. 'Why don't you guys finish packing?'

They moved away from her and she turned back to the monitor, relieved. It took her seconds to input the coordinates of the temple; to set the target information. She double-checked to be certain. A lancing pain arrowed through her temple and she grimaced, blinking away the black spots that danced in front of her eyes. She looked over at Jack.

He had always sacrificed himself for them; always. It was what he did. He was their leader and it was his responsibility to protect them; to get the team home safely. It was something he had instilled in her when she had assumed his position. Her heart ached with the thought of losing him, leaving him behind.

Sam knew she was dying; she knew deep down that she wasn't going to make it. His death would be pointless. She couldn't let him do it. She was the reason why they were there.

Sam let her gaze sweep over the three men.

Teal'c who had been her friend and her big protective older brother for so long; he had taught her how to truly be a warrior; a protector. He would be a great leader – was a greater leader although she missed him terribly; his solid presence and wise counsel.

Daniel, who always left them and who always returned. She loved him so fiercely as a brother, as someone who shared her intellectual curiosity and who sparked her ideas. Daniel who had taught her so much about compassion and looking at the world differently, whose imminent departure to Atlantis she was dreading…

And Jack…he was everything. She had never told him that; never explained. He had taught her how to lead, when to follow. His simple faith and belief in her always gave her the courage to try, to succeed. But more…she loved him. Everything about him; his sharp intellect, his kind heart…his grumpiness and the way he could always make her smile.

She wished she had a moment to tell him how much she loved him; how she had decided to stop hiding behind her fears, how she had decided to stop running and be with him…but such a moment would give her plan away.

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard.

Jack looked up suddenly as though he had heard her thoughts. He straightened abruptly as he read the look in her eyes. 'Carter…'

His voice was unusually panicked and it caught the others' attention.

'Sam.' Daniel's voice was as equally stricken as he realised her intent.

Sam tried to hold back her tears but they tumbled down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered as she caught Jack's alarmed gaze, as he took a step toward her urgently…

Her fingers hit the enter key.

The beam flashed brilliantly in the confined space but she held onto the image of Jack as he disappeared along with Daniel and Teal'c, their belongings swept away in the beam's wake. She shifted; quickly reaching for the journal Daniel had left on the edge of the console. She hurriedly pressed the symbols Daniel had identified as the Earth address into the DHD to establish the wormhole and prayed that it had worked.

She was alone.

They were safe.

She sank to the floor, curled up against the wall. Her body ached; her head hurt. She felt every bruise, cut and scratch. There was nothing to do but wait, Sam thought tiredly; nothing to do but wait for the inevitable explosion. She could barely see and she took comfort in the prospect that it would be quick, that she would probably have lost consciousness by the time the planet blew anyway…

Someone was crying.

Sam opened her eyes.

 _Grace sat beside her, tears flooding her brown eyes. 'Don't die. Please don't die.'_

' _She's not going to die.'_

Daniel's confident voice had her head turning toward the hallucination of her friend. Her eyes widened. He was surrounded by a white glow she recognised all too well. The tendrils of energy swept over her. Her body warmed and she felt his brotherly love comfort her, wash away the worst of her pain. The energy receded, leaving her body weak.

 _Grace sprang forward and hugged her hard._

Sam barely acknowledged the pain in her ribs before the little girl disappeared completely.

Daniel remained; he'd solidified into a human image.

'Daniel.' Sam sighed. 'You're not a hallucination.'

He raised a finger to his lips and smiled at her brightly. 'They might hear you.'

Sam smiled weakly. He was Ascended. He wasn't supposed to help her; there were rules about interfering. 'I guess that means you're not going to help me out of here.'

'Sorry.' Daniel said apologetically even though he didn't look particularly apologetic. He lowered himself to the floor beside her and crossed his arms over the white sweater he wore. It took a moment for her to realise her vision was back.

'Have you healed me?' Sam asked, wondering whether to be relieved given the situation.

He shook his head. 'Not completely.'

'Daniel, I don't understand.' Sam murmured, frowning, as she moved to look at him fully. 'I didn't think an Ascended being could time travel.'

'We can't.' Daniel said. He pushed his glasses up his nose and gestured at her sheepishly. 'I'm not your Daniel.'

She looked at him blankly.

'My SG1 went back in time in the puddle-jumper in a previous timeline.' Daniel explained.

'You…' her eyes widened as she realised his hair was different – and suddenly, he looked different, 'you're from the original timeline. You were the ones who went back in time to Ancient Egypt. You found the ZPM and left us the videotape saying you were stuck there.'

Daniel nodded.

'What happened?' Sam whispered in wonder. 'What happened after the videotape?'

'We screwed up.' Daniel admitted with a familiar grimace. He wet his lips and motioned at her. 'We started the rebellion too early and messed up the timeline. You…' he winced again, 'you were all killed.'

Sam pressed her lips together in silent sympathy.

'A few years later, another you, Jack and Teal'c showed up.' Daniel reassured her. 'They, uh, kind of started another rebellion. It was successful that time.'

'Wow.' Sam shook her head. 'So we started the rebellion on Earth that drove Ra away.'

'And allowed us to develop into a force that could challenge him.' Daniel nodded. 'I know. Weird, huh?'

'Weird.' Sam agreed.

Daniel sighed. 'After the rebellion, we all discussed what we needed to do.'

'You couldn't stay on Earth and risk altering the timeline again.' Sam realised.

Daniel nodded. 'Teal'c left first. He agreed to keep a low profile and he did. The rebellion he led remained small and he kept his people isolated. They became known as the Sodan.'

'Teal'c's spoken of them.' Sam noted and wondered what that meant for the causality. 'He said the legend of the Sodan influenced Bra'tac and himself into believing the Goa'uld were False Gods.'

'We left soon afterwards through the gate.' Daniel said quietly. 'We found an isolated planet. The other Sam and Jack were happy together until…' he sighed, 'she died from a bad flu; Jack went soon after.'

'They were together?' Sam questioned gently. It sounded like they had been a couple.

Daniel smiled at her question. 'Yeah, you and Jack seem to be one of the universal constants.'

'So the original me and Jack…' Sam left the question dangling.

'You were together.' Daniel confirmed. 'Not together _together_ – not until we'd been in Ancient Egypt for over a month and you decided that we weren't going to make it back to the future. I mean, Jack had arranged to retire; you and he were going to marry. It just hadn't happened before we did the, uh, going back in time thing.'

'But they got together in Egypt?' Sam checked.

Daniel nodded again. 'They married; I officiated.' His eyes focused on the past; on his memories; a time and place thousands of years before. 'Teal'c was bridesmaid.'

She laughed appreciatively.

Daniel grinned. 'They were happy.' He paused, the smile falling away to be replaced by a hesitant look. 'They had a child.'

Sam stared at him in shock.

'A little girl.' Daniel expanded blithely. 'You should have seen Jack. He was over the moon. The day she was born…he held her so gently, Sam.'

'Grace.' Sam realised. 'She's their child.'

Daniel smiled. 'Sam loved her so much. You told me, I mean, my Sam told me about what had happened on the Prometheus when she named her.' He smiled. 'I told Grace.'

'Self-fulfilling prophecy.' Sam murmured, trying to work out the temporal paradox of how Grace could have appeared to the original Sam, Grace's mother, and to her. She shook her head and turned the news over in her head. Grace wasn't her; wasn't her child; she was a child borne out of an alternative timeline which didn't exist and stuck in a timeline in which she couldn't exist.

'A couple of years after the other Sam and Jack died, Grace got sick. She was all I had left of you and Jack, and I couldn't lose her too.' Daniel said simply. 'I went to Kheb.'

'Oma.' Sam concluded on a shaky breath.

Daniel nodded. 'Oma agreed to Ascend us and she sent us back to Earth to watch and ensure the original timeline came to pass again; allowed us to make some small interferences to make sure it did until I was born again.'

'And then…'

'We left Earth.' Daniel said. He shrugged as though to dismiss how hard that must have been for them.

'But you're here now?'

'Well, Oma is gone and Grace felt your pain and loneliness – just as she did on the Prometheus.' Daniel said. 'You and she are connected somehow. I came to make sure her interference was kept to a minimum and didn't attract attention. We can't descend if we're discovered.'

'Because you don't belong in this timeline.' Sam murmured. Her tiredness was stealing back over her; her eyelids were becoming heavy, a lethargy stilling her limbs and slowing her breathing.

Daniel nodded. 'Luckily, your hallucinations have provided some cover for us.'

They fell silent.

'We're not together.' Sam murmured suddenly, fighting to stay awake. 'Not yet. I was going to tell him I loved him and now it's too late.'

'Jack knows.'

'Daniel, I really don't want to die.' Sam said, feeling the pull into unconsciousness. She would die; she knew that. Time was ticking away on the planet. It was going to explode and take her with it. She had sent the others away and this Ascended Daniel wouldn't help her – she wouldn't ask him to – he had to protect Grace, had to make sure she lived even if it was on another plane of existence.

'I'm going to be right here with you, Sam.' Daniel promised. She felt the warmth of his energy touch her as his hand covered hers. 'Just remember; don't give up.'

His words echoed in her head as she lost the fight to stay conscious and darkness descended.


	27. Chapter 27

'NO!'

Jack's anguished cry echoed through the temple room. He spun around in the midst of the artefacts and debris desperately as though to deny where he was – where Carter had sent him. His heart was pounding unsteadily and he could barely catch his breath in the stifling heat.

'Jack.' Daniel tried to speak with him but Jack dismissed him with a curt wave of his hand, brushed away the hand Daniel placed on his arm.

'She can't do this.' Jack muttered, his eyes glaring at the archaeologist through the semi-darkness.

They both started as the chevrons on the Stargate lit up; each one casting an eerie amber glow into the room.

Teal'c grabbed both Jack and Daniel, yanking them down as the wormhole blossomed out into the room and missed their heads by inches. The white and blue kawoosh settled back into a shimmering blue puddle. It lit up the room in an eerie blue glow and illuminated the stricken faces of the three men, lying on the floor.

'It worked.' Daniel said in wonder. 'The DHD in the control room must power this Stargate.' He gestured at the wormhole.

Jack lurched to his feet. She was still alive if she'd opened up the wormhole for them; still conscious. She could still undo this. His fingers were unsteady as he reached for his radio. 'Carter!'

A radio crackled at his feet and echoed with his voice. He crouched and picked it up as though in disbelief. She had transported all of their belongings; all the packs, weapons, her radio…everything. His hand clenched around the plastic casing as he raised it to his forehead and closed his eyes unaware that a devastated Daniel and Teal'c looked on concerned.

Impotence surged through Jack. He couldn't talk to Carter, couldn't demand she return him to the damn control room where she was, couldn't ream her out for what she had done…rage bubbled through him. What the hell had she been thinking! He rose abruptly and hurled the radio into the far reaches of the room. He whirled away before it hit the wall and crashed in pieces to the floor. He kicked a rucksack and it skidded across the floor, bowling over a dozen artefacts in its wake. He stumbled and righted himself.

'Damn it!' Jack snarled as he whirled back around and glared at the wormhole. He closed his eyes and dropped his head as he stood tensely, shaking, breathing heavily.

It was supposed to have been him.

He was the one who was supposed to have stayed behind; there was supposed to have been a goodbye…one last touch…one last kiss…

But he couldn't even talk to her. He couldn't reach her.

Couldn't tell her he loved her.

Couldn't tell her that it didn't matter if he died, that nothing had changed for him; he would rather die than lose her.

'Jack.' Daniel laid a hand on his shoulder and Jack jerked away. He glared at the archaeologist.

'You should have worked out the damn coordinates.' Jack snapped reaching for his anger again and feeling momentarily satisfied when Daniel flinched despite the sharp guilt that followed at his unjust accusation.

Daniel swallowed convulsively. Jack could see his blue eyes shining with tears behind his glasses before he looked away.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c's voice was gruff with pain. 'This achieves nothing. We could not have guessed at Colonel Carter's intention.'

'I should have.' Jack shot back. 'I should have. I…' His voice dropped. And suddenly his anger was gone and there was only pain. He fell as his knees gave way.

Teal'c caught him and lowered him to the floor to sit.

Jack covered his face again, an arm over his eyes and he tried to regain his composure. He could barely breathe; he wasn't sure he wanted to – his chest ached. Was it possible for a heart to physically break? If it was, he was sure his was doing just that – splintering into pieces, shards in his body, piercing and final. He took breath after shaky, pain-filled breath and tried to ignore the rasp that hinted they were close to sobs.

It was too late after all, Jack thought devastated. It was much too late. His window of opportunity had slammed shut on him and Carter was gone. He should have retired the instant he knew Pete was out of the picture, Jack thought angrily; the instant she had turned to him and thanked him for simply being with her as her father died. All those weeks wasted because he'd pretended that he was giving her time – pretended that it wasn't fear that stopped him from telling her he wanted to be with her.

Too late.

Again.

All his half-formed plans to really talk with her, to ask her out on a date, to tell he loved her, to hold and kiss her; to tell her he was prepared to do anything to make them happen, anything: all of his plans were gone.

Again.

He couldn't think, could barely understand the kaleidoscope of jumbled thoughts and self-remonstrations cascading through him. He could only feel and for the first time, he truly felt old.

Daniel sat beside him. 'I can't believe she…' his voice was thick with tears.

Jack dropped his arm to look at the archaeologist; the younger man was pale, shaking. 'She knew what she was doing, Daniel.' His lips twisted. She had been protecting them, saving them.

Daniel looked at him and Jack met his gaze. He apologised silently with a hand on the younger man's shoulder; he'd had no right to blame him. Daniel nodded almost imperceptibly and dropped his gaze.

'She sacrificed her life for ours.' Teal'c said solemnly.

'It should have been me.' Jack repeated.

'We should have found another way.' Daniel argued. 'No one should have had to stay behind.'

'I'm not leaving.' The words left Jack before he even realised he had spoken them and before he could acknowledge the truth of them. Purpose filled him again and Jack welcomed it. He stood up startling the others into following. 'I'm going back.'

'Jack…' Daniel followed as Jack marched towards the door they had found earlier. Daniel caught hold of him before he entered the corridor. 'It won't work.' His blue eyes shone with more sorrow. 'It needs you and Sam to get the next door open, and the bridge will be gone. It will be covered with lava. You'd literally be walking into hell.'

A muscle tightened in Jack's jaw. He held Daniel's gaze. 'I have to try. I'm not leaving her there.'

Daniel nodded understandingly but kept hold of Jack. 'Sam…Sam wouldn't want you sacrificing yourself, Jack.'

A part of Jack wanted to deny Daniel's words; to argue that he didn't know what Sam would want but he couldn't. Daniel only spoke the truth. Jack recalled the look in Carter's eyes as she had transported them out. He had seen that look before when she had looked at him from behind a blue flickering force-shield. He had refused to leave her then too. She had never wanted him to die because of her; had never wanted him to sacrifice his own life for hers. She had never got that without her, he had no life.

'Look,' Daniel said urgently, 'if you want to think of some way of saving her, I'm all for that, but this,' he waved at the door, 'this isn't it.'

A muscle clenched in Jack's jaw. He knew Daniel was right.

Suddenly, a rush of wind barrelled out of the corridor, it knocked Daniel and Jack to the ground in a heap before it rushed over them, warm and strong and strangely reminiscent to Jack, like the familiar touch of someone he knew…

The gust blew through the Stargate and sent ripples through the blue…it raced over the artefacts and debris sending the smaller objects scuttling everywhere, rolling across the ground.

Dust rose like a tornado in the centre of the room, obscuring everything and then…

As suddenly as it had appeared; it was gone.

'What the hell was that?' Jack asked as he helped Daniel to his feet.

'O'Neill!'

Teal'c's cry had them both turning back to look at the Jaffa. He was crouched down on the floor, sweeping more artefacts back out of the way.

Jack hurried over to him and immediately saw what the wind had uncovered and what Teal'c had found…

'Rings.' Daniel said out loud as he came to a halt beside him. 'Of course, Ra rigged the Stargate so he probably came here in a ship. He would have had to have used rings to transport down.'

'What about into the city?' Jack asked, trying to keep his burgeoning hope under control.

Daniel nodded. 'Maybe. I mean, the rings are Ancient technology, right? It has to be possible.'

They all looked at each other with renewed hope.

Jack moved, helping Teal'c remove the rest of the clutter. 'There has to be a control panel around here somewhere, Daniel; find it!'

Daniel hesitated but in the next instant, he was a blur as he moved from pillar to pillar checking for the panel.

Jack swept his hands over the ground, shoving the dust aside, uncaring that it coated his skin and clothes. There was suddenly a chance again, a chance for him to save Carter, save them both, and he was taking it. Teal'c helped him, batting objects out of the way. Finally, the large circle was uncovered.

'Found it!' Daniel yanked an old tapestry away to reveal the rings' control panel. Teal'c moved to assist him and they threw the ruined tapestry away.

'Does it still work?' Jack felt his throat close on the question. His heart was pounding as he waited for the Jaffa to answer. If the panel was broken…if the rings didn't work anymore…

Teal'c nodded swiftly. 'Indeed.'

Jack searched the floor and grabbed his P90. 'OK. I'll go back and get Carter. If we're not back in,' he checked his watch and grimaced – they had wasted so much time already, 'fifteen minutes, go.'

'I will accompany you, O'Neill.' Teal'c offered, stepping forward to join Jack.

'Me too.' Daniel added.

'No.' Jack said firmly, waving them back.

'We love her too, Jack, and you don't know where those rings go to – you might end up on the other side of the city and nowhere near Sam or land in the middle of the operations room with a stack of Unas.' Daniel said softly.

'Daniel Jackson is correct.' Teal'c said supportively.

'We're coming with you.' Daniel concluded.

Jack shook his head. 'I'm not arguing with you guys. There's no time.' He held up a finger. 'If we're not back; go.'

Daniel nodded reluctantly and Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement.

'Wish me luck.' Jack muttered as he gestured at Daniel to activate the panels. The archaeologist moved into position.

'Good luck, O'Neill.' Teal'c said solemnly.

Daniel pressed the buttons.

Jack watched as the rings descended and braced himself as the familiar zing of the transport shifted him in a bright flash of light.


	28. Chapter 28

Jack held his breath, his gun poised and aimed forward as the rings zipped away. He looked around the room he found himself in cautiously. It was a typical ring room; bare and empty, the walls plain and unadorned. There was nothing else in the room. A doorway beckoned to his left; behind him red light spilled in through the large floor to ceiling windows. It seeped into the black vest and t-shirt he wore and heated his skin.

He had no idea where he was, he realised, and he needed to find his way back to the control room - quickly. He took a step towards the door.

A child's cry stopped him in his tracks.

He froze momentarily.

Jack shook his head and started forward again. It had to have been his imagination. There was no way it could have been a child.

The sound came again.

He whirled around.

A little girl stared back at him from outside the window; curly light brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a beguiling face streaked with tears. His heart clenched tightly in his chest. He had to get to Carter but…the little girl was standing outside of the window. How had she gotten into the city? How had she gotten onto the small balcony? He thrust the thought away; it didn't matter. There were Unas around, maybe there was a human group somewhere else in the city…

He made his decision swiftly.

'Stay there!' Jack called, motioning for her not to move as he made his way to the window. 'I'll come and get you. Just…stay there.'

He quickly found the latch and pushed the heavy glass open. The blast of heat had him staggering back but he ignored it and climbed out, only to find the little girl had gone. His eyes zipped to the ground but there was no sign. He grimaced, looking around wildly.

He so did not have time for this…he had to get to Carter and…

Jack stilled. Outside with a clear view of the city, he realised with sudden clarity that he knew where he was. He was in the right tower. He located the bridge they usually entered by beneath and realised he was only a floor away from it – two floors from Carter. He climbed back into the room hurriedly but glanced back at the window; nothing.

Maybe he had imagined the little girl…

He shook his head as he started running, knowing time was of the essence. His movements were quick, assured – the soldier in him rising up and taking control. He silently mapped the route so he would know his way back. He didn't think about what it would mean if he didn't get to Carter in time. He focused on the mission; get Carter, get out, get home.

The floor lurched under Jack's feet but he retained his balance. The clock was ticking; he could feel it in his bones. The planet was in turmoil; in its last death throes.

o-O-o

Teal'c watched as Daniel Jackson paced helplessly in front of the wormhole. He saw him check his watch again. Teal'c maintained his own position; standing stoically by the ring platform, hands clasped behind his back and ignoring the faint trickle of sweat down his spine.

'This isn't right.' Daniel said abruptly, stopping and gesturing at Teal'c.

An eyebrow rose in automatic response.

'You can't tell me you agree with him, Teal'c, because I know you don't.' Daniel said passionately.

He was right. Teal'c did not agree with O'Neill's decision. He understood it. There was no guarantee that ringing into the city would enable them to retrieve Samantha Carter before the planet exploded. O'Neill was attempting to safeguard their departure – better that two of the team survived than none. But Teal'c believed that they should have gone with O'Neill regardless.

'We should have gone with him.' Daniel echoed Teal'c's thoughts. He thrust a hand through his hair. 'I mean, he could have ended up anywhere in the city!'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed calmly.

'And what about Sam?' Daniel continued as he began pacing again. 'How's he going to get her back? She could be unconscious.' he stopped again, clearly searching for more reasons to continue his argument.

'He may have also encountered more Unas.' Teal'c added helpfully.

'Exactly!' Daniel gestured at Teal'c. 'Exactly! He needs back-up.'

They looked at each other. Their decision was made in complete silence.

Daniel picked up his P90 in response as Teal'c walked over to set the rings to transport after a moment's delay – it allowed him to get back into position.

'You know the planet's going to explode in fifteen minutes.' Daniel muttered as Teal'c took his place beside him.

Teal'c looked at him pointedly.

'Just so we're making a completely informed decision.' Daniel said, far too cheerfully given the situation.

'We are.' Teal'c confirmed with satisfaction.

They were SG1 after all.

The rings descended.

o-O-o

The corridors were empty of Unas and Jack spared a thought to wonder where they had gone, whether they were running from the rising lava outside, whether they were huddled somewhere in fear at the end of the world. He gave a small prayer that wherever they had gone to, they were not where he was; it made his job easier but he kept his gun held in position, ready to shoot just in case.

He took another corridor and recognised it. He was moving quickly. He could hear his feet pounding on the floor; his heart beating; his breathing. He rounded the corner; the holographic wall was ahead of him and he didn't stop, didn't hesitate, just ran straight through it.

Jack skidded to a halt in the centre of the control room, his eyes desperately searching for Carter. He didn't see her at first and his heart just about stopped in his chest.

Where was she?

The glimpse of blonde hair by the side of a console had him hurrying over to her. Carter was slumped against the wall; her face grimy and sweaty; her bruises and scratches raw and stark against her pale skin.

He took her face in his hands, revelling for a split second in the ability to touch her, to feel her alive and warm under his fingers. He felt for a pulse on her neck; it was surprisingly strong.

She gave a low moan and stirred. Her eyes opened on Jack and widened in horror. 'You came back.' Her voice broke on the last word.

'You should know,' Jack said roughly, reaching for her, 'that once we get out of here I intend yelling at you, Carter.' He lifted her into his arms.

Sam curled into him, her arms sliding around his neck trustingly. 'How?'

'Rings.' Jack said shortly, understanding she was asking how they were going to get out and not how he was going to yell at her.

They stepped back through the wall. Jack began a slow jog; his knees protested and he ignored them. He needed to get her home; needed to prove they hadn't missed their opportunity after all. Sam held onto him, her fingers clutching his shoulders.

He followed his path back to the ring room. The tower shifted beneath his feet and he felt Carter's hold on him tighten as he adjusted his balance. The lava was beginning to sink it into the core of the planet, the shield failing as the planet died.

Jack kept going.

His lungs were burning; his arms ached with carrying Sam but Jack knew he couldn't stop, couldn't afford to rest. He had to get them home; had to get her home. Sweat dripped down his face; his black t-shirt was soaked with it. He ignored the discomfort.

Carter; she was what was important.

He shouldered open the door to the stairwell and froze.

'Sir?' Carter asked worriedly. She turned her head to look. 'Oh boy.'

A group of Unas stood on the stairs; their reptilian faces contorted into fury. They growled and began to advance.

Jack took a step back. 'Carter, I'm going to put you down slowly.' He said keeping his tone conversational. 'I'll lead them away. You get to the ring room; it's two floors up.'

'No.' Sam clung to him and he looked down at her in frustration. She shook her head. 'Not without you.' Her blue eyes held his determinedly.

The Unas growled, breaking the spell.

'Plan B?' Jack suggested, his eyes flickering to his gun. It was still attached to his vest, if Sam could reach it…

She nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, the Unas sprang forward…

Gunshots rang out.

Jack dropped to his knees on the floor, covering Carter with his own body. He looked up as the stairwell fell silent and blinked at the dead Unas.

Teal'c pushed them aside and Daniel followed.

'I told you to go.' Jack said exasperated as he relinquished Sam reluctantly to the Jaffa despite his body being relieved; he had strained every muscle carrying her. 'Does anyone actually follow my orders anymore?'

'Teal'c was worried.' Daniel said as he held out his hand to help Jack up from the floor.

Jack grasped it and Daniel pulled him to his feet.

The building shook around them.

'Let's move!' Jack ordered briskly. They all ran; back up the stairs, past the Unas. They raced for the ring room and Jack staggered into it with relief.

Daniel headed immediately for the controls and Jack covered them while Teal'c held Carter firmly. The floor tilted and the archaeologist stumbled back into the centre of the rings. Jack grabbed him before he could barrel into Teal'c and Carter.

'Now would be good.' Jack said breathlessly as they watched, horrified as lava poured past the window – the shield had failed.

The rings activated and deposited them back into the temple, back into the light from the white-blue glow from the shimmering circle of the event horizon. Jack absently noted that Daniel was inputting the IDC into the GDO as they headed toward it.

'We have got to go!' Jack yelled as the walls around them shook.

They ran for the wormhole…


	29. Chapter 29

_Cold._

 _The journey through the wormhole was always cold._

 _The sensation of flying…her entire body buzzing and nothing real…all senses filled with noise and silence at the same time…thoughts drifting in and out…_

 _Unable to breathe…_

 _Speed and lightening…shockwaves propelling them forward…_

 _Nothing to hold onto…_

 _Except the familiar presence of the others;_

 _Strength she always associated with Teal'c…_

 _Compassion that was all Daniel's…_

 _Love for her, for them: Jack holding them together, keeping them together as they travelled home…_

 _She wondered vaguely what they felt from her…maybe awe that they got to actually travel through wormholes…_

 _It wasn't logical; wasn't scientific, knew it couldn't be real…but she could feel them, could almost reach out and touch them…_

Suddenly, the wormhole released her and Sam was flying through air; the hard metal ramp welcomed her a moment later, and she was aware of the thumps around her as her team-mates joined her; one, two, three. She breathed out in relief. They were all home. She ignored the crowd in the gate room, the familiar sounds of the wormhole disengaging and the slide of metal as they closed the iris. Her breath left her body in a groan as pain radiated through her and she closed her eyes as though to shut out the agony.

'Don't move!' Jack was suddenly beside her. 'I need a medic! Now!'

Sam could hear the scurrying of feet in response to the commanding tone that demanded immediate compliance.

Jack laid a hand on her arm and she shivered under his touch. 'Carter?'

The concern had Sam opening her eyes to look up at him; trying to reassure him she was fine. Daniel was beside him; his blue eyes equally as anxious as Jack's, and she knew without looking that Teal'c was on her other side. They all reached out as she struggled to sit up.

For a long moment, she held onto them, unable to believe they were real, that it was real; that they were home.

Jack's gaze softened in understanding; his hand tightened on her arm, giving her something solid, something real to hold onto. 'We got you, Carter.'

'We're here, Sam.' Daniel reassured her.

'We are all safely home, Colonel Carter.' Teal'c added.

Sam couldn't speak; just held on. One hand fisted in Teal'c's t-shirt, one in Daniel's and her eyes were pinned to Jack who kept holding onto her despite where they were and the audience.

'I sent you all away.' Sam murmured, trying to make sense of what had happened.

'You don't get rid of us that easy, Carter.' Jack promised her. His lips curved upwards.

A throat being cleared didn't register at first. Not until Doctor Edwards moved further up the ramp.

'Sir?' The doctor not so politely nudged Teal'c aside and Sam watched as the Jaffa only moved enough to let the doctor examine her. 'Injuries?'

'She has a major concussion; she lost some vision earlier.' Jack recited urgently.

'It's back.' Sam protested weakly; she hadn't had time to tell him. 'My vision.'

Jack frowned at her as though unconvinced. 'Bruised ribs.' He continued. 'Scratches and she has a bad cut on her hand.'

Sam winced as Edwards shone a penlight in her eyes. She followed his finger obediently. 'I feel fine.' She smiled reassuringly at Jack who raised an eyebrow at her assertion.

'Let's get you to the infirmary, Colonel.' Edwards stated. 'We'll run some tests and see how bad the damage is.' He stepped away and Jack immediately moved. He nodded at Teal'c who lifted Sam easily into his arms and placed her on the waiting gurney.

She let go of the Jaffa. Her eyes sought Jack's again.

'General O'Neill.' Landry interrupted. 'The President is waiting for a debriefing.'

Jack rolled his eyes at Sam and she almost smiled as she caught his flicker of desire to keep the President waiting. 'I'll catch up with you later, Carter.' He said quietly. His eyes moved to Daniel and Teal'c; the silent order to stay with her issued with complete understanding by the two men despite no words being uttered.

'Yes, sir.' Sam felt the gurney move under her. Daniel and Teal'c fell into step beside her but her eyes remained on Jack's until she couldn't see him anymore. She let out an unsteady breath and closed her eyes.

It felt unreal.

She was home and they were all safe. They had saved the galaxy again. She frowned. She wondered if she had imagined the other Daniel and Grace…were they real or had she imagined the whole thing?

The infirmary beckoned and she was finally separated from the others as she was whisked away for tests. She suffered through the various examinations before they stripped, cleaned her up and placed her in an infirmary bed. The familiar room with its stark walls and medical paraphernalia comforted her.

Edwards hovered beside her bed reading her chart. He had a deep frown.

'So what's the damage?' Sam asked tiredly; her body craved sleep but she wouldn't give into it, not until she had seen the others. She was tired enough that the missing presence of her late friend, Janet Fraiser, in the infirmary caused a wave of grief to shudder through her.

Edwards shook his head as though in disbelief. 'Well, from the symptoms you and General O'Neill described, I would have suspected that your head injury had caused a subdural haematoma in your brain but there's no evidence of any bleeding.'

'That's good, right?' Sam checked.

'Very good.' Edwards said with a sigh.

Sam remembered the healing touch she had felt when surrounded by the other Daniel's Ascended energy; even if he hadn't healed her completely, he must have healed her enough, she mused wearily.

'I want to keep you in for observation for the next twenty-four hours. If nothing else, it'll give the bruises a chance to heal.' Edwards determined closing the file. 'I'll let Area 51 know your transfer will be delayed.'

'Thank you.'

The doctor shrugged and smiled. 'I'd better go and tell your team-mates before they wear out my linoleum.'

The infirmary door shut behind him and she knew in a few moments she would be surrounded by her team again.

Sam breathed deeply and turned her head.

Grace stood beside her bed, smiling widely. She could see herself now in the shape of the face and nose; the smile reminiscent of her own. The eyes though; those Grace had inherited from Jack. And possibly the personality, Sam realised, thinking back over her encounters with the little girl.

'Hi.' Sam said slowly.

'Uncle Daniel says I have to go now.' Grace whispered.

Sam nodded, sadness welling up inside her. She knew inside it would be the last time she would see Grace. 'Your Mommy and Daddy would have been very proud of you.' She said huskily.

Grace reached over and kissed her cheek. Sam closed her eyes at the delicate touch.

When she reopened them, Grace was gone and Ascended Daniel stood beside her. He was dressed in a white sweater and slacks; he glowed brightly. She smiled. 'Daniel.'

'You're going to be fine, Sam.' Daniel said with an answering smile.

She nodded slowly, pleased at his assurance. 'You know before all this started I thought everyone was leaving me.'

'And now?' Daniel prompted kindly.

'I understand now. They're a part of me.' Sam murmured. It was why her mind and heart conjured them up whenever she was alone and hurting; it was why she felt them in the wormhole. It was why she had sent them away to safety and why they had come back for her. 'I take them with me wherever I go.'

Daniel smiled sadly in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest.

'You've come to say goodbye too.' Sam noted.

'We've stayed longer than we should.' Daniel said, regretfully. 'I can't risk us staying any longer.'

'Grace?'

Daniel nodded. 'I promised I'd keep her safe.' He shrugged. 'And you guys will be fine.' His eyes turned distant as though he could see ahead to the unknown future. 'You'll always have each other even if sometimes things don't turn out the way they were planned. Just remember…'

'Don't give up.' Sam supplied.

'Right.' Daniel touched her hand gently. 'Goodbye, Sam.'

And he was gone. Sam snuggled deeper under the covers as her eyes closed. Ascended Daniel had truly lost his team but she had not lost hers. Not in any meaningful way. They would always be there to bring her home. Daniel, Teal'c and…Jack.

o-O-o

Jack waited until Carter was out of sight before turning back to Landry. 'Shall we?' There was bite in the words; Jack was tired, his knees were hurting – actually his whole body was hurting and they'd just wheeled Carter away. He allowed a moment's resentment that they were back to where they always were; the job coming first and them second.

Landry patted his arm consolingly as he fell into step beside him. 'It's good to have you back, Jack.' He glanced at him. 'There was something about a Doomsday machine?'

'We took care of it.' Jack said absently. 'The planet blew up though. We might want to get the Prometheus to check on that.'

'The planet blew up?' Landry checked, almost stumbling on the stairs.

Jack slowed as he spotted someone in Landry's office and his brow lowered ominously. 'Woolsey?'

'Yeah.' Landry sighed. 'He was sent by the IOA to investigate your disappearance.'

Jack sighed heavily. He was so not in the mood for the IOA representative. He mentally doubled the amount of time that he had estimated the debriefing would take. 'Let's get this over with.'

Woolsey stood up and adjusted the button on his suit jacket as Jack entered. 'General O'Neill, it's good to see you again.'

'What are you doing here, Woolsey?' Jack bit out impatiently.

'I thought it would be best to make my report to the President at the same time as you make your own.' Woolsey said evenly.

'Why don't we proceed, gentlemen?' Landry interceded smoothly, stepping behind his desk.

'Fine.' Jack agreed. He perched on the front of Landry's desk as Woolsey resumed his seat.

Landry nodded at Walter who switched the monitor on that had been wheeled in specially and made the connection to the video conference. The monitor flickered to life and the President appeared. He was evidently sitting at his desk in the Oval office; the trappings of the Presidency clearly in view in the background.

'Mr President.' Landry greeted him and dismissed Walter with a thankful nod.

'Hank. Richard.' Hayes's gaze moved to Jack. 'Jack. I take it this means your mission was a success?'

'Yes, Mr President.' Jack said dryly. 'Colonel Carter is back at the SGC.' He filled the other men in on the details; on the forest fire that had prevented their return, the Doomsday machine and discovery of the Ancient city, the Unas, the way Carter had worked out the machine; the transportation device and how she had sacrificed herself for her team-mates given her injury; how they'd found the rings and how they had been able to retrieve their team-mate. Jack took a deep breath as he finished.

The President gazed back at him solemnly. 'It looks like the universe owes you all another debt of gratitude.'

Jack shrugged uncomfortable with the praise. 'We got lucky.'

'Yes, you did.' Woolsey agreed.

Jack looked at him sharply, his eyes darkening with anger at the comment.

Hayes sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'You have something you want to add, Richard?'

'I've completed my investigation and I think you'll find the findings interesting, Mr President.' Woolsey stood up and moved to stand directly in front of the camera. 'I appreciate that the end result of this mission is a successful outcome in more ways than simply retrieving Colonel Carter…'

'But?' prompted Jack harshly.

'But the fact is that you should never have taken the mission.' Woolsey stated outright. 'Decisions were made because of the emotional bonds you share with your former team-mates, General. You, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c all reacted on an emotional level to Colonel Carter's disappearance. You volunteered for the rescue mission without considering the wider impact should you have failed to return. Further, I believe you and the rest of SG1 made it difficult for General Landry to make any objective decisions and undermined his authority.'

'You…' Jack began angrily.

'What's your evidence, Richard?' Hayes asked, speaking over Jack.

Woolsey reached for his notebook. He opened it and began listing the decisions that he believed made his case.

Jack's mouth tightened as Woolsey started his litany. He could feel his anger building, roiling through him demanding he speak but he tamped down on it. Hayes was a fair man and he would get his chance to speak. But as Woolsey continued, Jack began to feel his ire drain away as some of the comments struck uncomfortably close to home; Daniel allowing Teal'c to walk into the SGC without Landry's express permission, his own insistence on travelling to the SGC, leading the SAR despite the fact that the last time he'd been off-world had been the whole thing with Maybourne; that all three of them had insisted on being part of the SAR.

Woolsey continued, picking up on some of the comments Jack had made during his own report; Teal'c providing them with back-up and leaving Carter, his own decision to risk the whole team rescuing Carter from the Unas, her sacrifice for them, going back for her…when Woolsey finally ran out of words, Jack wondered what the hell he could say in defence.

'Hank,' Hayes said, ignoring Jack to focus on the other General in the office, 'what's your view?'

Landry leaned over his desk, clasping his hands on the polished wood. 'I understand why Mr Woolsey has drawn the conclusions he has but I don't agree with them.'

Jack stared at his old friend, partly in gratitude and partly in surprise. In Hank's shoes he'd be pissed at SG1.

'You don't?' Hayes checked. The President motioned for Landry to explain.

'Mr President, in the last few days I've come to realise that the bond between the original SG1 team-members is unique. They've fought side by side for eight years and more, they've fought for each other at every turn, and because of that they've achieved great things.' He paused and his eyes stayed firmly on the President's.

'They're not merely a team but a family, and that sense of family has extended out to every member of the SGC. There's a depth of respect for, and belief in, all four members of SG1 that I have rarely seen expressed for anyone during my time in the military. No-one here doubted they would return or be successful. They have the absolute confidence of the men and women on the base.'

Jack found himself speechless again.

'You can't seriously believe that level of emotional bond is a good thing in a military environment.' Woolsey argued.

'I don't.' Landry agreed with a hint of a smirk. 'There's a reason why we don't usually keep people assigned to the same team for eight years; relationships do get too close, objectivity does get clouded by emotions. I admit that I'd prefer a little more formality around here.' He sighed. 'But I've also come to see this isn't a usual situation. What's normal around here is…is Doomsday machines that might destroy entire galaxies.' He spread his hands. 'This isn't a usual military environment and I don't believe that the objectivity of any of the former SG1 team-members has been compromised when it really counted.'

Hayes's bright eyes slid to Jack. 'General?'

Jack straightened and suddenly he knew what he was going to say. 'I think both men make valid points, Mr President.'

'You do?' Woolsey stuttered in surprise.

Landry ducked his head and Jack realised he was hiding a smile of satisfaction at Woolsey's disconcertment.

'I don't deny that I might have possibly,' Jack waved his hand at the monitor, 'sometimes, maybe,' he pulled a face, 'allowed my thinking to be influenced by my, uh, feelings.' It came out in a rush; the words almost running together. He took a breath and looked apologetically at Landry. 'And I agree that we should have allowed Hank some space in his decision making. But I don't believe any decision,' he stabbed a finger at the table, 'any decision,' he repeated, 'has ever been detrimental to the safety of Earth.'

'I agree.' Hayes said firmly. He sat forward, leaning over his large desk and staring into the camera with serious intensity. 'Jack, if you were leading SG1 or were commanding the SGC then I would consider this a problem; a big problem.' He paused for what Jack presumed was dramatic effect. 'But you're not. SG1 is moving on, I suggest we do the same.'

'And the next time Teal'c has some emergency on Dakara,' Woolsey tried valiantly to press his point, 'or Doctor Jackson goes missing in Atlantis or Colonel Carter has a lab accident…'

'Or I get injured by a paper cut?' Jack added glibly.

'You can't deny that your first reaction will be to want to help them.' Woolsey pointed out, refusing to back down from Jack's now evident annoyance with him.

Jack's eyes flashed. A muscle in his jaw tensed as he fought to keep the angry retort that sprang to mind off his lips. He took a deep breath. 'Maybe it will be my first reaction,' he allowed tightly, 'but I'll try to trust that others will ensure their safety.' He managed eventually.

'That's good enough for me.' Hayes said warmly.

'But…' Woolsey protested.

'I think we've covered this enough, Richard.' Hayes's tone left no room for argument and the IOA man acquiesced with resignation. 'Richard, Hank, I'd like a moment alone with Jack.'

The other two men left the office and Jack found himself the singular focus of the leader of the Free World.

'I hope you intend keeping your word on this, Jack.' Hayes said seriously. 'I can't afford to lose my Head of Homeworld Security every time one of your family members gets into trouble.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack said, trying to keep his voice even.

'So,' Hayes said relaxing and leaning back in his chair, 'I guess I owe you another medal or a pay rise.' He smiled suddenly. 'Doctor Weir said something about a list and you should probably get something for saving the galaxy again, right?'

He stared at Hayes for a long moment unsure whether to take the opening that had presented itself or…or what? Wait? He was through waiting for him and Carter – hadn't he decided that already? Hadn't he decided he wanted to take his opportunity?

Jack cleared his throat nervously. 'Actually, Mr President, there is something.'


	30. Chapter 30

Teal'c stepped out of the gate and breathed in the grassy plains of Haktyl.

'Father!' Rya'c approached him swiftly and Teal'c gathered his son into a warm embrace.

'Rya'c.' He placed his hands on his son's shoulders and regarded the young man fondly. Rya'c had put some weight on since Teal'c had seen him last; the extra bulk was muscle. He could feel it under his hands. He had grown his hair out a little; it was braided closely to the skull and his dark eyes shone brightly. 'You look well.'

'You do not.' Rya'c retorted. His dark eyes scanned over his father and Teal'c could imagine how he looked to his son; lines deeply carved into his mahogany skin, shadows lurking under weary eyes. 'You look tired.'

'Hmmm.' Teal'c acknowledged the observation with equanimity as he straightened his long robes. 'It has been a difficult few days.'

'Tell me more.' Rya'c encouraged as they turned toward the settlement and began the walk.

Teal'c found himself confiding in his son; how he had arrived back from rescuing Colonel Carter to discover the talks on how to progress on Dakara had deteriorated; two of the tribes had been on the brink of war. It had taken two days of diplomatic cajoling by him and Bra'tac to get everything back on track. Teal'c had found himself unexpectedly enjoying the political wrangling; he and Bra'tac had come up with a strategy and executed it perfectly. Both sides were reconciled and the talks were back on track.

'You are doing well, Father.' Rya'c said proudly and it warmed Teal'c's heart.

'We have much to do.' Teal'c cautioned. 'But we are making good progress.' He inclined his head. 'And what of you and Karyn?'

'We are doing well.' Rya'c smiled. 'We have built a small house in the settlement. You will see.'

He did see; he saw the small well-built house and the home Rya'c and his wife had made for themselves. It was solid; a small bathroom and two main rooms – a large bedroom and an open plan living and kitchen area.

He was welcomed to their table where they shared the meat they had hunted and the food they had grown. Teal'c was impressed when Rya'c excused himself to train some of the settlement's youngsters.

He wandered over to the training ground with his son and watched Rya'c put a group of young boys through the same training exercises Teal'c had once taught Rya'c; as Bra'tac had once taught him.

He felt Ishta approach before he scented her perfume. He turned to greet her. They kissed warmly before Teal'c held her as they watched the training. His arms were around her small waist; her head rested on his broad shoulder, the blonde strands tickling his chin.

'I am sorry I was away when you arrived.' Ishta said quietly. Her eyes were pinned to the flurry of wooden staffs.

'Rya'c informed me you were trading with another planet.' Teal'c said easily.

'For linen.' Ishta acknowledged. 'The winters are cold here.' She looked at him. 'As you will discover.'

Teal'c almost smiled at the less than subtle hint regarding their future. 'Walk with me?'

Ishta nodded.

Teal'c made a gesture to Rya'c who grinned; Teal'c's lips twitched. He knew his son wanted nothing more than for Ishta and his father to marry.

They wandered away from the training ground and into the nearby woods.

'It is good to see you, Teal'c.' Ishta noted as they wandered along the path ambling without hurry or intent. There was no sign of any danger or risk, only the sounds of small animals in the undergrowth and wind rustling through the leaves.

'It is good to be seen.' Teal'c said quietly, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays.

'How long will you stay?' Ishta asked politely.

'Until sundown. I will travel to the Tau'ri and meet with Daniel Jackson. We are assisting Colonel Carter in her move to Nevada.' He halted and Ishta stopped beside him surprised. He cleared his throat. 'I should have visited sooner.'

'You have many demands on your time, Teal'c.' Ishta's hurt glimmered in her eyes despite her words.

Teal'c reached for her hand and clasped it tightly. 'You are important to me, Ishta.'

'But?' Ishta cupped his cheek and her eyes searched his.

'There is no but.' Teal'c rejoined. 'I regret that I have caused you to doubt my feelings in this matter.' He placed her hand against his heart as though to hand it to her. 'In winning our freedom, I feared losing my own. This has been a most difficult transition. I had not realised that it would be so.'

'You do not need shoulder the burden alone, Teal'c.' Ishta said firmly.

'There has been so much change.' Teal'c commented. 'I believed that I was not ready for another.'

'And now?' Ishta said quietly.

'And now I would like to see where our freedom takes us.' Teal'c said evenly. His dark eyes held hers and noted the spark that lit them with satisfaction.

She looked at him curiously. 'What did you have in mind?'

'I believe we have much to learn of each other if we are to move forward to a more formal union.' Teal'c said softly.

'This is true.' She spread her hand flat against his chest.

'I propose we spend time with each other.' Teal'c suggested. 'I will live on Dakara when the Council is in session but I will return to Haktyl when it is not.'

'And you will live where on Haktyl?' Ishta cocked her head, her eyes measuring his reaction to her question.

'With you.' Teal'c suggested. 'Or I can build my…'

Her fingers stopped the words at his lips. 'With me is fine, Teal'c. In fact I insist upon it.' She smiled and removed her hand, replaced it with her lips.

He kissed her deeply.

They shifted apart and Ishta gazed at him happily. 'So tell me of the Council.' She tucked her hand in the crook of his muscular arm. 'I understand Gerek is becoming a stronger voice with every day.'

Contented, Teal'c wrapped his hand around hers and began to share his news with her as they walked on into the woods.

o-O-o

Daniel looked up at the sharp rap on his office door. Landry walked in, his eyebrows rising with each step at the mess of boxes, books and papers.

'It's not as bad as it looks.' Daniel defended sheepishly. He almost raised an eyebrow at the leather flight jacket Landry wore but hid his reaction by looking back at the book he held; the one that had caught his attention when he'd gone to pack it and which he'd been reading for the last hour.

'Are you actually going to be finished by the time the Daedalus leaves for Atlantis?' Landry quipped, his eyes twinkling.

'I will be.' Daniel promised fervently. He wasn't planning on doing anything that would prevent him from making the trip.

Landry nodded. 'I have a favour to ask of you.'

Daniel looked up inquisitively from the book.

'Colonel Mitchell will be arriving tomorrow. I was hoping you would be able to spend some time with him; bring him up to speed on events.' Landry waved his hand. 'I understand you visited him in the hospital during his recovery.'

'I did.' Daniel said. 'He saved our lives in Antarctica.'

'So…'

'So I'll be happy to brief him.' Daniel confirmed. 'He knows I'm not staying in SG1 right?'

Landry looked bemused. 'You know I'm not sure Jack's told him.'

'Probably not.' Daniel said smiling. 'Knowing Jack.'

'Yes.' Landry said dryly. 'He is full of surprises.'

Daniel hid his amusement. 'I understand the new Head of Medicine, Carolyn Lam, is your daughter?' Landry looked at him sharply and Daniel held up a hand in surrender. 'I swear I didn't know.'

'Yes.' Landry sighed. 'She is although I would appreciate your discretion.'

'Of course.' Daniel nodded.

Landry gave a wave of farewell.

Daniel raised the book he held in acknowledgement as the General departed. He continued packing happily for a while. He cleared a couple of shelves before his hand fell on the first of his mission journals. He picked up the first battered copy.

The first mission to Abydos where it all started; it seemed like a lifetime before. He gave a humourless laugh. He guessed given the number of times he had died and come back, it was actually a lifetime before at least. He scanned the words he had written; of the hostility of Jack's men – of Jack. The slow dawning of respect between them. Sha're. His first meeting with her. He placed the journal to the side and picked up the picture of his late wife.

His heart ached but he knew it was a mere echo of the pain he had once felt. He loved her; would always love her; would always regret that he hadn't saved her. But it was time to move on and he was ready.

He could feel the call of Atlantis; the brief taste of the Ancient city they had encountered in rescuing Sam had only increased his hunger. He was looking forward to it. Elizabeth Weir was a good leader. He'd enjoyed working with her during her time as SGC commander and he had a feeling he would enjoy working with her in Atlantis. Sheppard seemed OK and he was looking forward to meeting the Athosians. They sounded as though they had a fascinating culture.

The only downside was leaving his friends – family – but they'd all seemed more accepting of his decision to leave since their last mission – Jack especially. Maybe they understood his decision more or maybe they were more settled with the changes in their own lives. Daniel only knew he was going to miss them like crazy. In some ways, it was though he was a young bird leaving the nest for the first time. He was scared but it was a good scared – the kind he'd been when he'd taken up Catherine Langford's offer.

He smiled at his thoughts.

'Daniel?' Calliday poked her head through the open doorway. 'You got a moment?'

'Sure.' Daniel waved her in.

'I need help with this.' Calliday handed him a piece of parchment. 'By the way; loving the new look.' She winked at him.

Daniel rubbed a hand over the stubble on his jaw. He'd decided against shaving when he'd got back from the planet, thinking maybe a new look would complement the new start. He realised she was waiting for him and focused his attention on the parchment. 'Hmmm.' He frowned and peered at it closely. 'This is French or an old dialect of Parisienne French. Where did it come from?'

'P1A778.' Calliday grimaced. 'We found it in a burned out library. It looked like there had been some kind of revolution.'

'Really?' Daniel waggled his eyebrows. 'Sounds very French.'

'You have any idea what it says?' Calliday asked returning his smile with one of her own.

Daniel read through it and smiled. 'It says that only revolution can free the people from the hardships of the aristocrats who drink the blood of their slaves and eat the sweaty carcasses of the children who die in their name.'

'Nice.' Calliday remarked with a mock shudder.

Daniel carefully handed her the parchment back.

'Thanks.' Calliday said.

'No problem.' Daniel said as he reached for another stack of books ready to pack them.

Calliday glanced around in amusement. 'This looks like a bomb hit it.'

'I know.' Daniel said ruefully, placing the books into a box. 'I think Landry's worried that I'm not going to finish in time.'

'If you want any help, I could give you a hand.' Calliday offered.

Daniel shook his head and reached for the next stack. 'I'm OK, thanks.'

Calliday sighed in dramatic acceptance. 'Well, how about I take you out for that drink I owe you?'

Daniel froze like a deer in headlights. 'Uh, well, I…'

'It's only a drink.' Calliday wheedled. 'No pressure, I promise, and I would really love to hear about the city you found and the Doomsday machine.'

'Actually, Teal'c's arriving in an hour.' Daniel explained hurriedly. 'We're going to head to Nevada and help Sam get settled in.'

'Ah.' Calliday nodded understandingly. 'How is she?'

'She's good. Her ribs are still sore.' Daniel said, lifting his hand from the box.

'I guess that makes moving a bit difficult.' Calliday said.

'That's why we thought we would go and help.' Daniel said lightly.

Calliday nodded. 'Give her my best.' She gave an embarrassed smile and made to leave.

'Helen.' Daniel stopped her just as she got to the door. 'How about Monday?'

She looked at him blankly.

'For that drink you owe me?' Daniel smiled. 'The Daedalus doesn't leave until the end of next week.'

She smiled broadly. 'It's a date.' Her face suddenly morphed into horror. 'I mean, not a date, just a friendly drink.' She assured him hurriedly.

'I'll pick you up at seven?' Daniel suggested. He smiled. 'For our not date?'

'Sounds good.' Calliday waved her parchment at him and left.

He shook his head as he reached for another set of books and looked around the mess of boxes in his office. It did sound good.

o-O-o

Sam looked around the mess of boxes in her living room and wondered when she had accumulated so much…stuff. Stuff was the word for it as much as she hated to admit it. She sighed. She had given in and gotten a packing firm to actually pack her house in Colorado but she had refused to let them unpack. She didn't want a stranger helping her decide where her stuff went and as Edwards had insisted she take a few days of downtime before starting her new position at Area 51, she had the time or rather she had thought she had the time.

Her new house was rented and was on a small suburban street. The accommodation services company had been pretty good. The house was pretty – small but it was all she needed. There was a nice park nearby; a gym and little deli shops two blocks away. It was a twenty minute drive to work. The yard was nice; needed a little work and the lure of the outside was becoming more and more appealing to Sam with every minute.

Her ribs twinged as she lifted a stack of crockery into a cupboard and she gave a wince. She stopped for a moment to rub at the protesting area before she continued. No pain, no gain, she grumbled to herself.

The phone rang and she almost fell off the step-ladders as she hurried to answer it, refusing to acknowledge her hope it was Jack. She snatched the sunshine yellow phone from the wall.

'Hey.'

'Hey, Sam.' Cassie's cheerful voice disappointed her and delighted her in equal measure.

'Hey.' Sam repeated, turning to lean on the kitchen counter. 'Are you on the way?'

Cassie sighed. 'Actually that's why I'm calling. I know I was going to drop by and help with the unpacking but there's a bunch of us who want to go see the new Spiderman movie and I was wondering…'

'Go.' Sam said with a sigh. 'Drool over Toby Maguire. Have fun.'

'I knew you'd understand!' Cassie said gleefully. 'Can you give Daniel and Teal'c a hug for me?'

'Sure.' Sam twisted the cord in her fingers.

'Is Jack coming?' Cassie asked with an innocent air that didn't fool Sam for a moment.

'I don't think so.' Sam replied honestly, working hard to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 'He's still in Washington.' He'd been recalled before they'd debriefed – before she had even left the infirmary. In some ways it had been good that he had left. It had given some space to realise that her feelings hadn't changed; she wanted to be with him. She sighed and grimaced when she realised Cassie would have heard it.

There was noise in the background where Cassie was and Sam felt envious of the laughter that echoed through the phone.

'Call him. Got to go; bye!' Cassie disconnected and Sam was left holding the phone in her hands.

Call him. How could she call Jack, she thought as she placed the receiver back in its cradle. She had his numbers in Washington, her inner voice whispered; in fact, he had explicitly given them to her again before he had left. She could call him. She checked her watch. It was late in Washington. He was probably gone for the day; probably at home. Maybe he'd already retired for the night. In fact he probably was in bed; she really shouldn't disturb him.

Sam sighed heavily and sat down on the steps of the ladder. She had thought she was over all of the doubts and questions after the last mission; through running away how she felt about him. She loved him and there was no doubt in her mind that Jack loved her; he had been so caring toward her, so determined to save her. And she knew he wanted her. The brief memory of the kiss they'd shared brought a smile to her face.

He'd been calling her too. All too brief calls; one every day for the last few days. But she couldn't ignore that they had been friendly, light, touching on nothing more serious than how she was. The day before they had barely exchanged hellos before Jack had been called away from the phone. The phone calls were brief and light enough that Sam called into question whether Jack was interested in pursuing something more. Just because he loved her, just because he wanted her, it didn't mean he needed her in his life in the same way she needed him.

She missed him.

It was a deep physical ache and one Sam acknowledged grimly she had felt every day since he had transferred to Washington. She was used to seeing him every day; talking with him. He had been such a major part of her life for so long that losing him was wrenching even though she was comforted by the thought that he would always be a part of her life.

She sighed and rubbed her hands on her jeans. She had promised herself that she would stop running away from how she felt about him; that she would do something other than allow the inertia to continue. There was nothing wrong with one friend calling another friend to check in, see how they were. She could keep it as light as Jack had.

Sam took a deep breath and picked up the receiver. Her fingers trembled slightly as she punched in the number for his office. She worried the edge of her cotton shirt as she waited for the phone to pick up and tried to ignore how her heart was pounding.

'General O'Neill's office.' The brisk efficiency of the answering aide had Sam automatically straightening her posture.

'This is Colonel Carter for General O'Neill.' Sam kept her tone professional.

'I'm sorry, ma'am.' The aide replied. 'The General has already left for the day. I can take a message?'

'No, no.' Sam stuttered. 'Thank you.' She hung up quickly.

She stared at the yellow phone as though it was a particularly distasteful Goa'uld. She made a face and picked it up again. She recalled his apartment phone number from her memory and dialled it. It rang and her fingers tapped restlessly against the counter-top as she waited for him to pick-up.

'Jack O'Neill.'

'Sir…'

'I can't take your call right now so leave a message.' The message clicked off and Sam sighed at the beep.

'Sir, it's me.' She hesitated and closed her eyes in despair at her inability to leave a simple telephone message. 'Carter. I just wanted to say hi. Uh, Cassie bailed on the packing but Daniel and Teal'c will be over later so…anyway, just wanted to check in. Hope you're OK.' She bit her lip and put the phone down. She slumped back onto the step-ladder and dropped her head into her hands. She couldn't have babbled anymore if she had tried. She rubbed her face and straightened her shoulders. She could always try his cell phone…

No.

Sam grimaced. She had tried his office and his home. If he was out somewhere – maybe even on a date – she was so not disturbing him. She had tried; she had left him a message. She had reached out. She was proud of herself.

Right.

The boxes stared back at her depressingly. She got to her feet and stomped on one empty cardboard box until it was flat. It was therapeutic and made her feel a little better. She bent to pick it up and take it out back to the trash.

The doorbell rang.

She checked the clock; too early for Daniel and Teal'c. It was probably some salesman selling something. She dropped the cardboard and headed for the front door.

o-O-o

Jack hovered nervously, looking around the yard to give him something to focus on and to prevent himself from feeling too much like a teenager calling on a girl for the first time. It was a nice neighbourhood; quiet street. The houses looked well kept; cared for.

He rolled his eyes behind his shades. He couldn't remember being this nervous with any other woman. Maybe because it was Carter and it meant something; it meant everything. He knew the guys would be arriving later and thought he would time it to arrive early. He and Carter needed to talk and as much as he loved Daniel and Teal'c, it was a conversation that he wanted to have without them walking into it.

In some ways he was pleased that he'd been called back before Carter was out of the infirmary. The break-in to one of the major suppliers of component parts of the 302s had needed Jack's attention and Carter had understood. He had been strangely sorry to have missed the debriefing but figured that it had been easier for Carter that he had. Her official report detailing her encounters with an Ascended Daniel from another timeline along with an Ascended child named Grace had made interesting reading even if he couldn't quite shake the feeling that Carter had left out some details. He figured the child he had seen in the window must have been Grace. He wondered how that Daniel had come to be babysitting a kid; maybe he would ask Carter. Still, the early recall to Washington had given Jack some time to get some equilibrium about what had happened back on the planet and he hoped it had given her some equilibrium too.

Back on solid ground without the threat of death hanging over him, Jack had determined that his feelings had been real. He was through with pretending that all he felt for Carter was friendship; that it was enough. It was a risk; changing their friendship for something more but he had a feeling it was a risk worth taking. Maybe he was still worried if he could make her happy; that their relationship would call her achievements into question but…if she was willing to take the chance they had so was he.

He winced at the muggy heat through his clothes. He always forgot how hot Nevada got at times and how bright. The sun drenched everything in an amber glow. He adjusted his shades, shifted the box he held and pulled at the white t-shirt he was wearing. He hoped he wasn't too sweaty. He finally heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side and straightened, smiling widely to cover his nerves.

'Sir.' Sam's face transformed from shock to pleased delight – at least he hoped it was pleased delight.

'Hey.' Jack remarked lightly, taking off his sunglasses. 'Heard you needed a hand with some unpacking?'

Sam stepped back and he walked into the cool inside with relief.

'Oh thank God.' Jack said standing under the air conditioning vent and lifting his face to it with a sigh of pleasure.

'Beer, sir?' Sam asked, amused at his glee at finding cool air.

Jack nodded. 'That would be great.' He left his spot semi-reluctantly and followed her into the kitchen where he took the cold beer she offered with a nod of thanks. He wondered if it was a good omen that it was his favourite brand. He looked around with interest.

The place looked complete chaos; boxes everywhere, some packed up still, some unpacked. She'd unpacked some photos and placed them on the mantle-piece. He wandered over to take a look; one of Cassie, another of her father, a Carter family group shot when Sam had been young, some school photos of her niece and nephew, another of the team taken in their first year, single shots of Daniel and Teal'c and…and a candid shot of Sam and himself sitting on the dock at his cabin, fishing. He didn't try stopping the rush of pleasure as his finger traced over the frame with more confidence. He turned around to find her looking at him steadily.

'I like what you've done with the place.' He said teasingly, gesturing with his beer.

'I've had to take it slowly.' Sam explained, blushing slightly.

Jack rocked back on his heels and his grip tightened on the box he still carried. 'Quite right.'

She indicated the doors to the outside with a tilt of her head and he answered her silent question with a nod. She led the way out to a wide deck, encircled with a solid railing. She eschewed the table and chairs and settled at the railing, leaning forward, her elbows on the wood, her own beer dangling between her fingers on the other side.

Jack leaned on the railing next to her. 'How are the ribs?'

'Sore.' Sam smiled to lessen the impact of the simple word. 'My head's good though.'

'Which is excellent news for us all.' Jack quipped. It felt good to stand next to her in her new place. There were no memories associated with it yet but the ones that were still to be made. It made it truly feel like it was a new start; a clean slate. And it felt good to stand beside her with no uniforms, no rules and no force-shields blocking their way anymore.

She finally gestured at the box he was still carrying. 'Is that for me?'

'Actually it is.' Jack handed it to her.

Sam placed her beer to one side and reached for it. She carefully undid the wrapping and shook the lid free. Jack watched her with anticipation; he was sure she would love the gift but he still couldn't help the small flicker of fear in his gut that she would hate it.

She reached in and pulled out the telescope. 'Oh wow.' She turned it over reverently. 'Sir, this is…'

'From Jack.' Jack stressed a little tersely. He wanted her to know it was a personal gift; not one from an old CO to a junior officer embarking on a new command.

'Jack.' Sam said, her eyes lifted to his and he could see the genuine delight rippling through the blue depths before she lowered her gaze again. 'This is great.'

'I figured we could set it up later. Watch the stars. It's supposed to be a great spot out here to see everything.' Jack explained. Their love of astronomy was something they shared and Carter had often remarked that she had loved his old observation spot on the roof of his house.

She nodded and carefully repacked it. She set aside on the table and before he could react, her lips grazed his cheek. 'Thank you.' She made to move back to her original position.

Jack caught hold of her hand. She watched him, a wary note entering her gaze. Jack pressed his lips together as he silently assessed her. She hadn't moved; was looking at him openly, waiting. He placed his beer on the railing beside him and plucked hers from her loose grip to join it. He shifted to face her fully.

He wondered how he started; what he would say. All his rehearsed words fled his mind. She looked up at him expectantly. Her wariness shifted to amusement as the silence continued.

'Oh to hell with this.' Jack tugged her firmly toward him and covered her mouth with his.

Need.

It was all he could feel. Sam was all that he could taste. He revelled in her response; the way her lips parted, the way she clutched at his t-shirt, her body pressing into his. He shifted his weight to bring her closer, his hand releasing hers to slide around her body and hold her against him. His other hand slid upwards, through the short blonde strands.

They needed air.

Jack eased away from her; only an inch. He wasn't sure he wanted anymore distance between them. His thumb caught the moisture brimming at the corner of one eye. He held her; his head dipping into the crook of her neck as he wrapped himself around her.

'So,' he said eventually without letting go of her, 'I've been thinking.'

'Uh-huh.' Sam agreed; her words mumbled into his chest.

'About marriage.' Jack froze at his words and winced as she immediately stiffened. 'I mean, a date.'

Sam shifted in his arms to look at him.

'Actually, I was thinking about marriage.' Jack admitted ruefully. 'But I figure we should probably do the date thing first and Hayes kinda agreed when he gave us permission.'

Sam blushed at the realisation he'd asked for permission even as she laughed. She smiled brilliantly at him before she kissed him.

It distracted him.

'Jack.' Sam said teasingly when she pulled away, just enough to look into his eyes. 'I don't need the date thing.'

'You don't?' Jack looked at her sceptically. 'You sure about that?'

Her eyes lit up with a happiness that stole his breath; he'd done that, made her happy.

'Just you.' She said quietly.

'That I can do.' Jack promised her. He buried his face in her hair; soaked in the feel of her. They still had the details to work out but it didn't matter; what mattered was that they'd finally stopped wasting time and taken their chance. He couldn't believe he was holding her; that she was finally in his arms; that they were finally together. He frowned suddenly. 'Did you, uh, just agree to marry me?'

Sam nodded, giving away her own sense of shaky disbelief. 'I think I did.' Her fingers caressed the back of his neck before ruffling through his short hair. She stared at him. 'This is real, right?'

Jack kissed her. 'Real enough for you?'

She tugged him back to her.

'Sweet.' Jack was smiling when he kissed her again.

A breeze rushed over them, warm and familiar, like the approval of an old friend. It caused them to shift closer and the sun continued to shine overhead, encompassing them within its light.

fin.


End file.
